AR Ideas of Kamen Rider
by TheOkWriter
Summary: Every idea and plot become their own story, their own world. Here are some chapters of story ideas and/or having an Anime Protagonist or OC take on the greatest scenes in Kamen Rider.
1. Cross-Z Dragon Slayer

**I started to write one-shot ideas as well. I have ideas in my head that I'll probably and/or definitely won't make into stories. So here one idea I wanted to write and for you guys to check it out. Also, remember I don't own any of the franchises in this one-shot only the OC that will appear.**

"Natsu, I'll fight Lucy and Night Rogue, you fight Gajeel!" Jacen told him.

"But, Jacen…" Natsu tries to say something.

"Don't worry, I'll save Lucy," Jacen says, as took out the Lock and Dragon Fullbottles and placed them in his Build Driver.

**DRAGON! LOCK! BEST MATCH!**

He started to crack the lever creating pipes and support suddenly came out of the Driver, forming the Snap Ride Builder, both gold and blue halves of the armor standing on each side of Jacen.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" He shouted.

Jacen gets smashed between both half-armor that closed on him. Then both halves now forming a single full body armor. Turning him into Kamen Rider Build KeyDragon Form.

**FŪIN NO FANTASY STAR! KEYDRAGON! YEAHHH!**

"The rules of victory have been set!" Jacen declares. Before running towards the Stretch Smash known as Lucy.

Jacen goes out to punch the Stretch Smash trying to defeat it so he can absorb the Nebula Gas from her.

Natsu was trying to fight Gajeel but he was too distracted on Lucy. She was tortured to become a Smash just like Lisanna.

When he was fourteen, he and Lisanna were kidnapped by Night Rogue and Blood Stark and experimented on, Lisanna was turned into a Burned Smash while he was still in the lab being studied by Blood Stark. They were lucky Jacen and the others found them and saved them. When Jacen purified Lisanna's Bottle it became the Dragon Fullbottle., nobody knows if it was a coincidence or it was Lisanna close relationship with Natsu, but Jacen gave it to him after being convinced by Cana to let the two keep their connection.

He knows Blood Stalk helped Night Rogue turned Lucy into a Smash, just like he made Elfman go on the rampage that caused the death of Lisanna. Natsu thoughts were interrupted when he sent flying when Gajeel gave him a hard punch in the face.

"Natsu! You okay?" Macao crouch next to him.

"Yeah, just a bit distracted," Natsu cough.

"Natsu," Elfman getting their attention. "I know, seeing Lucy as a Smash is reminding how they made Lisanna into a Smash too, but you can't let that distract you right now! We need to save Lucy!"

"He's right, Natsu, Jacen will get her back to normal," Cana reassured him.

Natsu smiled but frowned when he heard Jacen grunts of pain. The mages see Jacen being burnt by blue flames. He still tries to fight and dodge the Smash, it was no use when Lucy headbutted him making him de-henshin and roll down on the floor.

"Jay!" Cana shouted in worry running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"The Dragon Fullbottle is still too much for me," Jacen says.

"It looks like you are in no condition to fight anymore. Be good and hand me those bottles," Night Rogue says, as walks towards him.

"Like hell, you are," Cana growls, as she brought out to cards, but before she can use them on him, she was grabbed from behind. "Ah!" She saw it was Lucy. "Lucy! Let go! You have to remember!" She tried to get through the Stretch Smash. Only for her words fell deaf ears and thrown by her fellow guildmate.

"While she's out of the way, how about you give me those Fullbottles," Night Rogue suggested.

He can't give him the last two Fullbottles and he can't use it because he does not synchronize with it… like… Natsu. Jacen hopes he doesn't regret this, he grabs the two bottles and shouts, "Natsu!" catching the Dragon Slayer attention. "Catch!" Jacen threw the Dragon and Lock bottle to him.

Natsu catches the bottle and looks at it, he remembers what kind of person Lisanna was, sweet and kind but a bit commanding when he does something reckless. He and Happy misses her, she was special to him just like how Lucy became special to him even with their short time together. Jacen tried to save Lucy but failed so now it's his turn.

Night Rogue slaps Jacen to the ground and looks at the Stretch Smash and gestures her to Natsu. Natsu shakes the bottle and opens the cap, as he blocks the Smash attacks and went for a punch the Smash sending him back. he starts to counter-attack, beating up the Smash, "Don't worry Lucy, we'll save you," Natsu says.

"Not bad. But you're only human..." Rogue readies his rifle. But then Jacen rushes in grabbing Rogue.

"Don't!" Jacen shouted.

Rogue pushes Jacen off, as he takes off his driver. "I'm done with you." Rogue hits Sento knocking him onto the ground.

"Jacen!" Natsu exclaims, but as he breaks concentration, he's knocked down to the ground by the Smash.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted with worry but she and the others were too tied up with Gajeel and the Phantom mages to help him.

Natsu groans, he can't believe he's this weak he supposes to be stronger than this but he remembers something Lisanna had said to him, "I like how to use your fist to defend others. We'll be strong together and no matter what I'll always be watching." Natsu clenches his fists he stands up and rushes past the Smash and towards Rogue. Grabbing the Build Driver in the process rolls onto the ground.

Natsu glares at the suited figure and straps Jacen's Driver to his waist surprising the other on his action. He looks at the Dragon Bottle in his hand, "Lisanna, lend me your strength," Everyone hears a screech and looks up to see Cross-Z Dragon flying over them and then folds up its head and tail. As it falls into Natsu's hand, he takes a look at it then shakes the Dragon Bottle again, opening the cap and inserting it into the dragon.

**WAKE UP!**

He then inserts the dragon onto the Driver.

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Techno music starts playing as he cranks the lever. The frame forms around Natsu, as the tubes fill with the blue liquid.

"Is he really going to it?" a shocked Elfman said.

"I guess Natsu a Kamen Rider now," Macao looking equally shocked.

**ARE YOU READY!**

Natsu smacks my hands together and takes a battle pose as he shouts, "HENSHIN!" He reenters the ready stance, as the armor closes around him. As the dragon left half, is the same as the right side closes on him, he also has yellow flames added to the left arm and right leg. With a wing-like attachment was added to his back and added a dragon's flaming head onto the helmet, and the wings creating the shoulder pads.

**WAKE UP BURING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAHH!**

"That meathead actually did it," Jacen smirked.

The Lucy-Smash charges at him, but Natsu blocks her attack and throws a punch that sends the Smash flying backward. He stands up straight, as he grabs the crank and turns the lever. A blue energy dragon, it flies up behind him. As he readies his foot for a kick.

**READY GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!**

The dragon breathes fire, sending Natsu forwards. He gives a roundhouse kick at the Smash, landing behind her as she explodes into a green flame.

Jacen ran towards the defeated Smash and absorbed the Nebula Gas returning the Smash into Lucy.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Jacen asks her.

"A bit of pain and tired," She mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Lucy, Night Rogue made you into a Smash to hurt us," Cana reassure her.

"That's not what I'm sorry for…" Lucy muttered before passing out.

The other mages were amazed to see the new power Natsu has gained as a Kamen Rider.

"Amazing, what power," Erza looks at awe.

"Now that's what I call a manly finish!" Elfman smiles seeing his sister bottle save their new friend.

"Kamen Rider Cross-Z… I won't lie but I like the name," Macao crosses his arms.

Night Rogue was stunned by the show of power, "Just one hit."

Natsu summons up his new weapon.

**BEAT CROSSER!**

"Now he has a sword, seriously?!" Gajeel exclaimed, seeing the enemy Dragon Slayer, become a Rider now has a weapon as well.

"Is it ok to let Natsu have a sword?" Cana joked and looking unsure about the wild Dragon Slayer having a sword.

Taking his new blade, Natsu charges at Night Rogue. As the bat villain opens fire on him but Natsu dodges his attacks and swing at Night Rogue. Cross-Z fast attacks made clear hits on Rogue who was caught off guard. He swings my blade across at Rogue's chest in a blue flame slash. He grabs the grip's end and pull it out and in.

**HIPPARE! SMASH HIT!**

Natsu charges at Rogue again, as he swings his sword upwards, sending Night Rogue into the air and onto the ground.

"What is this power?!" Night Rogue exclaims.

Natsu pulls the blade again two more times.

**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

He charges at Night Rogue, smashing the blade onto Rogue. Rogue tries to grab the blade, only to feel the head, of the beat.

"Pretty hot, right? It's because it's not just my power!" Natsu says as he pulls the blades trigger.

**MILLION HITS!**

Natsu pushes down, sending a beat wave that pushes Rogue back.

"Right now…" Natsu exclaims, grabbing his wrist. He reaches down to his bottle holder and grabs the Lock Bottle. He gives it a shake and opens the cap, then inserts it into the blade's bottle slot.

**SPECIAL TUNE! HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

Natsu readies himself to swing my blade which was lit with blue fire. "I get the feeling, I can't lose!" He exclaims as he throws the blue flame straight at Rogue.

**MILLION SLASH!**

The blue fireball flies towards Night Rogue, the villain manages to block, then knocks away the attack. But took some hits from it and falling onto his knee.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Night Rogue mutters before he exudes smoke and disappears.

"Huh?" Natsu looking surprised to vanish.

"Erza!" Jacen calls out getting the Titania attention, "We need to leave and get some of the injured out of here."

Erza looks at some of her fellow comrades and knows they are not all in full strength to defeat the Phantom Lord Guild, "Your right, everyone return to the guild!" She commanded.

Her order made her friends confused and upset, protesting that they can still fight.

"Everyone, we need to rethink our plan, right now we need to get anyone who can barely stand fix up," Jacen told them. "With the Element Four and another Dragon Slayer, we don't know what else they have up their sleeves." The Fairy Tail mages were hesitant but agreed with his words and left back to their home.

"I can take them on Jacen!" Natsu proclaimed.

"We need to get Lucy out of here, Natsu!" Jacen retorted.

The new Rider looks at the unconscious Lucy and clenches his fist, "Fine! Give her to me, you're too injured to carry her." As Natsu carries Lucy on his back as he and Jacen follow their comrades to think of a better plan.

"Don't worry Natsu, you'll show them more of your strength," Jacen promised.

~/~

Elsewhere, a truly unhappy Night Rogue was holding his right arm as he enters a room. In this room was a red figure with a blue mask and crest that looks like a cobra, he is Blood Stalk.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" Night Rogue questions him.

"I did say, Natsu's Hazard Level has risen up," Blood Stalk shrugged. "I thought it would be obvious Erik."

"My name is Cobra and you work for me, remember that!" Cobra hissed. "You came to me and said you'll follow my lead but lately you have been doing stuff for your agenda."

"I could show you my loyalty if tell me where you hid the box," Blood Stalk suggested.

"Like hell, I will!" Cobra says as he undid his transformation to show a young man.

He has a figure of a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. He happens to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes and a rather flat nose. He also sports a simple circular earring on his ears.

He happens to be wearing an elaborate whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar, and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows. Below it, he wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.

"Tch, even with Dragneel became a Kamen Rider, I still have the rest of the Fullbottles. But, right now their not my priority, I have to return with my Guild to turn light into darkness," Cobra says.

"Oh, you going to retrieve this ''Nirvana"?" Blood Stalk asks.

"I don't trust Brain but it's an easy way to bring total chaos, for now, don't do anything without me knowing," Cobra glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, just go be with the snake of yours," Stalk waved him off.

Cobra just kept glaring at him before turning his back on him and left the room. Blood Stalk sat on top of a desk sighing.

"You have truly impressed me Natsu, there is a reason I chose you," Stalk said with an amused voice.


	2. Deku Strongest! 2019!

**I don't own anything in these two franchises and they belong to their respected owners.**

Izuku thought he understood good and evil. That the heroes are pure of heart and will never fall into darkness while the villains are nothing but pure evil who just wants to hurt others for their own greed. But after meeting Kido Shinji, he realizes that everyone has darkness inside them, they just hide it better. He thought if he keeps his ideal of All Might he wouldn't have to become Oma Zi-O, but now he has to accept that it may come to fruition. So before saving Geiz and the others, he must make one last stop.

"Deku, why are we here?" Ochako asked.

"I'm here to accept myself," he says.

"I-I don't understand…" Mina said looking confused. "Did what Mr. Kido said made you feel uneasy?"

"At first he did but he was right," Izuku says, as he walks in front a building glass window.

Ochako looks at his reflection but his reflection was not facing him as all mirror reflection does but once Izuku was close to the mirror he shows his new unusable Ridewatch that Black Woz has given him. The mirror Izuku just gave him a sinister smirked.

"So you finally accept that you're the most horrible, villainous Demon King?" the Mirror Izuku asks.

"Hey! I don't understand what's going on but…" Tenya started to say but stopped when Izuku lifted his hand up.

"It's ok Iida let me handle this," Izuku told his friend. He looks back to his reflection. "I don't plan to be the monstrous Demon King. I've never dreamed of being king, but I will be the kindest, heroic king!" Deku's words made his friend smile knowing no matter what he's still that heartwarming Deku. But for the Mirror Izuku, he just looks at the real Izuku as if he was an idiot.

"More empty idealism," the reflection says.

"No," Izuku gave a small smile. "I have my kindest side and I as well have the villainous side." His now surprising his friends. "My words may be Idealistic, while on the flip side, my thoughts are as black as they come." Izuku looks at his reflection dead in the eye. "Both of them are true."

Deku's words shocked the Mirror Izuku because these weren't the response he was expecting.

"I am you. You are I," Izuku turns away from the mirror. "The future won't come until I admit to that."

Mirror Izuku walks through the mirror into the real world surprising everyone except Deku, "Aren't you afraid of the future? On Oma Day…"

"I am scared. But because I'm scared, I'm willing to take a risk of my future self."

Mirror Izuku stayed silent for a second before going to his pocket and pulling out a Ridewatch, "Use this." It was similar to Izuku new one.

Izuku grabs it and looks at it, "This is… light and dark. Past and future." Mirror Izuku says. "Only the true king can rule over both worlds." Izuku started to connect the two watches. As he did a bright light appeared blinding his friends while Mirror Izuku was uniting them together.

~/~

Elsewhere, Geiz and the other heroes were trying to stop Another Ryuga but to no anvil. He was too strong, not even the new Number One Hero Endveor couldn't stop him. Geiz was the only one was stand while Tsukuyomi, Momo, an injured Eijiro was watching by as well a female reporting from a good distance.

Geiz knew there was only one way to stop Another Rider and he was willing to make the sacrifice. Geiz tilted down his Driver.

**FINISH TIME!**

Tsukuyomi seeing ran down towards her friend to stop his suicidal attack, with Momo behind her, she hopes they would be able to stop him. But it was too late as Geiz jumps up.

**TIME BURST!**

As Geiz set his yellow characters to line up to the projection of Ryuga. Once Ryuga went to the positions of his projection setting Geiz to use his final kick onto the Another Rider making him explode from the kick.

~/~

"There you see, everyone! It took a while but Kamen Rider Geiz has managed to stop the monster from hurting anyone else!" the female brunette reporter said to the cameraman. They were trying to get footage of this Another Rider especially since these monsters have been appearing these last few months.

~/~

When the smoke cleared, Ryuga can be seen staggering back with electricity running through him showing that he was badly hurt. But wouldn't go down alone, a jagged mirror appeared in front of him reflecting Geiz attack right back at him.

Geiz was hit by the strong attack making him staggered back and de-henshin destroying his Driver and Geiz Ridewatch. Geiz falls on his back.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi ran towards him, followed by Momo and Eijiro.

"My savior!" White Woz realizing he didn't make in time to save Geiz.

Tsukuyomi was by his side lifting him up, "Geiz!"

Mirko ran by them, "Let me get him to the hospital, I'm not that injured to take him!" the bunny hero said.

"I-It's too late," Eijiro said, as they see Geiz close his and giving his last breath. Momo covered her mouth with tears spiling, Eijiro closed his eyes in frustration, Tsukuyomi holding her closest friend tears in her eyes. While the heroes and bystander watched with grief as a young man sacrificed his life trying to stop a monster. Ryuga watches waiting for his next opponent.

After a few seconds of tears and grief Izuku walks towards them. They look up to see Izuku with a sad look.

"Midoriya?" Eijiro asks wondering why he just got here.

"Izuku, Geiz is…" Tsukuyomi couldn't bear herself to say it.

"I figured this would happen," Izuku says.

Everyone around Geiz body looks at him confused.

"…However, I have already seen this future," he says as he shows his new Ridewatch. Everything turns black before darkness covers them.

~/~

Geiz knew there was only one way to stop Another Rider and he was willing to make the sacrifice. Geiz tilted down his Driver.

**FINISH TIME!**

Tsukuyomi seeing ran down towards her friend to stop his suicidal attack, with Momo behind her, she hopes they would be able to stop him. But it was too late as Geiz jumps up.

**TIME BURST!**

Geiz tried to use his final kick but was stopped and made the yellow characters disappeared.

"What was that just now?" Geiz looking confused.

Everyone in the area confused. Didn't Geiz died, wasn't Tsukuyomi hold a deceased Geiz in her arms. What was going on?

"Don't tell me… did time just reversed?" White Woz wondered.

"Is that what happened?" Best Jeanist asked.

"Who has that kind of powerful Quirk?" Endeavor questions.

"Well done, my king!" Black Woz said coming out of nowhere. "This is Oma Zi-O's power."

White Woz grabs ahold of his other self, "Did you did this, Black Woz?!"

"No!" a voice said. They look to see Izuku Midoriya walking towards them holding up his new Ridewatch.

~/~

"That's Midoriya Izuku, Kamen Rider Zi-O," the reporter said. "We were wondering where he is but it seems that he went and acquired a new watch for himself."

~/~

As Izuku holds his new Ridewatch, Black Woz smiled seeing his king fully gathering his new power. Izuku activates the Ridewatch.

**ZI-O II!**

He twisted the watch showing both faces.

"On the surface, and within…"

Izuku faces forward and separates the Ridewatch showing gold and silverside and when he did the there were two voices in watch instead of one.

**ZI-O!**

"The past and future! The watch that reigns over both worlds!" His words shock everyone present. Was Izuku truly accepting his path of Oma Zi-O?

Izuku puts the gold piece on the right side of his Driver as he also puts the silver piece on the left side of the Driver. Izuku tilts his Zikuu-Driver setting of a techno riff. With two clockwork projection behind him. He prepares for his henshin.

"Hennshin!"

Izuku spins his Drive in 360 degrees counterclockwise transforming into his most powerful armor yet.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER~!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) ZI-O~! II!**

Izuku has now become Kamen Rider Zi-O II, besides its resemblance to Oma Zi-O, the only main difference it still has Zi-O's regular colors as well as two vertical straps on both sides of his suit and finally, two clock hands on the visor. The transformation sequence ends with his visor branded with the word "Rider" (ライダー) in katakana.

An irate White Woz exits the battlefield in dismay upon witnessing Zi-O II's transformation. As everyone else -except Black Woz- were shocked by Izuku new look. This was more than an armor from a Legend Riders this was Zi-O in his Super Form.

"Midoirya..." Iida mouth open.

"Deku..." Katsuki murmured seeing his childhood friend/ rival gain more power.

Izuku starting towards Another Ryuga, "Good and evil... The light and the darkness... I accept it all!" Zi-O declared. "With that power... I will open a path to the future!"

Toshinori Yagi, the retired All Might, went to see if Izuku was there but he was surprised to see his successor gain new powers. Now hearing him talking about the good and evil within him, Toshi was wondering if he was truly training his pupil correctly.

Followed by an epic proclamation by Black Woz, "It is the triumphant return of the king! Rejoice! The one to surpass all Riders! The king of time who will rule over the past and future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O II. This moment is the beginning of a new era!"

Before Izuku engage a fight with Another Ryuga, he whispers to Black Woz, "Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" having missed the prophet's signature speech.

Black Woz looks at his king, "Now, my demon king, fight to your heart's content," Black Woz tells his liege to continue with the battle in his newfound power.

Zi-O II enters the battle against Another Ryuga, thus turning the tide of battle into his favor. Izuku's attacks are twice as powerful compared to Another Ryuga, given the fact that Zi-O II's power has a derivation of Oma Zi-O's powers to manipulate time.

Ryuga is in the short end of the stick, as he was, unfortunately, being kicked to the curb by Izuku.

"Amazing!" Gang Orca exclaims upon seeing the sheer power of Zi-O II.

"This kid has a power that surpasses ours," Mirko says.

Endeavor just grunted seeing this boy fight the monster with ease while the rest of them couldn't keep him down.

Pink characters hit Ryuga as Zi-O II summons his new weapon, the Saikyou Girade, a shortsword that has Zi-O's face that can change between "Rider" (ライダー) on the visor. Zi-O II started slashing Ryuga making the Black Dragon staggered back by the strong attacks.

**RIDER! RIDER GIRI!**

Ryuga tried to used a jagged mirror to reverse the attack but it too powerful the jagged mirror shattered to pieces.

"His attack isn't being reflected!" Best Jeanist said, taking notice.

"Zi-O attack's are too powerful to be reflected," Geiz says.

Ryuga tried to unleash black flames with his dragon head, but Zi-O gold watch glowed making him use the long clock hand on his visor to foresee his opponent's attack, which was Ryuga was going to try an up-close attack on Izuku.

Ryuga tried his attack but the flames were diminished as Izuku reflects back the attack sending Ryuga back. Everyone was surprised to see Izuku predict the attack that quickly. Ryuga tried to send use his dragon head again but was reflect by Zi-O again as he predicted his attack again.

**ZI-O SAIKYOU!**

Zi-O changes the Saikyou Girade's face visor from "Rider" to "Zi-O Saikyou". Another Ryuga tried to run back to the Mirror World but Izuku unleashed his attack before he can make Ryuga could reach to the mirror. Deku slash sends out a chain of rainbow energy clocks.

**MAOU GIRI!**

The explosion sends Another Ryuga on the ground with broken glass around him.

**ZIKAN GIRADE!**

After summoning the Zikan Girade, Zi-O II removes the face of the Saikyou Girade and putting it into the Zikan Girade's Ridewatch Slot...

**SAIKYOU FINISH TIME!**

"This is going to be his finishing move!" Eijiro says.

...followed by combining the Saikyou Girade into the Zikan Girade itself, turning it into a great sword. With the blade now coated in banana-yellow colored energy. Zi-O prepares to raise the weapon, extending the energy blade with a line of pink characters spelling Zi-O Saikyou (ジオウサイキョウ) in katakana.

"Woah…" was all Mikro could say.

"He's truly is powerful," Endeavor grunted.

Ochako just holds her hands together, "Deku… I know you would use your powers for good no matter what the future says. I believe you can change it for the better."

**KING! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Zi-O strikes down the enemy with a downward slash, which ultimately forced Dark Shinji out of his Another Ryuga form. The heroes and police were going to arrest him but Zi-O stops them.

"What are doing kid we need to arrest him," an officer says.

"No, you don't because he's just a mirror reflection of what a good man doesn't want to be," Izuku says, he then turns to Dark Shinji. "Kido Shinji accepts you, just like how accepted my own darkness." Tsukuyomi heard this lowering her head in despair, she truly thought Izuku was different from him. "Now you need to accept him."

Dark Shinji gave himself a few seconds to think before going to an unbroken mirror to finally be whole with his other-self.

"So… he was just a mirror reflection?" Detective Tsukauchi asks the young man.

"Yes, just like all of us, we have darkness within us we tried to hide, but we need to learn to accept them," Izuku says.

"Heh, now you sound like a wise king," The detective chuckled as he sees everyone in this battle get treated for their injuries.

~/~

"And there you have everyone. Kamen Rider Zi-O who gain new power to become Kamen Rider Zi-O II to defeated this monstrous villain. Now, we can rest assured to have a hero like Zi-O to protect from any threat against Japan," the female reporter said, unbeknownst to her and others that Zi-O new power could lead to their destruction.

**AN: I know I wouldn't make a story of Izuku becoming Zi-O so I thought I can write him in a cool scene in Zi-O when Sougo gains the power of Zi-O II, plus Izuku idolize All Might so much he thinks since they have the same power than he will be great as All Might, but he and everyone should know that no matter how good you are we still have darkness within us.**


	3. A Spirit's Kingstone

**I don't own anything in these two franchises and they belong to their respected owners.**

Itsuka Shido met a girl with purple armor. The girl in purple is now on a golden throne alone with other girls in high tech armor and guns going after her seeing her as an enemy.

"And I thought, fighting the Gorgom will be the craziest thing n my life," Shido told himself.

The girl in purple was facing against Tobiichi Origami after she blocked the missiles coming from the AST squads from above. The same Origami in his own classroom before she disappeared and she happened to be part of this girl military squadron.

"Whatever's happening I need to end this fight," Shido said.

Shido brought his fist to the side of the face, then he quickly shifted his hands to his left side then back to the right, his right fist at his waist, the left arm crossing his chest at a slight angle. The silver Kingstone belt formed around his waist. He slowly swung his arm over his head to the left, stopping it at an upward diagonal. "HEN…" He then threw both arms to the right, his right pointing at an upward diagonal, his left bent over his chest. "…SHIN!"

The Kingstone shone bright red. The light covered Shido's whole body. His face quickly morphed into the mutant's first transformation, and then his second transformation. A curved white symbol with a small circle next to it appeared on his chest. The light-soaked into his black body. This Kamen Rider Black.

Once Shido transformed into Black he jumped between the girls stopping them from further fighting each other.

"I don't know what is going on but this fight must be stopped," Black said in a serious tone.

"Another Spirit," Origami muttered before she charged directly at him with her weapon. Black dodged her swing before kicked her away. The Spirit looked at Black with caution before Black spoke up to her.

"You need to leave, _NOW_," Black told her causing the armored girl to look at the Rider surprised. "I'll distract her long enough."

"You're protecting me?" she questions him.

"I can see in your eyes that you're afraid, but don't worry I'll make sure you have a chance to escape," Black replied.

The Spirit can't see it but she hears that he was giving her a heartwarming smiled under his helmet. Soon, the strange girl disappeared into thin air like she never existed.

"Target lost," Origami turned her eyes toward the Rider, her fiercely look still remain.

"We don't have to fight," Black told her.

"I don't know who you are but you helped the Spirit escaped," Origami said as she readies herself to strike at Black.

"I'm Kamen Rider Black and I was making sure protecting a scared innocent girl," Black said as Origami tried to strike him with her sword but he blocked it.

"You wouldn't help her if you knew how dangerous she is!" Origami shouted.

"She's gone now so maybe we'll never know," Black said then thought 'I need to end this and find Kotori'

Kamen Rider Black jumped in the air and stick his foot out to land a flying side-kick. Origami activated her shield to blocked the kick.

"Rider Kick!" Black shouted as his right foot was wrapped with energy.

His foot made contact with Origami's barrier sparks started to go off as the two felt resistance from each other with Takuya trying to break through with his kick and Origami trying to keep the barrier up. But it didn't last long as to Origami's surprise, cracks started the form on the barrier despite her efforts. The cracks spread and soon the barrier shattered to pieces with an explosion going off and sending Origami flying and crashing into a broken wall from one of the ruined buildings, knocking the girl unconscious.

"Sorry, Origami, I'll make it up to you one day," Shido says.

Shido heard a roaring sound near him and it seems to be growing louder and louder, he turns around to the direction of the noise to see his animated motorcycle, Battle Hopper, driving towards him.

"Battle Hopper! How did you know I was here?" Black asks his loyal ally, only to receive beeps. "Right… We do have a connection, right partner." The seafoam green bike gave happy beeps. "Come on, let's go find Kotori," he says as he got on the bike and rode off from the scene changing to his civilian form.

As he continues to ride through the broken streets, he stopped when he saw a grey hair woman waiting there in front of him.

"Um… excuse me, ma'am, are you okay? Do you need help?" Shido asked.

The woman was silent for a second before she spoke, "Will you come with me, I'll take you to your sister." she says.

Shido looks at her surprise, "Really?! Okay, take me to her." he tells her. He receives a nod then next thing he knows he's was being teleported to a white which seems to be the command room of where ever they are.

"I brought him with me," Reine says.

They soon saw a man in his late 20s who has shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes, in male uniform witch was colored white, with blue cuffs and black shoes.

"Thank you for bringing him. It's very nice to meet you Shido. My name Kannazuki Kyouhei the vice-commander here and this is the commander," Kyouhei bowed and pointed his hand to the right.

Shido looks and gasped to see who it was.

"K-Kotori…?" Shido saw his sister on the chair of the back of the room.

Kotori was wearing the same female uniform as Reine but was colored red, the outer shirt was worn on the shoulders, she also changes her white ribbons with black ones.

"Glad you can make it, Onii-chan, like the Baka said, welcome to Ratatoskr," Kotori told him, before putting her lollipop in her mouth.

Shido wasn't sure what's going on but looks like he was going to find out soon, "Kotori, what are you doing here and what exactly is going on?!"

"Let me explain it to you Shido-Baka," Kotori says.

Soon, Kotori started explaining what happened with those two girls. The girl in the purple armor is a Spirit from another world which causes the quakes and tells Shido, he's part of a plan to stop her. Origami is part of a JGSDF called the Anti-Spirit Team or AST for short and they're there to kill the Spirits.

"Now, tell me about this armor you transformed into," Kotori tells her brother.

Shido looks at the floor with a grimace look, "Would you believe if I told you, Kotori? That the reason I have armor is the reason Tou-san and Nobuhiko-niisan are missing."

"W-What are you talking about? What are you saying?" Kotori asks with a frown but she was shaking. She was truly upset that her father and other brother was gone.

"Tou-san made a deal with this group called the Gorgom trying to achieve world domination so they can support his archaeological projects. They did experiments on me and Nobuhiko trying to make one of us into Century King," Shido explained.

"Century King?"

"They wanted one of us to be their leader of the Gorgom for the next 50,000 years. I know it's hard to believe but it's what Tou-san told me," Shido says.

"Then what happened to Tou-san," Kotori asked, as she was afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry Kotori but he was killed right in front of me," Kotori cover her mouth with tears coming through her eye. "Once Tou-san learned they were going to erase our memories, he put a stop of if it. He only manages to save me while… while… Nobuhiko stayed with the Gorgom. As we found a place to rest, he apologizes for everything and told me in his final breath to protect you and Kaa-san." Shido finished.

"Let us help you then," Kotori insisted as she wipes the tears from her face.

"I don't know Kotori, I don't want to involve you with my problem," Shido says crossing his arms.

"If we help you with the Gorgom then you can help us with the Spirits," she says. "Please, Onii-chan."

Shido was silence for a second before sighing, "Alright, let's save the world."

"Thank you, Onii-chan," Kotori smiled making Shido smile. "By the way do, you have a codename for that transformation of yours."

Shido gave her a confident smirk, "Call me Kamen Rider Black."

**AN: I thought I do a one-shot with KR Black because I don't think anybody did any one-shots with Showa Riders, plus Black has a cool look and he's the last Showa Rider, so I thought what about Date A Live and I give you this I hope it's good.**


	4. A New Omega

**I don't own anything in these two franchises and they belong to their respected owners.**

Jin didn't really care about Ghouls or Humans, he just wanted to get rid of other Amazons, but taking out all the Amazonz seems like too much for an Amazon-like himself, so he needs another person just like him.

And he thinks he found the perfect candidate, that boy with the scent of a human and a ghoul, it interests him. He took the disguise of a Ghoul servent that will give the distorted scrapper known as Taro and give him his quinque saw. As he gives Taro his saw but stayed still.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get out of spot or I'll let him kill you as well!" Mr. MM shouted.

Jin looks up to him before walking away from Taro. As he walks towards Ken and as finally was by his side, Jin took a needle from his pocket and stab it into Ken's neck. The crowd were shocked by what just happened, even Ken was wide-eyed as he felt the needle had release some liquid inside of him.

Once Jin finish inserting the liquid into Ken's neck, removed it from said person's neck, "That's all of it." Jin says as he takes off his mask.

"What did you put in me?!" Ken started hyperventilating.

"Amazon Cells," Jin says. "It should be eating your human and ghoul cells right now."

"Eating them!" Ken exclaimed, before feeling pain from his chest it was beating really fast. His whole bodying felt like it was burning. "AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground, his entire body was feeling like it was changing worse than the kagune. His vision became blurry and with now both of his eyes becoming red as blood with the steam beginning to envelop him as his vision became a total blur.

Inside his mind was trying to break out, it needed to get out, it wanted to take over. Eventually, the monster inside him broke through his cage. The hallucination of Rize that he kept in his mind was eaten by beast inside showing that her ghoul's influence is gone. Now anything human or ghoul was gone from his mind and blood.

The audience looks shocked as they saw the steam envelope the body of the Ken. Whatever is going on, it is not good and knew they need to leave. Before they escape, the heat created a shockwave, blasting throughout the room. Once it died down, they got a good look at him.

They saw a prone figure on the ground instead of the young man. But, the young man was no longer in that spot, they were now in front of an unknown, humanoid creature growling as it was on all fours. Its body was green with dark, blood-red streaks and spikes protruding from his arms and back. His chest also had raised parts as if it acted as a bone but blood red.

Its head was green as well, remind them that of some type of reptile with two large blood-red eyes and an open mouth but no teeth, only pitch black as if you can't see what it's mouth is. A small horn that is on its forehead was orange while the back of its head had openings. Overall, its skin almost looked like it's a mix between flesh and metal melded together into a new type of skin.

It slowly raised its head at the Taro before crawling a few steps towards them while letting out a growl. Before Tora could move and attack the new Amazon, the green Amazon in a quick speed made quick swipe slicing through Tora cutting him in half.

"Tora! No! Do you know how much work I put in him!" yelled female voice.

Ken looks up to the voice to see a blonde female wearing green shades holding a fan. The Amazon growled and jumped up with a great leap at the woman. The crowd screamed as the Amazon came in contact with Madam A taking a swipe at her with claws cutting her neck.

"Heh, the kid really going at it," Jin says. He takes out a belt which was black with the front being silver with two handles that looked to be rotatable and two green lenses that aren't glowing.

He strapped it on and twisted the left handle.

**ALPHA!**

"Amazon," He announced as red energy surrounded him, like hot flames. Once it died down, they were treated with something that surprised the audience that was still there.

**ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI-THE WILD!**

His head was a mix between a lizard and an amphibian with large green eyes and a horn that was silver with a round gold tip. His body had green markings that remind those of scars with the chest being silver and runs down to his waist. However, they saw a large scar on the right side of his chest. His forearms and legs were covered in black armor with the edges being webbed like an amphibian but the claws were almost reptilian with his knees having black armor pieces, welded into his body.

"Hmph, it's time to take the boy home," Jin says as he jumps up to the seats to get Ken.

Ken looks at Jin snarling before going running towards him, Ken tried to slash Jin with his claws but the red Amazon easily dodge his swipes. Jin gave one good punch to stomach sending Ken up before falling down back to the arena. Ken was growling painfully getting up and saw Jin jumping down in front of him. Ken screech as he tried to slash the Alpha but only for the latter to dodge and punch the kid down.

"You're hungry, I can tell. Those ghoul cells you had really awaken the animal inside you. Don't worry we'll fix that," Jin said as he gave one more punch to Ken's stomach lifting him up a bit for grabbing his fin and slamming him down to the ground leaving the new Amazon unconscious. "Let's go, kid, we got some extermination to do," Jin says as starts to drag Ken away from the Restaurant, leaving the ghouls in distress and trying to gather their bearings.

~/~

Ken jolts up to see he was in some kind of room but this wasn't the Anteiku, then where was he?

"So you're awake," said a voice.

Ken looks to see it was the man who injected a needle in his neck, "You're that guy who stabbed that needle in my neck! Wait… I remember you injected something in me then… I became some kind of monster and what did you do to me!" Ken shouted.

"Made you an Amazon," Jin says. "But I made you different than the rest of the Amazon, so you will be helping me, kill the rest Amazonz."

"Why should I help you and what are Amazonz?" Ken asked.

"You got no choice but to help and Amazonz are people who can be turned into monsters who need to consume proteins and that by eating human, ghouls, or each other," Jin explained, as he grabs a boiled egg and tossed it to Ken. "By that way, you need this boiled egg it gives you lots of protein."

Ken looks at the egg before devouring it out of hunger not minding the eggshells. As finish eating the whole boiled egg, Ken looks at Jin, "Are Amazonz really that dangerous?"

"The public doesn't know about them, while humans are fighting ghouls for survival. The Amazonz are setting up their nest in the country, dining on humans and ghouls alike," Jin said, as finish his boiled egg as well. "There's 4,000 Amazonz out there and we're going to kill them all."

"Eh! 4,000, that's so many! Where did they come from?" Ken looking bewildered.

"You don't need to worry about that," Jin says, he then points at Ken's left arm, Ken sees some kind of armlet was on it. "That's Amazon Bangle, it has drugs to calm down your Amazon Cells without releasing the beast inside you."

"It feels weird."

"It does have many needles inside the armlet," Jin says before smirking at Ken as he digs through his bag and grabs another Amazon Driver. "Here," Jin tossed the driver to Ken. Ken looks at the device which was black with the front being silver with two handles that looked to be rotatable but instead of green lenses like Alpha it was red. Ken looks up at Jin who was still smirking, "Now then, let's start hunting."

**AN: Thank you Zero for his suggestion of a Tokyo Ghoul x Amazons crossover. I never really watch either only clips from youtube, I watch the first two episodes of Amazons and skimmed through the manga and episodes of Tokyo Ghoul and came up with this one-shot. I hope you guys like it.**


	5. Ninja tuned Shogun

**I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"They're doing what!" a bandage Naruto shouted.

"I said, Sasuke and the others went out to find that red monster and kill it," the fifth Hokage Tsunade says.

"And you allow them to leave!" Naruto slams his fist on her desk and winced.

Tsunade didn't flinch and stayed her ground, "Because, Naruto, that monsters came from that crack like the rest of those Inves, and order to protect not just this village but as well as the rest of the country," She gave him a firm look. "That damn forest has been spreading non-stop and now these talking Inves are here as well!"

"They're not just Inves but an Overlord," Naruto says.

"Overlord?" Hinata pondered.

"Kakashi said they were humans before gaining transcendent power from something called a "forbidden fruit", right," Tsunade answered.

"Yeah, they control the whole forest, controlling the plants," Naruto says.

"What is their endgame, Naruto?" Shizune asked the Armored Rider.

"I don't know about the others, but I think the red one wants to see our home destroyed," he replied.

"It's because he's jealous," said a voice. They turned around to Sagara in a black suit giving them a small smiled, then Anbu surrounded him with weapons drawn.

"Sagara?" Naruto questions the man.

"The sadness of his own species being destroyed regrets that can't be fixed, I bet you couldn't fathom what it feels like. I mean you may lose your clan or friends but to lose all your own species is a feeling that never goes away," Sagara says.

"Did you know that the Overlords could be this vicious?" Naruto asks him.

"Demushu is just a low life," Sagara giving him a what can you do look. "He's adorable in the way he acts on his impulse to destroy."

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?!" Tsunade sneered at the man, only to receive a shrug.

"You said the Overlords could save our world," Naruto growls. "You lied to me!" Naruto tries to attack Sagara but was held back by Hinata.

"Naruto…" Hinata stopping him from doing anything rash.

"I never lied about that. I merely said that the Overlords had the power to control the forest, remember?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes I saw them control it with ease."

"Yet, you jumped to your own conclusion on how useful they would be."

"Then what should I do?" Naruto asks.

"You got all the hints and you still don't understand, huh," Sagara gave him a tired smile.

Naruto sneered at the man, "Are you having fun mocking me."

Sagara sighs and lifted his arm at Naruto, and before anyone could react, Sagara used his powers on the boy.

Naruto felt something, actually he didn't feel something and that was the pain from his injuries are gone, "The pains gone."

"Eh?"

"You want to save the world," Sagara says. "But only an Overlord has that power. And that means one thing…" Sagara pauses for a bit before continuing. "You should become an Overload!"

Sagara proposal shocked everyone in the room. This was an idea Naruto never thought of planning, he thought… maybe he could convince one the Overlords to help them stoping the forest invasion.

Hinata didn't like that plan and tried to convince Sagara, "No!" Hinata went towards him. But was frozen by him. Naruto and the others tried to reach Sagara but he froze them as well.

"Overcome the forest invasion and win the Golden Fruit. Become the lone monarch and rule," Sagara smiled at Naruto. "And when that happens, you control the world. Save it or destroy it? That's all up to you."

"Me? Rule?" Naruto looking if he heard him right.

"Defeat everyone who's after the Fruit of Knowledge, and win. Do you have the conviction to do that?" Sagara asked the Jinchuriki.

"If that's the only way…" Naruto says but stilled look uneasy on the plan.

"No!" Naruto looks at Hinata. "You shouldn't."

"Hinata," Naruto muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about it," She says.

"She right Naruto," Tsunade catching his attention. "It seems too good to be true."

Sagara walks up to Naruto, "I'll admit I'm not telling the whole truth. I have my own plans in the end, after all." Sagra shows Naruto a new Lockseed and written on it said LS- and symbol of infinity, the Kiwami Lockseed. He moves to the Hokage's table and put the Lockseed on it and stands by it waiting for Naruto to grab hold of this new power.

"Why are you trying to use Naruto?!" Hinata questions the man.

"I just want to put all that power in the most unpredictable player," He looks at Naruto. "A joker like yourself makes this game more thrilling."

"Bastard," Tsunade cursed. "We're not toys you can play with."

Naruto tries to reach for the Lockseed with all his power.

"Naruto, no!" Hinata pleaded.

"You, don't have to do this, Naruto," Shizune says as she struggles to move as well.

"I'm sorry, but I need more power!" Naruto says. "Right now, Sasuke and the others are risking their lives to stop the Overlord and the Inves. I can't leave everything to them!"

"But you have done enough, already!" Hinata cried out.

"You've done your best, Naruto!" Tsunade trying to convince the boy. "You don't have to carry this burden."

"Wheather it's enough or not, can't be known," Naruto says as almost reach to the Lockseed. "Right now… all I can do… is think about what I can do, right now!" the blonde proclaimed as he finally reaches the Lockseed grabbing it in his hand. As Naruto finally grab hold of the Lockseed, Sagara smiled then vanished unfreezing everyone on the floor.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Hinata crawl next to him breathing heavily from the struggle of Sagara power.

"_I pray that you don't regret such conviction._" Sagara voice was still around the room. "_If you seek to become an Overlord, then think carefully about what that means… as you fight._" he finished as he left the ninjas to their thoughts.

Naruto looks at the Kiwami Lockseed hoping he didn't make a huge mistake of choosing his choice.

~/~

Elsewhere, Demushu was fighting off the armored warriors while leaving injured and dead Konoha ninjas were easily defeated by the Overlord. The Armored Riders were the only one to keep fighting. Armored Rider Baron, Sasuke, Armored Rider Mariko, Karin, Armored Rider Knuckle, Jugo, Armored Rider Gordon, Lee, and Armored Rider Bravo, Guy.

"He has gotten stronger," Kakashi muttered.

"Even with the Inves by his side, he easily wiped the floor with us," Sakura says.

"**_Now come at me!_**" Demushu taunted.

The fruit warriors charged forwards but the Overlord slash them when he'd spined around. Jugo tried to hit him but Demushu was able to hold Jugo's Kurumi Bomber with his weapon before pushing Jugo and slashing him send said Rider back.

Guy tried to hit Demushu with his two Duri Noko but was caught by Demushu who was holding his throat before being toss at Baron and Knuckle. Sasuke and Karin shoot arrows at the red monster yet was block and send back by said shooters.

Everyone painfully got up and started to start their finishers.

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**

**KURUMI AU LAIT!**

**DURIAN AU LAIT!**

**PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!**

**DONQURI SPARKLING!**

The Riders send out energy blast, or for Gordon case, a holograph of his hammer, trying to see if their combined their finishers at the same time will kill the Overlord.

"_**Weak! Much too weak!**_" Demushu shouted as he absorbs the energy attack and sends it back to the Riders. He then brought a fireball on his hand then throughs it around hitting the Riders and making the Ninjas to fallback. "_**What's wrong! Is that all you got!**_"

"Just what is he…" Sasuke struggles to get up. "We couldn't make a dent."

Unknowingly a likely savior was head towards their location.

"His strength is unbelievable," Karin grunted.

Their savior was getting closer.

"His power is beyond us!" Jugo exclaimed.

He was just a jump away.

"We can't give up!" Lee says.

The hero was about to save his friends.

"We hold our ground and wait for a chance!" said Guy.

Soon the trees' leaves rustled out came, Naruto holding a Rasengan towards Demushu but the red Overlord was quick enough to block the ball of chakra with his weapon but pushes back a bit.

"Naruto!" Sasuke, who looks shocked to see his rival back up again.

Naruto had a determined look, "I don't have time for regrets."

"_**You again?**_"

"I will push forward! That's my promise to everyone!" Naruto says as he unlocks his Kachidoki Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**LOCK ON!**

**KACHIDOKI! SOYIA!**

Naruto jumps forward to punch Demushu but as the Gaim got close he had his Kachidoki arms on and slice his Musou Saber at him.

**KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!**

Naruto stayed in battle stance holding his new Lockseed in his other hand. Seeing, Gaim standing still Demushu threw a fireball at him but Naruto stayed still taking the hit and activate his Kiwami Lockseed.

**FRUIT BASKET!**

Just then a multiple cracks open up in the sky above him, from it, eleven arms armor parts appear from it, shocking all of the ninjas and Rider at seeing all of their fruit arms being summoned by Gaim. All the arms hit Demushu, Naruto connects his new Lockseed with the Kachidoki Lockseed. As he connects them he flips it open, then the armors begin flying all over the place around Gaim then covers him transforming him into a new armor.

**LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS! DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI-SHOGUN!**

"What!" Sasuke surprised to see Naruto's new power.

"Naruto…" Sakura looking surprised herself to see her friend new look.

"He got himself new arms, but how?" Karin says.

"Dai-Shogun…" Kakashi muttered to see his former student looking more of a samurai lord.

Naruto new arms were all in silver-white shogun armor, with a pointy kabuto helmet that still has his gold Gaim symbol on his forehead. His visor was a mix of different colors. He bears a black cape with the inside being red. His chest has an image of an orange, banana, watermelon, grapes, and a melon similar to a fruit basket. Both sides of Gaim's belt are replaced with Lockseed Holders carrying six of his base Lockseeds, with the original right-sided holder carrying his first three normal Lockseeds; Orange, Pine, and Ichigo, while a new holder on his left side replaces the Musou Saber Holster by carrying his three confiscated Energy Lockseeds; Lemon Energy, Cherry Energy, and Peach Energy. Now, Naruto had the power in his Kiwami Arms.

Naruto reaches down to his Kiwami Lockseed and flips it open, summoning his Daidaimaru.

**DAIDAIMARU!**

"**_You think you scare me?!_**" Demushu shouted as charge at Gaim.

Naruto ready himself preparing to attack Demushu, he then dashes forward blocks the attack from the Overlord and slashes him back. The monster grunted before trying to strike Naruto again, but only to block by Naruto's Daidaimaru and get slash back.

Demushu was getting angry and march forwards at Gaim, but Gaim flips his Kiwami Lockseed summoning two Duri Noko hitting Demushu.

**DURI NOKO!**

"H-He summon my weapons!" Guy looking shocked.

Naruto jumps up and slices Demushu pushing him back.

"_**Damn you!**_" Demushu shouted. "**_In that case…_**" He blue electro balls from the horns of his shoulder sending it straight toward Naruto.

Naruto flips his Kiwami Lockseed summoning the Melon Defender.

**MELON DEFENDER!**

Naruto grabs hold the shield blocking the electric attacks. He then flips his Kiwami Lockseed summoning Budou Ryuhou.

**BUDOU RYUHOU!**

Naruto knocks the blast away and shot Demushu with the grape gun.

"Amazing, Naruto is using every fruit weapon we've seen," Sakura says.

Gaim flips his Kiwami Lockseed summoning the Banana Spear shocking Sasuke.

**BANA SPEAR!**

Naruto charges forward while holding the Melon Defender on his left hand and holding the spear on the right hand. He started dodging and striking Demushu with the spear and defender.

Demushu started shouting in his native language as he charged forward at Gaim.

Naruto hit him with all the weapons he summoned to attack Demushu making the red Overlord not even getting close to him. Naruto then holds the Bana Spear and push down the cutting blade.

**SOIYA! KIWAMI SQUASH!**

Naruto then stabs the Bana Spear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy.

Demushu struggles to break free from projection he was trapped in, "_**I don't accept it! I don't!**_" He screams. "_**I won't lose to you pathetic apes!**_"

Gaim flips the Kiwami Lockseed summoning the DJ Gun and Misou Saber.

**HINAWADAIDAI DJ-JU!**

**MUSOU SABER!**

The DJ Gun and Musou Saber fly into Gaim's hands as he combines them together back into Taiken Mode and pushes down the cutting blade twice.

**SOIYA! KIWAMI AU LAIT!**

As Naruto holds the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode, as he charges the blade with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits he then slashing down to the trap Demushu three times sending a fruit image projections to scatter on impact.

Blue sparks started to fly around Demushu making him explode from Gaim's strongest attack. Everyone sees Naruto in his new arms defeat the powerful Overlord and was shocked and impressed by his new power.

Naruto inspects his new armor since didn't have a chance since he was too focused on the battle, "So, this is it… my new power?"

**AN: Hey I had this idea of having ninjas become samurais even though they do have samurai in Naruto. I mean I could have used Shinobi but that everyone will have thought of that, so I chose Gaim. I want to put Naruto in one of my favorite scenes in Gaim and that's when Kouta gets his ultimate form Kiwami Arms. I'm a bit hypocritical when it comes to Kamen Riders Ultimate Form and I love them all. Also, I do have another Rider idea that involves Boruto. Be sure to review or message me about any question.**


	6. An Irregular Joker

**I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Shiba Miya is a woman who is cool, calm, and collective but right now she's nervous. The reason she is nervous is because of the woman in front of her who's wearing a large black fedora, a black trenchcoat, sunglasses, and bandages over the rest of her face that cover her entire face. She knows this woman, her name is shroud and she'd almost help that man take her son, Tatsuya.

Saegusa Kouichi, a private investigator, who took her son and mentor him, he treated Tatsuya like he was his own, making him a full man. For the first time in her life, Miya felt jealous of the man for taking her son, being close to him, for giving him back his emotions and helping Tatsuya controlled them. But, Kouichi is dead, died on the job, he took her Tatsuya with him and leaving Tatsuya in a world of guilt. That's why she made him forget about Saegusa and anything related to him and made him an emotionless boy as was before.

"What do you want?" Miya asked Shroud.

"I don't want anything. I came here to tell you a man with Gaia Memory is heading towards Kuroba's party," Shroud answered surprising Miya and her guardian, Sakurai Honami.

"What!" Miya rose up from her seat. "I thought does dam things were gone with that building."

"No, they weren't the true owners of the Gaia Memories they were the benefactors," Shroud says to the shocked mother. "I know you have the refined Memories hidden away as well as the boy."

"Saegusa should have stayed away from my son," Miya gritted her teeth.

"I know how it's like to lose a son and I don't think Tatsuya is a perfect partner for the boy but he serves his uses. Plus, I'm surprised to see you upset about losing your son because from what I always see you use your son a mere pack mule," Miya couldn't see it but she knew that woman was smirking.

"But, don't worry about your daughter, she will be protected by her brother, as a Kamen Rider," Shroud said.

"No! I won't allow that!" Miya shouted before coughing once again.

"Madame, you shouldn't strain yourself," Honami told her mistress with a worried tone.

"Take me to them, Honami, please," Miya pleaded before glaring back towards Shroud. "Why did you given him those things."

"I didn't give him anything," she replied.

"If you didn't, then who did?" Miya frowned.

Shroud just shrugged, "A ghost."

Miya's eyes widened, "No, I don't believe in ghosts." After that Miya left the house and went to the car. Honami worried for her mistress quickly followed her to take Miya to her destination even if she didn't like it.

~/~

At the Kuroba's party, Shiba Tatsuya was watching the guest making sure nobody was a threat. His sister Miyuki seems to have a good time, especially the dance with Kurosaki-san. Ayako and Fumiya were now distracted by the party instead of him. They should bother much with him after all he's just a Guardian.

As Tatsuya watch the crowd he spots a man wearing a suit that looks like a skeleton, he also wore a white scarf, white fedora and a belt device he hasn't seen before.

Tatsuya looks around if anybody notices him. But the guest just continues socializing, eating, and dancing. Tatsuya kept looking at him till a single word came out of his mouth.

"Skull," Tatsuya muttered, feeling like he said that word before but believes that's what the man in armor is named.

Tatsuya walked towards Skull. Skull stayed there for a few seconds before Skull put a device and a purple USB on the table next to him. As Skull removes his belt then his armor started to disappear and showed a man in a white suit with a matching white fedora. Tatsuya couldn't see his face with his fedora covering his face but could see a small smile from the man. As Tatsuya tried to get to him but the crowd got in the away and as the path was open the man known as Skull was gone.

With Skull gone, Tatsuya looks down at the table that has some kind of device on it. It was some kind of belt buckle with one slot in it and a purple USB with the letter J on it. This belt buckle was not a CAD he has ever seen or this USB.

As Tatsuya was examining the equipment that was left behind an explosion was set on the side of the building sending a few of the guests flying. Tatsuya cursed himself for not screwing on his job, he can't believe he let that man distract him, who probably set up this attack. Right now, he needs to find Miyuki and make sure she safe. He ran with his speed to his sister passing through the crowd finally finding his sister behind a flip table with Ayako and Fumiya.

"My lady are you okay?" Tatsuya asked.

"Oh, Tatsuya! Yes, I am alright, what is attacking us?" she asks.

Tatsuya looks over the table to see some kind of metal being with a railgun in his hand shooting out lighting out of it. It looks like some machine or some creature but whatever it was it needs to die for trying to harm his sister. He brought his gun and took shots at metal being only for it to bounce off its metal body.

"Dam, it's now working what the hell is that thing," Tatsuya muttered. The metal creature shot lighting near the table they were hiding behind causing a rumble, making him drop the USB. He picks up the USB and saw a small button on it, so he pressed it.

**JOKER!**

He drops it in fright as he saw a sudden flash in his mind it felt like some kind of shock.

"Are you okay, Tatsuya-niisama," Fumiya asked him.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" the young man asks.

"Because you looked afraid when touched this and when it made a sound. And we have never seen you sacred," Ayako answered.

Tatsuya took out his belt and look at it for a few seconds before putting it on his waist creating a belt around him, and activated the USB again. He doesn't know how or why he doing this but it felt like some memory was awakening inside him.

**JOKER!**

Tatsuya got up and walked toward the metal creature before stopping a couple of feet from it. The metal creature looks at it as it stops its attacks making the scared guests look at him.

"This belt and this memory drive it awakens some old memories of mine that was taken from me. I remember my Boss looking out for me, trying to make me a full man, a hard-boiled detective," Tatsuya says, confusing Miyuki and Kuroba twins not understanding what he is talking about. "You attack this party and hurting many of the guests, I won't let that slide."

Tatsuya placed the USB into the belt's slot, showing a holographic purple J appear in front of the slot as it began to give off purple waves as the belt itself began to give out a noise.

"Henshin," Tatsuya says, as he pushed the slot.

**JOKER!**

Purple particles formed upon Tatsuya and materialized into armor. It was black, lightish purple highlights on the cuffs and chest, red compound eyes, and W antennae. This was Kamen Rider Joker.

"Kamen Rider…Joker." Tatsuya said as he flicks his wrist. He soon charged towards the metal creatures as it tries to shoot Joker but he was too fast for its attacks. Just when Joker was close enough the monster attempts to hit Tatsuya with its rifle, but he dodged the hit. Joker soon started sending punches and kicks on the chest. He soon took out the Joker Memory and placed it in the Maximum Drive slot.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Joker's right fist became consumed by a purple flame.

"Rider Punch!"

Calls out Joker as he jumped and punched the metal monster in its chest. It skidded back a few feet before firing another blast at Rider. Joker dodges his attacks again and dashes towards it, "You cause trouble here. Now, count up your sins." When he was at a close distance Tatsuya soon placed his Joker Memory in the Maximum Drive slot again.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Tatsuya jumps up and his body to a sidekick position with his right leg forward and was covered with purple flame.

"Rider Kick!"

Tatsuya shouted as his foot landed on the chest of the monster, sending it back outside. Joker landed in front of it then turns around as the monster tries to get but fails and exploded. As the explosion dies down it was shown a man laying on the floor with a boney broken USB with the letter E printed on it.

Tatsuya walks toward the down man and checks his pulse, once he checks it, he was relieved the man isn't dead. Suddenly a screeching came and everyone saw a car stop right in front of Joker.

"Okaa-sama?!" Miyuki ran towards her mother wondering what she was doing here.

"Miyuki, are you okay?" Miya asks in a tone worried. "Now, where's your—" but Miya stop her question as in the corner of her eyes, she saw Kamen Rider Joker. "No…" she muttered. "Tatsuya, get rid of that!" She orders him.

Tatsuya just looks at her not doing what he has been ordered to. Miyuki looks at her brother with a shocked look, at seeing him just standing still. After a couple of minutes, he removed the Joker Memory but kept the belt on.

"Give it to me!" Miya ordered again.

"No," Tatsuya says.

Everyone's eyes widen seeing a servent say no to their master.

Miya gritted her teeth, "What did you say?"

"I won't give it to you until I get some answers," Tatsuya says.

Miya took a deep breath and look at her son, "What do you want to ask?"

"The most important question… where is Sam?" Tatsuya asks, making Miya's eyes widen then look at the ground. Tatsuya knew she had the answers, half of his memory of a missing year, he needs to find Sam, his partner, not just for him but for Boss as well.

**AN: I had this idea of having a crossover with this anime and I thought why not W so this is Tatsuya being Kamer Rider Joker and him learning he might have been an apprentice of a hard-boiled detective known as Sokoichi Saegusa and his mother knows where his other half is. I will write another One-Shot of him being Double. To be honest, this didn't felt like my best writing out the first five, well if you like it, either way, thank you. Also, I named Phillip, Sam because I thought it would be nicer if he had a different name so I'd named him after Sam Spade from the novel, The Maltese Falcon.**


	7. Mistral's Greasy Hero

**I don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Henry was glad to be home, being away from his village really made him homesick. He was a farmer no matter where he was. The reason he left was to earn more money for his farm so he didn't have to lay off any of his employees even with using all of his savings he knew they still had a huge debt. One day, he was given an offer to save his farm and village by the Mistral scientist who works for Haven Academy. An offer to be a test subject for a special project he was working on, Henry saw this as the only way and now after a month of test their project he has enough money to pay off the debt for his farm for the next three years.

Henry went to where everyone is, and that's fixing the crops in their fields.

"Hello! I'm back!" Henry calls out.

"Boss!" greeted a young worker, Babba.

"Boss, your finally back!" greeted another worker, Toba.

"It's good to see you, boss," greeted another worker, Haiba.

Babba, Toba, and Haiba are Henry best friends, they were the first one to not give up on him. They call themselves the Mistral Three Crows, he doesn't know why but they like the named and Henry gotten used to it.

"We heard from that you paid off the farm's debt, boss," Babba smiled. "Thanks!" After Babba thanked him, the rest of Henry's employees started to thank him for saving the farm which meant they saved the village.

"Are you alright boss, they didn't do anything weird did they?" Haiba asked.

"Not really, I'd been a test subject of a weapon they've created," Henry answered.

"Are you a hunter now?" Toba asked.

Henry shooked his head but stilled smiled, "No, not really, but they did let me keep it since I'm the only person who can use it." Henry brought out a baby blue looking belt device with a wrench for a handle and an empty slot.

"Wow! What is it and what does it do?" Babba asked his boss.

"It's called a Sclash Drive giving me armor and becoming Kamen Rider Grease."

"Kamen Rider Grease?"

"That's what the inventor called it," Henry said, and before showing his transformation to his friends and employees a loud voice interrupted it.

The person who came in screaming was Jimmy, a teen who tried to join the Three Crows came running towards shouting who knows what.

"Jimmy, why are you screaming?" Henry asked the teen.

"Look as we said before you can't join us, the 'Four Crows', doesn't fit," Babba said.

"No, there're bandits just out the village," Jimmy says. "Also, Boss it's to see you again."

Henry rubbed the back of his head and sighs, "Don't worry everyone I'll handle it."

"What are you serious!"

"Boss, your crazy!"

"Henry it's too dangerous!"

His employees and fellow villagers were trying to convince him not to fight but Henry ignores their worry and went to where the bandits are. Once he found the direction of the bandits he can see there the group of raiders that attack other villages. They were wearing red or black or both with grey. He saw one with wearing a frighting Grimm mask he can tell it was a woman with a red blade. Just by looking at her, Henry knew she was leading them.

"Hey! Leave now, this place isn't going to get raided," Henry told them.

The woman was silence even her group behind her.

"If you don't leave I'll make you!" Henry says, he only received a few waves of laughter from the bandits. Henry brought out his Sclash Driver and place it on his waist forming a belt around it.

**SCLASH DRIVER!**

He then takes out what it seems a jelly pouch and twists the top open before inserting it in his Driver.

**ROBOT JELLY!**

Soon a tune started to play, Henry points at them and says,

"Henshin!"

**TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU!**

He then pushes down the Activator Wrench on his Driver. Then a familiar Snap Ride Builder taking form of a beaker forms around Henry, bathing him with a black liquid coming from the Sclashjelly, the beaker twists unto him which forms his Rider form's incomplete form before a geyser of golden-black fluid bathes him, which takes form of the shoulder and chest armor, and the second helmet, completing his transformation.

**ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAAA!**

Now fully transformation he looks at the bandits and says, "The fire in my heart…The passion…I'll let my fire and passion crush you!"

His employees and fellow villagers look with awe and the bandits were also shock with Henry's transformation into his new armor.

"RAAHHH!" Grease shouted as he ran towards the group and punch the first person in front of him which was the leader but she dodges it making Henry punch on of the bandits knocking him out. "Not the person I was aiming for but good enough." He looks at the rest of the bandits and activates his Twin Breaker.

**TWIN BREAKER!**

Grease started to shoot the bandits that tried to hit him while the others dodge or take cover from his blast. He takes out a turquoise colored bottle.

**HELICOPTER!**

He pulls out the Robot Sclashjelly to make room for the said bottle.

**DISCHARGE BOTTLE!**

**TSUBURENAI!**

Grease then pumps the lever of the Sclash Driver to inject the liquid of the bottle.

**DISCHARGE CRUSH!**

And as he squeezes the bottle in the Sclash Driver, he conjures a helicopter's rotor from the circular node in the palm of his hand, allowing him to fly, he began to fire again with his Twin Breaker hitting few more of the bandits.

"Who the hell is this guy!"

"How is he even doing this!"

"This was supposed to be an easy raid!"

Shock and cries came from the raiders as they were being easily beaten by a golden fighter.

"Raven what are we going to do?" asked a brunette bandit to the masked woman.

"Plans have changed, fall back to the camp let me handle him, Vernal," said Raven.

"But-" started Vernal.

"I said go!" Raven Ordered.

"… Yes ma'am," Vernal left with the rest of the bandits.

Raven confronted Grease, giving herself a distraction for her group to escape.

"You're their leader, right?" Grease asked. "I mean you're the only one wearing a creep Grimm masked, so you have to be. I'm surprised you haven't left with them."

"I have to protect my tribe," she says.

"And I have to protect my home," Grease says.

They'd stared at each other for a few seconds before they'd charged at each other. While Raven used her greatsword, Grease still had his fist and Twin Breaker which was stronger. Raven didn't like how couldn't get a scratch on this Grease, where the hell did kind of armor and weaponry. Raven didn't want to use it but she's used her Maiden powers to use the wind to blow the Rider away. She then readies her hand with electricity which Grease he took notice.

"Oh no you don't," muttered Henry as he pumps his wrench leaver activating his finisher.

**SCRAP FINISH!**

the spout bag-like thrusters begin to point backward and it releases grease-like energy that acts as rockets to propel himself and prepares a kick to his opponent as she shot lighting from her left hand which connects with his right foot was coated with golden energy. Grease powered foot was too powerful for Raven's lighting as his foot was passing through it then finally connecting his foot to her chest. That powerful kick sends her flying back and crashing to a tree.

"That takes cares of that," Henry says as removes his Driver and Sclashjelly from his waist. Soon the whole village was rushing towards Henry thanking him for saving their home.

"That was awesome, Boss!"

"Thank you, sir, you'd saved the village!"

"Let's cheer for our hero, Kamen Rider Grease!"

Soon the whole village was cheering for Henry for protecting them from the bandits. Henry could only grin from appreciation he got knowing he protected his home from another threat.

**AN: I had this small idea of having Grease in an RWBY but not making a whole story out of it. It's not written perfectly but I just wanted it out there so it won't be stuck in my head.**


	8. A Masters Path To The Heavens

**I don't own Fate/Night or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Shirou has no idea how he got into this situation. Right now, he standing in front of a man in blue with blue hair holding a red spear. Looks like destiny wants Shirou to fight more than worms and whoever this man is was not human.

"Sorry kid, it's nothing personal," Lancer says. "You just wasn't supposed to see me."

"Getting rid of any witnesses, am I right?" Shirou said.

"As I said nothing personal," said Lancer.

Shirou grabs his Rider Belt with futuristic technology and placed it on his waist.

"What's this? Trying to look nice before you die, I have to say you should have bought another belt," Lancer joked as he readied his spear.

"It's more than just style, it's for giving me the power to defeat you," Shirou says as he reaches his hand for the sky.

Soon a portal opened in the sky and they heard fluttering noise coming from the portal until they saw a red mechanical kabuto beetle coming towards them. It hit Lancer's chest making him scooting back and landing into Shirou's hand.

"What the hell was that?" muttered Lancer.

"Obaa-san said this, "walking the path to heaven…" Shirou slid the kabuto beetle into his belt, "the man will rule everything"."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying kid?"

"Henshin," was Shirou's next words.

**HENSHIN!**

Soon as a response, hexagons formed around Shirou's body before they covered him completely and transformed Shirou into something new. He was clad in a black bodysuit with silver, bulky armor that was square-shaped on the chest that has red on the upper part. On his shoulder is a red beetle design with the word 'ZECT' over it. He has large, round shoulder pads and large silver gauntlets with cylinder patterns on the arms. There were silver plates on the legs from thighs, knee pads, shins, three thin cylindrical metals on the ankles, and some metal on the feet. His helmet is silver with horns, blue opaque visor, and two black tubes that seem to be holding something back. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

"Ok then, things got more interesting," Lancer says as he charges forward for an attack towards Kabuto.

~/~

Watching from afar Rin Tohsaka with her servant Archer was watching the whole scene as went to Lancer's location when Archer told Rin, he was going after Shirou again. What they saw was something they couldn't understand.

"W-What did Emiya-kun turned into?" She asked her servant.

"I-I do not know it is something I never have seen before," Archer told his master. This timeline has already changed before he even arrived. With a meteor crashing into the city and now Emiya gain this heavy silver armor. Just what was happening to this world

~/~

Lancer and Kabuto were in a fight where nobody has lost, Lancer tried to stab Kabuto with his spear but Kabuto's armor kept him from piercing. Kabuto tried to shoot him but Lancer was quick on his feet dogging his bullets. Kabuto did get a good couple pf punches on the servent leaving a few bruises on Lancer's face. Lancer only glared, he thought this would be fun with this mortal but now he was getting annoying after receiving a few shoots and punched from the masked beetle.

"Okay, I had enough of this fight, let me end this," Lancer said, he was about to use his Noble Phantasm, but all of sudden a bright light got between them.

Shirou felt a strange sting on his left hand then heard a strange female voice in front of him, then he saw her.

Shirou saw a young lady of unrivaled magnificence. She was little, and petite around five feet yet that just served to improve her superbness. She wore a blue ball outfit like a dress, yet in a bizarre manner, it was by all accounts flawlessly worked for battle. Over the dress, she wore brilliant silver defensive layer, silver boots, silver gauntlets, and a silver cuirass in a split second making Shirou realize she was a knight. Her face while the stern was the summit of her excellence and had unadulterated fair hair integrated with a bun, and her face was flawless. Furthermore, her eyes portraying them was a waste of time, they were a profound interminable emerald that appeared to investigate your spirit and made a man need to bow at her feet and swear your essence to her.

'Who is this woman?' thought Shirou as he looks at the beautiful girl.

"I am Servant, Saber has come in response to your summons," the blonde girl says. "Your orders, master."

"Well aren't you full of surprises kid," Lancer's voice echoed from the yard. "You're also the seventh master."

Saber turned her attention outside at the Servant of the Spear, "Master, I ask you to wait here please."

"What are you going to do?" Kabuto asked.

But he didn't need to ask, he figured what she was going to do, "I will handle the enemy, Master."

Kabuto watched her walking off to face Lancer. And while he should listen to his "Servant", Lancer still had much to answer for. It was his battle first. "Not without me you aren't," Shirou says as he stands beside her. "You may want to stand aside," Kabuto told her and she did. "Cast Off." he pulled his Kabuto Zector's horn to it's back, soon his armor had electricity surrounding it and parts of his armor moved and it looked like it was about to pop off.

**CAST OFF!**

The armor pieces then flew off aiming towards his foe, who was hit by one of the pieces of Kabuto's armor debris.

Kabuto had drastically changed from the previous form due to his heavy armor now gone. His upper body was sleeker while his legs remained the same. His forearms and upper arms were now covered in silver plates that connected to silver wrist bands. On his hands are blackguards trimmed in silver and the shoulder guards were mostly silver with a red design on top. His chest armor is now red designed after a beetle's abdomen with silver torso sides. His helmet had gone through the most changes as it was nearly red with a silver bottom covered in black trims. A horn attached to his chin rose up to make the opaque visor into blue eyes while attaching to his forehead as a rhinoceros beetle horn. This is Kabuto's Rider Form.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

"Oba-san said this, "as long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side"," Shirou then lifts his arm having hand point up the sky. "I am a man who walks the path of the heavens to rule over everything, Emiya Shirou, Kamen Rider Kabuto." Shirou turned to Saber. "Are you ready?"

Saber nodded, "Of course, Master." She says as she readies her invisible sword.

Shirou then presses the button on the right side of his belt.

"Clock Up."

**CLOCK UP!**

**AN: I hope you guys liked this one-shot, I saw people already wrote Blade and Wizard so I thought how about Kabuto, so I made Shirou the man who will walk the path of the heavens. Also, Shirou will return in another one-shot, it'll make you Hyper form story.**


	9. Ashikabi Royal Flush

**I don't own Sekirei or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Sahashi Minato was trying to leave the city and all his friends hoping he wouldn't have to put them or others in danger. He didn't want to do it but Trial D is after him, so he can't risk anything. Right now he was sleeping in a tunnel it wasn't the most relaxing place but better than being out in the open. As Minato was dozing off he fell to his side waking him up.

"I'm your target, take me instead!" a now awake Minato shouted, he looks at his side before he realizes Tsukimi and Musubi were standing in front of him. Musubi still having her smile while Tsukimi gave him a scowl but not out of anger or annoyance but sadness.

"It must be uncomfortable sleeping here," Tsukimi says.

Minato stands up, "Why are you both here? How did you find me?"

"You're our Ashikabi, Minato, we're connected no matter the distances," Musubi smiled.

"Well, sorry for making you come over here for no reason but you have to go," Minato says facing away from them.

"Don't be an idiot!" Tsukimi told him. "You left so we couldn't get evolved do think we're that weak."

"Don't be ridiculous I never thought of any of you as weak. I just don't want to get you involved with my problem, especially with Trail D, is more powerful than any other Undead we'd face. Ever since I met all of you and started to live in the inn we became a family and I don't want the people I care about to get hurt because of me," Minato says.

"… Minato, do you really think we would let you go?" Musubi tells him.

"… Kamen Riders are supposed to protect people," He says. "But if my existence only increases the victims…" Minato before looking at them. "Then I'm not fit to be a Rider! Ryoji-san said so."

"You're going to stop because of what he said?" Tsukimi crossed her arms.

"He's right, though! It's because I'm after the Category King," Minato said.

"We know, Miya and President Karasuma told us the situation," Musubi said.

"If people are getting hurt… Because I kept fighting as a Rider… I should do what Shijo-san said." Minato says. "King is strong… I don't know if I can defeat him." Once the words left his mouth Musubi slapped him, surprising Minato and Tsukimi.

Musubi was looking at him with a cute pout, "Minato since I first met you what was your job?"

"Kamen Rider."

"And what is the goal of being a Kamen Rider?"

"It's to seal the undead," Minato answered.

"Exactly, ever since I first met you you've had always been there to protect others and to be there when we thought we could handle alone, but stayed by our side and we'll stick by yours and because you're our Ashikabi but because we love you and we want to be by your side no matter what," Musubi explained.

"She's right," Tsukimi smiled.

Tsukimi's phone began to ring, she answeres her phone and greets the other caller, "Hello? Yes, okay I'll tell him," she ends the call and looks at Minato. "They've found Category King."

~/~

Elsewhere in the city, Category King was drinking a nice frappuccino until he notices people staring and pictures of him with his phone. King got and started to leave but a group of people started following him, once he climbed up the stairs he looks back at the crowd and asks, "What's with you guys?"

The crowd was smiling at him, telling him he was awesome, talking about winning a challenge, King was still confused till a girl showed him a video of Sahashi Yukari telling them to help find her hero and shows a drawing of the Undead human form's face.

"Yahoo, my hero!" a voiced grabbing his attention.

King turned to see Yukari, Shiina, Tsukimi, Musubi, and Minato getting inside the crowd.

"I've imitated your methods," Yukari smirked.

"Man, you're all pretty stubborn aren't you. You really want to save Joker that badly?" King says looking annoyed and impressed.

"Everyone let met handle this," Minato says as he put his Rouze Card into his Blay Buckle.

"You sure? Everyone's watching," King question Minato.

Minato places his Driver to his waist as it forms a belt, "I am a Kamen Rider!" The belt starts to chime and hummed. Minato place his hand on its handle, "Henshin!" he then pulled it making the slot flipped over revealing a red rectangle with a golden spade on it.

**TURN UP!**

A blue rectangle of energy came out of the buckle with the symbol of a Changed Ace Beetle. The rectangular energy pushes King back as Minato walks thought rectangular energy and becoming Kamen Rider Blade. His appearance shocked the crowd while King changed into his Undead form scaring the crowd and making them run from fright.

Blade pulls out his Blay Rouzer as King held his sword. As the two ready their blades, then within a second, they dash towards each other trying to slash each other but for both of them to block each other attacks. King was stronger with his hits as he was pushing Blade back and slice Blade back. Blade grunted before getting back up and open a fan of cards from his Blay Rouzer.

"Your power is mine," King slashes his sword in the air and created a wind attack making Blade lose his Rouze Cards.

Yukari and the Sekireis' look in shock when they saw the Undead took Minato's cards away.

"We have to help him!" Tsukimi exclaimed, she was going to attack King but what stoped by Yukari.

"Don't, my brother has to do this alone," Yukari told her. "He needs to know that he can still be the hero who can protect others."

"Know this you can not seal me with the power level you have," the Undead commented.

Blade ignores his words and dash towards the Undead and taking a sword slash to his left shoulder. Blade holds in the pain and gave a punch King's stomach with no effect. King push his arms away and hit Blade back. Blade slaps the floor with frustration and dash towards King again and tried punching only for King to block his punches with his shield.

"Without the Undeads' power you're helpless," King taunted.

"Even if I don't have cards, I can still seal you!" Blade still trying to punch through King's shield even if King pushes him back, "I am worthy of being a Kamen Rider!" Blade still tried punching through his shield. "For all the people that cannot fight!" Blade shouted as his punches have started to push King back a bit. "**I WILL FIGHT!**"

Yukari and Sekireis' were smiling at Minato's determination.

Blade has started to get his spirit back as he stared dodge all of King's slashes and giving him a couple of punches to the face. Blade blocks King's blade and takes it away from him. Blade started slashing King with his own weapon giving the monster strong and painful hits. King tried to block the next slash with his shield but only for Blade to stab through and breaking the Undead's shield and throwing him back.

Blade walks toward King with King's sword in his right hand and picking up his Blay Rouze with his left hand. Blade dash towards King slicing him up with the two swords before throwing King's sword away, hen then jumps up and slice throughKing's body making him throw up the Rouze Cards.

Tsukimi and Musubi ran towards the cards picking them up and ran towards Minato giving him his cards to seal King.

Blade looks at King and questions him, "Where's Ryoji's card?"

"I dumped them somewhere," King answered.

"You bastard!" Blade snarled as walk towards the Undead with a blank Rouze Card.

"Be careful that after you seal me, I might control you like Leangle," King warned.

"Onii-chan, he's right. He could control you like Shigi-san," Yukari said with a concerned tone.

"I have to Yukari," Blade said as he stands in front of King and absorbs him into the Evolution Caucasus card. Blade turns back to face everyone and bowed, "Thank you, everyone."

~/~

Elsewhere, Hirose Yoshito, Kaoru Seo, and Sahashi Takami watch as Minato capture the Caucasus Undead.

"It seems Minato has obtained the thirteenth card," Yoshito said.

Takami smiled, "Of course he did, he's my son."

"Do you think Minaka-san is watching as well?" Seo asks his friend's mother.

"I hope not because I told that man to stay away from _MY_ children," Takami frowned.

~/~

As the group was having they're small celebration a black figure comes flying towards them, Minato reacted fast and catch the black figure soon to reveal to be a battered Homura.

"Homura-san!" Minato looking surprised.

"Where did she come from?" asked Shiina.

"I'm sorry Minato… I tried to stop it but it was too strong," Homura said as she pointed behind to only see Trial D.

"Everone leave and take Homura somewhere safe, I handle it," Blade says.

"But-" Musubi started.

"I'm not asking I'm telling you, GO!" he ordered them.

"Ok, just be careful Onii-san," Yukari told her brother.

Trial D jumps in front of Blade and slice him with its claws send Blade far back.

Blade stands up taking out his Blay Absorber and took out the Absorb Capricorn card and slip it into the Absorber.

**ABSORB QUEEN!**

Blade looks at his Evolution Caucasus card, "King, lend me your power," before he slid the card he remember what King told him and he could be controlled by the Undead like Shigi. He looks Trial D as the Kaiju bolted towards him. With no other choice, he slid King's card to Absorber.

**EVOLUTION KING!**

A Caucasus plaque covered his Blay Absorber then his body was shocked by blue electricity as it covered his whole body.

The others watch from afar as they watch Minato struggle to use the power of all his Rouze Cards as they flew out of his Driver circling around him.

"Minato," Takami mumbled, as she worries for her husband and the other worry for him.

~/~

With the Seo and the others, they were shocked by what they were seeing.

"That's…" Yoshito whispered.

Takami turned to Yoshito, "What is it?! What is happening to my son!"

~/~

As the cards circled around me a few more times until eventually they turned golden and started to go to their places onto his new golden armor. On his left leg from top to bottom, the Magnet Buffalo, Tackle Boar, and Mach Jaguar plaques appeared. On his right leg from top to bottom, the Thunder Deer, Metal Trilobite, and Kick Locust plaques appeared. The Absorb Capricorn plaque was on his left shoulder armor and going down to his left arm was the Slash Lizard plaque, the Fusion Eagle plaque was on his right shoulder armor and going down was the Time Scarab plaque and the Beat Lion plaque. On his chest armor was a large blue Spade symbol with a gold Evolution Caucasus symbol on it, having a small gold spade too. The Change Ace card was obviously still on his belt. The final piece was his helmet, along with the horn in the middle, two more horns protruded on the left and right of his head as if he was wearing a crown. He became Kamen Rider Blade King Form with a new sword, King Rouzer, appearing in his left hand.

His peers were in awe on Minato's new form that ruly made him look like a king.

"Amazing, he'd evolved," Musubi said.

"He looks like a king," Shiina said in awe.

"I believe this is my Onii-chan's ultimate form, his King Form," Yukari smiled.

Trial D rush towards him tried to strike him but Blade blocks it and he lifted his fist as it started to glow and punched Trial D sending it to a wall.

"Power… power overflows me!" Minato says as he looks at his gloved hand.

~/~

"H-He gained a new form," Takami look at the screen in awe.

"He'd fused with Category King," Seo said as he looks more closely at the screen. "This is…. King Form."

"No, he simultaneously fused with the Thirteen Undead," Yoshito said.

"You mean he…" Takami said.

"Normally it's impossible," Yoshito stated. "... However he…" he stopped as he continued to look at the screen.

~/~

Blade watch Trial D get out of the wall then his armored began to glow as five cards appeared in front of him. Blade grabs the five cards and turned to his Rouzer and inserted his cards one by one.

**SPADE TEN!**

**SPADE JACK!**

**SPADE QUEEN!**

**SPADE KING!**

**SPADE ACE!**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**

Blade grips his sword as it begins to glow. Five Rouze Card holograms of Time Scarab, Fusion Eagle, Absorb Capricorn, Evolution Caucasus, and Change Beetle, appeared right in front of him. Minato prepares a stance and grips his sword and sends an ultimate sword-strike which fired a powerful beam of energy from King Rouzer. The beam strikes Trial D destroying him instantly and leaving nothing behind. The beam was so strong Yukari and the Sekireis' had to take cover before being hit from the wave of energy.

With Trial D destroyed, Minato undid his transformation and went back to his civilian clothes.

"Weird, my body… feels a bit…" Minato couldn't finish his sentence as he fell to unconsciousness.

~/~

Elsewhere, Yagami Kazuma also knows as Kamen Rider Chalice screamed and thrash around a riverine as he felt Minato use the power of King.

~/~

Back with Seo and Yoshito talking about how to deal with Minato's new power. Luckily Takami left the room to go check on her son.

"… we need to remove the Rider System from him," Seo said. "… For him and the rest of humanity."

"To stop and save him we'll need the next artificial trial subject," Yoshito said. "Will give me your assistance." Yoshito smiled and took a sip of his coffee and look out a window. Seo didn't say anything but look out of the next to Yoshitos hoping he not making a wrong decision.

**AN: Ok here's another Kamen Rider Final Form one-shot, also Ryoji Shigo is an OC because I couldn't find a person to be Hajime in Sekirei or from another manga. Also, similar to Ninja turned Shogun, story this Anime/Kamen Rider Crossover will come back to a Decade story I've been working on. So for Kuuga to Kiva give me what anime will be good for a crossover so I can make another Final Form one-shot tell me in the reviews or PM me so I can see which crossover will be added to my Decade A.R. world story. I have ideas for another Final Form/anime one-shots but I want to see your suggestions first. But anyway Zi-O is about to end and Tsukyumi became a Kamen Rider and for the finale, I am giving you a Grand Zi-O/Fairy Tail one-shot that's not part of the ultimate form one-shot. I hope you enjoy this idea and I can't wait to give you the next one.**


	10. Fiore Grand Time!

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

**TIME BREAK! BURST! EXPLOSION!**

Zi-O Trinity uses their finisher on God Serena sending him crashing into a building. This was chaos in the Fiore Capitol. The Alvarez Empire's elite unite was on a full-scale attack.

"This is insane, the whole capital became a battleground," Zi-O said.

"I think we should focus on the others my Overlord," Woz says, as Zi-O Trinity left arm moved the body to the other members of Spriggan 12.

"I never thought they go full-on attack," Geiz remarked, as the right hand took out Zikan Jaclaw. "But, Woz is right Arthur let's focus on the battle."

"Right! Alex! Woz! Let's go!" Arthur said as The three in one Rider ran to help Fairy Tail.

Before they made their way towards August, black fire blast towards their location. Landing in the center of mages and Riders. It was Another Ultimate Kuuga, this Another Rider was bigger than any other Another Rider they'd have faced before.

"**Arthur Tokiwa, the boy who thinks he can be king,**" The giant kaiju says. "**Let me tell you, that dream will never come true! Because I will be Earthlands king!**"

"How did he get bigger!" Lucy yells in shock.

"It's because he absorbed Zeref with that dam watch of his," Irene said, holding her side while being lifted by Heine.

"We beat powerful guys before, this won't be any different," Natsu says, with a determined look.

Natsu fist became demonic and jumped towards Another Ultimate Kuuga. His fiery fist couldn't reach the Another Rider as the monster caught Natsu with his hand.

"**Haha did you really think you could actually be a match with me,**" He laughs.

"Acnologia has the power of a Dragon Slayer, Zeref's power, and Kuuga's power he is unstoppable," Dimaria says.

"As Natsu said before, we faced worse and that won't stop us," Alex said.

"He's right and as future king, I have to protect my subjects," Arthur said.

"Well said, my Overlord!" Woz says with glee.

"You're truly are a fool," Brandish said as she sweats drop from Zi-O's comment.

Arthur pretends not to hear her and activate his Driver to use his finishing move again.

**FINISH TIME! ZI-O! GEIZ! WOZ!**

Zi-O Trinity jumps up in the air. He sees the rest of Fairy Tail and their allies trying to subdue and defeat Acnologia but failing.

**TRINITY!**

Three silhouettes of a pink Zi-O, red Geiz, and a green Woz floating before him. A green energy cube and a series of magenta "Kick" characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O Trinity then has a series of yellow "Kick" characters line up with their feet, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint.

**TIME BREAK! BURST! EXPLOSION!**

Their kick then sends the Acnologia back into the huge energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero. A huge explosion was shown by Zi-O Trinity kick.

"The wasn't too hard," Arthur said dusting his legs.

"Way to go, Arthur!" Lisanna cheered.

"Dam, they're always saving the day in the end," Gray muttered.

"Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia is sure you'll be the hero in the next battle," Juvia trying to cheer him up.

"Good job, you three," Erza congratulates them.

"Yeah, all we need is to find the…" before Arthur could finish his sentence he and everyone were shot by black fireballs.

Everyone was thrown back by the powerful attack even making Zi-O Trinity de-henshin getting the three Riders to separate from each other.

"**Hehehe! Did you really think that would end me?! I am more powerful than ever before. I AM EARTHLAND'S TRUE KING!**" Acnologia shouted, as continues to shoot black fire not caring who he hits.

"Arthur! Are you okay?" Mirajane asked with a concerned tone.

"Y-Yeah, what about everyone else?" Arthur says as he winced in pain.

"Nobody's dead so that's good but we need to get out of here," Mira replied.

"But if we don't stop him now all of Ishgar would be burned down!" Arthur exclaimed.

"But we don't have the power to defeat him even your Trinity Form couldn't stop him!" She retorted back.

"Arthur!"

"Huh? Is someone calling me?" Arthur looking for the source of the voice.

"It sounds like…" Mira ponders before her eyes widen. "That's Romeo's voice!"

"Eh, Romeo?! Shouldn't he be helping the others evacuate the citizens!"

"Arthur!" Arthur and Mira both turn to see Romeo running towards them.

"Romeo?! What are you doing here?" Wendy asks the teen.

"To give Arthur this!" Romeo brought his hand out to be holding the Kuuga Ridewatch.

"Romeo, where did you get this?" Arthur asked.

Romeo scratches the back of his head, "Well…"

~/~

"Let's go, everyone, no pushing or shoving, but please hurry so we can be away from the capitol," Darton told the citizen of Crocus.

"The battle is still going on and we still haven't evacuated everyone yet," Princess Hisui sighs.

"Don't worry Princess I'm sure they would defeat the Spriggan 12," Acradois tried to reassure her.

"It's not that I don't believe in them… it's just that I am a bit concerned for Arthur," she says in concern.

"Hmph, I don't like that boy. Having the nonsense of being a king like it was meant for him. All he has is a foolish dream, plus you heard from the others the kind of future he will give," Acradois scoffed.

"I know Arthur will never be the Demon King, we been told about," Hisui reassured the Holy Knight. "Oma Day has passed and Arthur hasn't shown any signs of being Demon King."

"You say that but he's getting more powerful each day and now he has does eighteen of those watches," Acradois says, still not looking convinced.

"Well, if my daughter says he won't be Demon King, then I believe her," King Toma says. "We just have to believe in hope."

"_**Hope won't save you from the ultimate darkness,**_" a dark voice said.

People turn to see a tall red wolf-like monster facing them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Acradois questioned him.

"_**I am N-Gamio-Zeda the Wolf Gurongi the Ultimate Darkness but I guess not anymore with this Another Kuuga,**_" the monster answered. His sudden appearance scared the citizen making them back away from wolf creature.

"What do you want?" asked Hisui.

"_**I was never meant to be revived but with this new Ultimate Darkness, I can serve him by ending all you humans,**_" the Gurongi said charging towards the royals.

"No, you don't!" a voice shouted as purple fireballs were thrown at him.

N-Gamio covered himself as the attack hit him but hurting him, N-Gamio saw to see a purple teenager standing in there, "_**Now who are you, boy?**_"

"The name's Romeo Conbolt," answered the boy. "While the other is handling the Another Rider. I'll be facing you!" Romeo told the Gurongi. He then jumps up and with his hand lit up with rainbow color, "**Rainbow Fireball!**" the young mage shouted as he threw the multicolor fire at the monster.

There was dust covering where N-Gamio was at and when the dust was gone N-Gamio was still standing unscathed. "**_Do you truly believe your petty magic could subdue me I was the King of Darkness!_**" N-Gamio shouted.

Before he could attack Romeo he stops when he heard something actually they all heard something. It sounded like one of Zi-O and Geiz RiderMachine.

When the motorcycle got closer it came out of nowhere as it hits N-Gamio with its front wheel. The person that hit them wasn't Zi-O or Geiz but it was a different Kamen Rider. He had a black bodysuit, with red sleeveless armor on his upper torso with gold accents on his collar bone, red bracers, golden knee pads, and foot anklets. His helmet resembles a stag beetle with small horn and large red eyes and silver mouthpiece

"**_Kuuga__!_**" growled N-Gamio.

"Wait, Kuuga? As in Kamen Rider Kuuga," Romeo looking surprised at the Rider.

Kuuga looks at Romeo and gave a thumbs-up before heading fist first towards the Gurongi punching the monster. N-Gamio began to grow impatient as he kept getting punch and kick from Kuuga.

"_**What are even doing here?**_" N-Gamio questions him.

Kuuga didn't answer but change his armor into blue losing it's red even his eyes. Kuuga picks pulls his bikes handle turning it into Dragon Rod. Kuuga now in his Dragon Form had been hitting N-Gamio. He then changes his armor to green with a left shoulder pad even his weapon change as it becomes the Pegasus Bowgun. Kuuga jumps back shooting N-Gamio chest three times. Kuuga changes to his final standard form the Titan form making his making hist armor bulky and into silver with purple accents and turning his Bowgun into the Titan Sword. Kuuga swings down at N-Gamio but the Gurongi block the strike with both his hands. The two tried to see who's strength will prevail. Finally, Kuuga used his full strength breaking through N-Gamio's arms and giving two slices the Gurongi making him stumble back and panting.

"_**How are you still strong?!**_" N-Gamio shouted. "_**You were never this strong before!**_"

"Because of every person has a smile worth protecting," Kuuga gestures at the crowd around them. Kuuga stabs his Titan Sword on the ground. Kuuga does a stance before saying, "Chou Henshin!"

Kuuga had his arms out as his belt began humming as Kuuga's armor began to change. Kuuga's new look was black as well as outlined in gold. From his boots to his gauntlets, and then to his shoulder pads were all extended out into spikes as well as his arms and lower legs. Around his waist, his belt was changed as well as it became bulkier as well with center stone turn black as well. Even his helmet had undergone a few changes as the golden horns on him had grown with a second pair and his eye was back as red, just like his original form. He'd changed into his Ultimate Form.

Everyone around was in awe by his new look. They thought his other colorful forms was powerful but this new all-black form had crazy dark power coming from it.

Kuuga grabs his Titan sword making it change the purple accents into black and making the blade longer. N-Gamio started to back as he also felt Kuuga's ultimate form but also knew with his red eye that the Rider was in control. Kuuga dashes with quick speed and before the Gurongi could move he was slashed by Kuuga making him staggered back. Kuuga changed his sword into rod form but instead of a rod became a twin-ended spear. Kuuga then stabs N-Gamio and send him in the air then Kuuga changes the spear into a black accent bowgun and release an arrow at N-Gamio engulfed in a fiery explosion, leaving nothing but ash behind.

With the explosion behind him, Kuuga changed back to his Mighty Form. Kuuga turns to Romeo and walks towards him. Everybody was a bit weary as they handle evil Kamen Riders in the past. As Kuuga was in front of the young fire mage he holds his hand out showing him a blank Riderwatch.

"Wait, what? How do you get a Riderwatch?" Romeo looking at Kuuga shock. "Wait don't tell me…"

The blank Riderwatch began to glow as it turned into the Kuuga Riderwatch and making Kuuga lose his armor.

In front of Romeo was a tall older man who looks like he is in his early 40's. He had long black hair that reaches to his shoulder, short boxed beard. He was wearing a plaid collar shirt, under it was a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown work boots. He looks down at Romeo smiling.

"Here you go," the former Kamen Rider gave his Riderwatch to Romeo placing it in mages hand. "Don't forget to tell Zi-O that a King should always make sure his people are smiling."

"Uh… oh ok, thanks, Mr um…"

"Yusuke, my name is Yusuke," Yusuke says. "Now go help your friend."

"I will!" Romeo stated as ran back to the capital leaving a smiling Yusuke as he began to disappear.

~/~

"Wow… so Kamen Rider Kuuga really gave this to you?" Arthur looking amazed by Romeo story.

"Yeah, so here," Romeo then gives Arthur the Ridewatch. "Protect our smiles!"

Arthur smiles as he grabs the watch with his left hand and is still showing an astonishing look at the Ridewatch, "Don't worry I will!"

**KUUGA!**

When Kuuga Ridewatch activated itself it began to glow, soon nineteen colorful energies appeared above Arthur before landing on top of his right hand.

"What is all this?" Ultear asked.

"It's all the Ridewatches," Elfman said.

"You can feel all their power," Larcade says as they all watch the Riderwatches go straight to Arthur.

Arthur's right hand began to glow until it dimmed showing a golden bulky Ridewatch.

"Woah, I didn't know it could do that!" Romeo looking shocked.

"It gave you a new Ridewatch," Layla said with wide eyes.

Arthur just smiled, "This is my ultimate power," He then looks at Wendy. "Wendy, can you heal me?" He asked the young Dragon Slayer.

"Huh, I don't think I have enough magic to heal you," Wendy told the future king.

"It's fine Wendy, I'll help you," said a female voice.

They turned to see Cheila kneeling beside them.

"C-Chelia…" Romeo stuttered on seeing the pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Romeo," she winked at the boy making him blush. "Anyway, I can help Wendy by combining our healing magic together."

"Thank you, Cheila, Wendy," Arthur thanks the two girls.

Soon after the two teens began to heal Arthur. Once they ran out of magic and healed Arthur he began to stand up. He takes out his Driver and puts it on his waist.

**ZIKU-DRIVER!**

Arthur started walking towards the Another Ultimate Kuuga. Holding his Zi-O Ridewatch am his new golden Ridewatch.

"**You got a new watch! HAHAHA, don't make me laugh! It won't help you! ACCEPT IT, I AM THE KING NOW!**" Acnologia taunted.

Arthur then pressed on the buttons on both Watches to activate it as it lights up with a holographic screen of the face on it to pop out. And for the golden Ridewatch popping it open two slides on each side with the nineteen Legend Riders helmets then showing all their symbols then to Zi-O symbol.

**ZI-O!**

**GRAND ZI-O!**

Arthur then inserts the Zi-O Watch into the right slot of his Driver and slides the Grand Zi-O Watch on its left side which soon activated the Driver as the screen turns on its standby tone as Arthur tilted his Driver downward on the right.

**(Kuuga Mighty Form transformation sound) (Alter Ring transformation sound) ADVENT! COMPLETE! TURN UP! (Onkaku ringing) CHANGE BEETLE! SWORD FORM! WAKE UP! KAMEN RIDE! CYCLONE, JOKER! TAKA, TORA, BATTA! 3, 2, 1! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SOIYA! DRIVE! KAIGAN! LEVEL UP! BEST MATCH!**

Once the standby announcement started a golden clock alter and with all the Heisei Riders status standing on each side of Arthur. On his right side was Kuuga to Decade doing their poses. Starting on his left side was Zi-O to W. Soon the rust began to shed of the status showing their color. He flicks his hands and shouted,

"HENSHIN!"

Sougo then swings his arm on top of his Driver to spin it around, and not only that the world around him spins upside down as well before that and his Driver resets back to their original position.

**GRAND TIME! KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE~! HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECADE~! W, OOO, FOURZE~! WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE~! GHOST! EX-AID! BUILD~! IWAE! KAMEN RIDER~! GRA~ND~ ZI-O~!"**

During the jingle, gold boxes came and contain the Rider statues and shrink down. Arthur default Zi-O suit appear on him without the visors. The boxes started to attach to his body making his armor into gold with silver and purple highlights. He gained shoulders pads on each arm and spike on each upper part of the shoulder. When the statues attached to him, all the Riders did pose before turning into gold. On his left side of his armor was the statues of the first nine Heisei Riders with Decade in the center of his chest then the other nine Heisei Riders on his right side of his armor. His helmet gains a crown with the final statue was Zi-O himself being placed on the crown itself doing a pose before turning into gold as well. The visor characters flew out the golden clock altar then lands on his helmet saying Rider in pink with golden highlights with the two-minute hands larger than his default form.

As everything was in place, Arthur had finally gained his final form, now he is Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O. This astonishing power was flowing through his body like never before. Everyone around him could feel the power and were shocked by the energy he was giving. He passed the expectations of any mage around here even this power could surpass Zeref and his demon themselves.

"Amazing… I can feel the power flowing through me," Arthur says as takes a look at himself.

"Woah!" Natsu jaw drop.

"Amazing he truly has a power of a King," Erza says impressed by his new armor.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I guess he wasn't a fool," Brandish regretting being rude to Arthur.

"Now that is a manly king," Elfman commented.

"For once Nii-san, I have to agree with you," Lisanna replying to her brother.

"Alex that power…" Layla started.

"… is the same as Oma Zi-O," Alex grimace finishing her sentence.

Woz smiled seeing his overlord gain the ultimate power he then stood up holding his Oma Advent Calendar, "Rejoice! No… words are no longer necessary. However, we must savor this magnificent moment!" Woz says with pure joy.

"Alright, let's do this," Arthur press the Build statue activate it.

**BUILD!**

A golden portal with clocks with the year says 790, it opens with Kamen Rider Build flying towards Acnologia with a Rider kick before disappearing. Arthur presses the Kuuga statue.

**KUUGA!**

Another golden portal open but with the year 773, Kamen Rider Kuuga appears to hit Acnologia with his own Rider kick causing the Another Kuuga a lot of pain.

"Unbelievable… he can summon Kamen Riders from their time period," Ultear amazed at seeing Grand Zi-O power.

Arthur presses the Kuuga statue again only to show the Kuuga Titan symbol which gave him the Titan Sword.

**KUUGA!**

"Even their weapons as well," Jellal mutters with eyes lock on Arthur.

Arthur grabs it and dashes towards Acnologia. Acnologia tried to hit him with his claws but Arthur dodges the hit and jumped up and started to slice the Another Ultimate Kuuga pushing him back.

"And up next!"

**OOO!**

Arthur touches the OOO statue summoning Kamen Rider OOO from the year 783. OOO appeared with red, yellow, and green circles and three broken columns between the circles. Hitting him with a Tatoba kick.

The Zi-O statue in Arthur crown began to move and say, "Time Rewind!" With saying that OOO and his kick was rewinding OOO back to how he was summoned and frozen it.

"He can rewind and freeze time as well?!" Gray shouted with an annoyed tone.

"I can understand why those Time Jackers called him "Demon King"," Invel says as studied the powerful Rider. But he still felt even with studying Zi-O new strength, any plan for the empire to surpass the Demon King will surely fail.

Arthur presses the Build statue again summoning the Fullbottle Buster. Acnologia shot a couple of his black fireballs but only for Zi-O to hit the fireballs back at him.

Arthur turns the Fullbottle Buster into canon mode.

**FULLFULL MATCH DESU!**

Arthur shot a powerful blue beam hitting Acnologia on the chest.

**FULLFULL MATCH BREAK!**

Arthur unfreezes OOO letting him do his Rider Kick on Acnologia again. Arthur then activates the Hibiki and Ghost statues opening the portal of 788 and 778.

**HIBIKI!**

**GHOST!**

Both Riders came out of the portal with both of their right legs filled with power. Their foot hit Acnologia chest send him a few inches back.

Arthur went to his right leg and press the Gaim statue. The golden portal summoned Kamen Rider Gaim from the year 786.

**GAIM!**

Gaim used his Daidaimaru Naginata to send orange energy slices at the giant monster trapping him in a giant orange sphere. Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it making him explode.

Zi-O then pressed the left of his chest and press Ex-Aid statue.

**EX-AID!**

Another golden portal appeared in the sky summoned Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from 789. EX-Aid went for a dive kick with his right foot coated with energy landing a hit on Another Kuuga leaving the word GREAT behind.

"So this is the kind of power he has," Arthur says as he sees the damage he has done to Another Rider. "Here's the final attack!"

Arthur tilted the Driver downward on the right.

**FINISH TIME! GRAND ZI-O!**

He then swings his arm on top of his Driver to spin it around, making his Driver resets back to their original position.

**ALL TWENTY TIME BREAK!**

Soon five portals open from 790, 778, 786, 788, 789, 773, and 783. The Riders Arthur has summoned are floating and slowing going with their kick. The difference with summoned Riders in their different forms.

Build was in his Genius Form, Hibiki in his Kurenai Form on top of his giant Akane Taka, Gaim was in his Suika Arms, Ghost in his Mugen Damashii, Ex-Aid in his Lv.99 Maximum Gamer, Kuuga in his Pegasus Form holding on his Armor Machine Gouram, OOO in his Gatakiriba Combo with several clones behind the original.

"That's a lot of Riders coming at once," Lucy says.

"I didn't know the other past Riders had this much power," Erza said looking amazed.

"Maybe that's why they're called Legendary Kamen Riders," Mira said as she watches her friend use his finishing move.

Acnologia fired his black flames at the floating Riders above him. But his flames didn't destroy them they were simply frozen in place.

Arthur brought out his Saikyō Zikan Girade out and activate his sword finisher.

**KING GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Once his sword gave its finisher announcement he coats his sword with yellow energy, before raising it giving Another Ultimate Kuuga a couple of slices before stabbing him in the chest. Acnologia grunts in pain, Arthur started to use all of his strength to lift the huge kaiju then threw it up in the sky and in range of the frozen Riders.

The little Zi-O statue on his crown started to move again and shouted, "Ikuze!"

**GENIUS!**

Build Genius giving a Genius Break kick at Acnologia.

Hibiki Kurenai on top of his Disk Animal fired a couple of powerful fireballs from his Ongekibou Rekka.

**SUKIA SQUASH!**

Gaim gave a Twin Blade Slice making him envelop him for a second in a watermelon.

**OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost Mugen dive in for his God kick hitting Acnologia chest.

**MAXIMUM CRITICAL BREAK!**

Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer delivers a kick from his huge foot at Acnologia and leaving it with a PERFECT.

Kuuga Pegasus holding onto Gouram fires a green arrow from his Pegasus Bowgun.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO Gatakiriba duplicates perform the flying sidekick with all the duplicates hitting Acnologia making him give a large explosion.

"GHAAAAAA!" Acnologia screamed as he was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

Another Ultimate Kuuga hit the ground with a loud thud with darkness escaping its body leaving two bodies. Acnologia and Zeref have separated with the defeat of Another Ultimate Kuuga.

"I can't be defeated!" Acnologia tried to reach for Another Riderwatch but was shattered before he could even touch it. "Nooo! I will not be defeated..." Acnologia mutters before losing consciousness.

For Zeref, well with the power of Grand Zi-O and Legendary Riders took a toll on his body. His body began to fade.

"Father!" Larcade ran towards Zeref side.

"Heh, it looks like the demon was going to end me wasn't Natsu but Demon King himself Zi-O," mumbled Zeref.

"My king, this the start of a brand new day," Woz kneeled in front of Arthur.

Arthur just stayed silent.

Irene walks towards Arthur when she saw his grand power she knew that it surpasses everyone in this area. A boy who doesn't have magic has incredible power defeated Acnologia something she couldn't, not alone. She heard about this boy's future to become the Demon King called Oma Zi-O that would kill half the population of Earthland and more. There was only one thing she can do.

The rest of Fairy Tail and their allies were wary of what that woman would do. Erza was more wary of her mother since she learns about her life to insanity. As her two "angels" were also curious about what their master is going to do.

Irene came in front of Arthur of few centimeters, she stared at him for a few seconds until she kneels in front of him surprising everyone except Woz.

"Milady?!" Heine says as she is shocked to see her mistress kneeling.

Irene ignores the stares, "I can see why they're afraid of you, you truly are the Demon King."

"Uh… can you not call me Demon King, I'm trying to be a greatest, kindest king," Arthur says. "I appreciate the support of me being king but I don't want to be known as the Demon King."

Soon all of the members of the Alvarez Empire, minus Larcade who by the fallen Black Wizard, began to kneel in front of Arthur accepting him as the true Demon King. But for the people of Fiore, they were unsure what to do. They trust Arthur to stay off the path of Oma Zi-O, but lately, Arthur has gained more power that matches with his future counterpart. For now, Arthur friends just watch him and the remaining members of the Spriggan 12. Then in a blink of an eye, Arthur was gone.

"Huh? Where did Arthur go?" Natsu asked.

"It seems my Demon King has summoned his past self to congratulate on his success of collecting all Nineteen Ridewatches," Woz answered.

"Why would he do that?" Mira asked.

"Wouldn't Arthur have a chance on defeating Oma Zi-O?" Laxus asked as well.

"My King always has a plan, but I will retrieve him," Woz says as his scarf surrounded him teleporting him in the year 841.

With Woz gone this left the remaining forces of Alvarez Empire with Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcìere in awkward silence. Before anyone could say a word some kind of energy surged through the area.

"What is this?!" questions Cobra.

"It's chronal energy, the past is being rewritten!" Layla exclaimed.

"Is this Arthur and Oma Zi-O doing?" Jellal asked.

"No, the cause is happening here," Alex said.

"It's the Time Jackers, this is their doing!" said Ultear.

"Then we must stop them before they-" Befoe Erza could finish the sentence she and the rest of the people in Fiore disappeared, unknowingly they place to their new lives set by Another Zi-O II.

**AN: Here you guys go the tenth chapter. I made this one-shot as a goodbye for the final episode of Zi-O even though it's Saturday, the people in Japan have already seen the finale while we have to wait for a day or two or to just watch it raw. This is my version of Fairy Tail Grand Zi-O henshin, sorry if Kuuga and the fight scenes were written poorly, I tried my best to use Another Ultimate Kuuga and not making him too difficult to fight for Zi-O.**

** I chose the name Arthur because of my favorite Disney cartoon Sword of Stone that features Arthur of the Round Table when I was a kid. I named Geiz, Alex which was short for Alexander III of Macedon who was King during Ancient Greek. For Tsukyomoi, I just made Laya her first name and Tsukuyomi her last name, just to let you know since I didn't put her full name in the story. And Woz stays as Woz.**

**Also, did you heard Geiz will be getting new V-Cinema next year called Kamen Rider Zi-O NEXT TIME: Geiz, Majesty. Geiz will get a new form, maybe kingly form like Grand Zi-O. Woz will get one as well next year, so Zi-O will probably have three more movies; Kamen Rider Reiwa: The First Generation and probably two V-Cinema maybe three if they make Tsukuyomi but since they haven't announced a Kamen Rider Rogue V-Cinema it most unlikely. ****Either way, I will happy to watch them. **

**I hope you enjoy the one-shot and to leave your thoughts in the review box.**


	11. FFXV Drive

**I don't own Final Fantasy or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"Ryker, wake up!" a female voice shouted.

"Huh?!" Ryker exclaimed, his mind finally woke up. As the sun hits his eyes it was barely sunrise and he was having good sleep. He looks around twenty-nine years old, with black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a green jacket with a silver "R" symbol on the left side of his jacket, a white color shirt underneath with a red tie, blue jeans, and Piloti racing shoes.

Ryker looks around and saw he was in the Tridoron. Did he fell asleep in the car again? Well, that explains why his neck hurts like hell? Ryker was about to go back to sleep until he hears tapping from his of the car window. He turns to see the beautiful mechanic Cindy Sophiar was trying to get his attention.

"Will you get up, we're supposed to meet the prince later," Cindy told him as Ryker opens the window. "We have to get the shop ready."

"Isn't it a bit too early?"

"If you get up I can make it worth your while," Cindy said giving him a seductive look.

"Nope," Ryker says as he rolled the windows up shocking the mechanic.

Cindy had enough and open the Tridoron door and pulled Ryker out of the vehicle and closed the door behind him.

"Ugh…" Ryker groan. "Did you really have to do that?"

"I had too since seducing you didn't work."

"Babe, your gorgeous and my eyes are only for you but for your love life we both know I come in second place," he stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're married to your job Cindy, as I am the mistress you are cheating with," Ryker said dramatically.

Cindy sighed at his foolishness and at the truth because even when they've been a couple for a year she has been ignoring him.

"You're right I have been a bad girlfriend and…" she was going to keep apologizing but was cut off by Ryker with a kiss.

"Listen it's okay," Ryker said. "You're good at what you do, and I might've broken the Tridoron and Krim would have had a fit."

"Why wouldn't I?" said a voice, they turn to see Krim Steinbelt aka Mr. Belt, as he transfer his mind into the Drive Driver, is in the center car's dashboard. "Cid and I work really hard on the Tridoron and we would appreciate if you don't ruin the vehicle, Ryker."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Ryker holds his hands up.

Soon, the garage alarms started to ring telling them there is a Roidmue out there.

"Let's go, Ryker, it must be that Pain Roidmue that escape from us yesterday," Krim said.

Cindy shivered from remembering what that Roidmue almost did to her. She was glad that Roidmue didn't get too far. She saw Ryker get inside the driver seat. With the weapon still open, she gave Ryker a peck on the cheek.

"Stay safe, babe and don't scratch the car," Cindy told him as she made way to open the garage door.

"No problem," Ryker as he puts on his seatbelt and drove into the Leide desert.

Ryker drove through the bumpy dirt road. What he doesn't like about this Leide desert was all the dirt that gets on it since he has to wash it. As he made the way through the desert he finally spotted the Roidmue trying to turn a wild Chocobo into data. Ryker drove and hit Roidmue 010 sending him flying back getting him away to stop the data transfer of the Chocobo making it run away.

"Look like I found you!" Ryker said.

The Paint Roidmue got and inwardly frown at the Rider, "It's you! Kamen Rider Drive! You took my paintings thief!" 010 yelled.

"Look who's talking thief," Ryker retorted back. "Now I'm here to stop you so you never harm anybody again and return the women back to normal!" said before placing the Drive Driver on his waist and a red belt attached to his waist.

"Let's go, Ryker," Krim said.

"Alright," Ryker replied

"**Okay. Start... Your Engine!**" Mr. Belt announced.

Ryker turned the key of the Drive Driver and techno music started playing. He took out the small red car and turned the bottom half upwards, looking like a lever. He placed it in his Shift Brace.

"Henshin!" Ryker shouts as he pushed the lever.

Ryker was soon enveloped in a red cylinder that concealed his whole body as holographic pieces of armor appeared and merged with him before materializing. When it did, he was in a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down the side of his arms and legs, wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands however since the brace occupied the left band there was a red line over it, unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and clad with red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Tridoron suddenly produced a wheel from its tires and went towards Ryker's chest that now had a tire with a red line on it, which gave him more of a racer feature. Finally, his helmet greatly resembled that of a race car, it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line, the eyes were that of a car's headlights, a silver "R" on his forehead, the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more than race car feature, and finally a silver mouthpiece. This is Kamen Rider Drive.

**DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

Drive's eyes began to glow for a second showing that he was ready to go. Drive crouch down to the right and says, "Let me take you out for a spin." Drive then dash forward and fought against the Roidmue. The 010 use his paint tubes and hit Drive back.

Drive remove Shift Speed and inserted Shift Dimensional Cab into the brace and push the leaver.

**TIRE KOUKAN!**

**DIMENSION CAB!**

His tire was now replaced with a taxi colored theme wheel as the right-diagonal upper part of his body popped off.

"Bye-bye," Drive said before his upper half sink into the yellow wheel as it traveled towards Paint.

It circled around him as Drive popped out of the wheel, Paint lunged forward his string-like marker arm at him as he traveled on the arm before reaching his face and punching three times. The paint was sent flying back as Drive's body walked over to him, the diagonal left bodied arm tapped his shoulder making the Roidmude turn around only to get kicked thus rolling on the ground.

"Grr, so that's how stole my precious paintings!" 010 grimaced as Drive attached himself together, tapping his left leg to get a feel of himself again.

"Exactly," Krim said.

"As I said before, you're a kidnapper!" Drive retorted back.

"Alright that's it, it's time I finish you off for good this time! Come, Handel-Ken!" The Tridoron shot the sword from its hollow section directly at Drive. Now with Handle-Ken in hand, Drive started slicing 010 sending him stumbling back.

Drive was about to finish him when he heard the sounds of a slot machine, it was Shif Vegas as it drove into his other hand. "What's up, Vegas?"

"He's saying 'he thinks you can manage a 777 now', Ryker," Mr. Belt smiled.

"Alright! Let's do this Vegas!" Drive said before exchanging Cab for Vegas.

**TIRE KOUKAN!**

**DREAM VEGAS!**

Once Vegas's tired attached itself onto Drive, it began to spin while glowed in colorful sparkles.

"Your love for fun has returned, right Vegas?" Drive grinned as the 777 appeared and fired gold coins at 010 sending him flying back.

"Equip Vegas to your sword and finish him," Krim said.

"Alright," Drive inserted Vegas into Handle-Ken's slot then twisted the key.

**HISSATSU: DREAM VEGAS! FULL THROTTLE!**

Drive charged at 010 who tried to stop him by firing his projectile blast at him, Drive slid on his feet avoiding all of the blast as he got close and slashed him.

**TURN!**

He then slashes at 010 as the first 7 holograms appeared.

**TURN!**

He slashed again as the second 7 appeared.

**U-TURN!**

And with the final attack, a third 7 appeared. Soon all three appeared as Drive slid away from the explosion as Paint Roidmue core floated in the air and exploded.

Drive took Vegas out of his brace and pushed the button canceling the transformation.

**NICE DRIVE!**

"Heh, Cindy would love this, a shower of gold," Ryker snickered. "Come on let's head back to Hammerhead." The Rider said as he heads back to the Tridoron. He got in and place Mr. Belt on the dashboard and drove home after a fifteen-minute drive they'd reach Hammerhead only to see Cindy and Cid with four individuals next to a black convertible. He parked the Tridoron inside the garage and went out to meet the four guests.

"Babe, your back from your errand?" Cindy asks.

"Yeah wasn't that difficult, got that friend to have fun again," Ryker replied. "So, who are these guys?"

"Since you don't pay attention to anything, let me introduce you to them," Cindy gestures the four individuals. "This is Prince Noctis and his three friends Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto. You guys this is my boyfriend Ryker Tomari."

"Boyfriend…" Prompto looking crestfallen as Gladiolus and Ignis greeted the man.

"It's good to meet you all, especially you Prince Noctis," Ryker open his hand for a handshake.

Noctis took the Ryker's hand and shook it, "It's good to meet you as well. Are you a mechanic as well?" Noctis asks as he let go of Ryker's hand.

"No, I'm more of a racer, so if you ever need a racer, I'll be ready and in Top Gear!" Ryker smiles as straightens his tie.

**AN: Here's another one-shot because I just finished it last night, so I hope you guys and gals like it. Welcome the new Decade will be updated later just fixing it to seem pleasable enough. And I am almost done with three other one-shots and try to give this one-shot a better title as well.**


	12. Kuroinu: A True King Appears!

**I don't own Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo Wa Hakudaku Ni Somaru or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

A man in a black and red outfit with chains walk through the castle that once belongs to the dark elf Queen Olga, till Vault sits on her throne now. This man is a person of royalty as well, king o his own species, the Fangires, who are feared by commoners and mercenaries alike who they believe to be a myth. This man came to Olga's castle to retrieve her, he didn't want to save her because of the good of his heart, he needed her for the safety of his people.

He finally reaches to a room filled with Black Dogs and ogres. They saw someone wondering and wants to know who he is and why he's here.

"Hey, who are you?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm Niiro and I'm here for Olga," the man said.

"Sorry, but this slut and her fellow whore belong to Vault now for his pleasure and ours as well," a man says.

"I wasn't asking," Niiro then points at them. "Go extinct, Kivat!"

Suddenly a red and black mechanical looking bat, Kivat-bat the 2nd flew next to Niiro, "Be grateful, it's extinction time," Kivat says to them before flying to Niiro's right hand.

**GABBUI!**

Kivat bit on Niiro's hand and glass markings appeared on his skin, causing the men and ogres to look at him at surprise. An eerie tune played out as black chains wrapped around his waist and made a black belt.

"Henshin," the Fangire King said as he attached Kivat onto his belt. His body then turned to green glass and shaped into a different figure which obviously resembled a bat. He was now wearing a red armor was trimmed with silver in some places and his helmet was red and had a green eyepiece which gave the resemblance to fangs. It was his black faceplate which was resembled bat-wings and smaller black bat-wings head crest with a small circular green gem. His mouth plate was silver framed with black fangs. He had Fuestles, which were gold in color and his belt was black with Kivat-bat the second perch upside down. This was Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

"I don't have time to waste, so let me end this quickly," Dark Kiva said. He then takes out his Wake Up Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP THREE!**

~/~

It is a dark, quiet and gloomy room with limited lighting. The worst of all the places without any outside surroundings. Prolonged staying in one of the cells required an intensive amount of willpower. Failure to endure such a harsh environment may drive anyone insane. For today, there were two female dark elves imprisoned under the same cell. Usually appearance of the typical dark elves such as brown-skinned appearance and sharp-edge ear looking. The darker the skin is, the purest of the dark elves. They were the former Queen Olga and her servent Chole.

They were two powerful women, but now they were nothing but the noise of moan and grunts inside their cell room. Chole was just fucking the former Queen's brain out with a strap on with the latter having her face in the ground and tongue sticking out and the two guards watching was jerking off at the scene. The two elves' faces only shown pure ecstasy of the pleasure they were giving each other. The moans and grunts were interrupted by screams of Black Dogs and Ogres in the other room, a scream that didn't have pleasure.

"What the hell was that?" said one of the guards as he put his penis back inside his pants.

"Probably fucking some slave," said the second guard jerking to the women.

"It didn't sound like it, I'm going to check," the first guard said, as he reaches for the doorknob, a blade went through his skull.

"What the fuck!" shouted the second guard as he saw his comrade killed. He fell on his but with his prick out and the elves still noticing what's happening around them.

The doors open to show Dark Kiva holding his imperial sword he looks at the other guard before slicing his head off, he starts to wipe the blood off his blade and was glad he didn't eat rotten men.

"Kivat, wake the women up, I need them in their right minds," Niiro ordered, as gave the bat a bag of dust.

Kivat flew between the bars and flew above them pouring the dust in the bag. The two women moaning began to die down as they began to gain their senses. Once they saw the position they were in the blonde elf quickly remove herself from Olga's body.

"I'm truly sorry Olga-sama for defiling you," Chole apologizes.

"It is not your fault Chole, we were both defiled and left like animals in heat," Olga said. "Now how did we-" Olga turned around to see where they are and her eyes widen when she saw the Dark Rider. "I-It's you, wh-what are you doing here."

"I need you for something elf," Dark Kiva says as he opens the door to their prison.

~/~

Elsewhere, Feoh was being attacked by Vault's forces whether they are humans or monsters. Right now, Princess Alicia looked over the parapet and saw down in the courtyard demons: imps and orcs, with nuns tied to posts and being stripped naked by the tiny cretins. The very sight shocked and scared the blonde knight.

"No! Please stop it!"

"No!"

The nuns begged and wailed for the demons to show them mercy, but none would. The demons were eager to indulge their vices.

"Now I know we're all eager to start! To start defiling these nuns! They're just asking to be violated!" said the Imp leader.

"You bastards…!" Alicia growled.

"You are the Princess of the land, right?" The Imp leader chuckled. "You have front row seats to witness this and it's about to start!"

"Get away from them!" Alicia shouted.

"But you abandoned these girls for us to be violated."

"I said leave them alone!"

"Oh? Then how about you take their place, Princess," Suggested the Imp.

Alicia was taken back by the demon's suggestion. She didn't know if she should take that offer but was afraid those monsters will still rape the nuns.

"Is that the Princess I hear?" a nun said. "Please don't look!"

"She's right Princess! You have important fighting elsewhere!" said another nun.

"Just stop it and leave those girls at once!" Alicia ordered.

"Like we'll obey that order!" the Imp leader laughed.

A smaller imp was about to put his penis inside the nun before he and the other monsters were hit by a silver disk with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"What the hell is this?!" Yelled the Imp leader.

"That is Sagark," said a male voice. The monster turn and the Princess and her knights look down to see a young man in silver armor with a blue cape but he was also barefoot. He had shaggy black hair with sharp brown eyes. "Nii-chan told me not to get involved but I couldn't let innocent people get hurt."

"Who the hell are you?!" the Imp leader shouted.

"My name is Royce, but I have another name as well," Royce said. "Sagark!" he calls out his silver friend.

Sagark flew towards Royce's waist attaching to his waist as it made a black strap stretching from the sides to fasten around him like a belt. The plate on the Sagark's head spun. It was facing upwards too.

"Henshin," Royce says as he pulls out a strange white handle that looked like a key/flute known as his Jyacorder and inserted it into a slot on the right side of Sagark's head. He swiftly pulled it out.

**HENSHIN!**

Sagark spoke as the plate spun rapidly. Royce's face was covered with glass markings he the became covered in glass and then it shattered to reveal him in black and silver armor. He wore a full bodysuit with silver bracelets on his ankles and on his wrists which stretched over his forearms. His shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards. On his chest was a stained glass flower pattern. His helmet had blue eyes with a snake's head in between the two eyes. The helmet also had a crown on top. The key flute in his hand, the Jyacorder, had a thin red blade extending from it now. This is Kamen Rider Saga.

"You may also call me Saga," Saga said as he runs forward with his Jyacorder ready to strike.

The Imps jumps towards him ready to stab him but Saga to fast and slice over four Imps in less than five seconds. Saga changes his red blade into a whip and whips the giant ogres back away from the nuns. He changes his whip back into a blade and jumps forward to the ogres and slices the necks of four of them killing them instantly. The Imp leader was starting to freak out and began to run away from the scene.

"You don't get to run away," Saga said.

Saga took out a white Fuestle with a blue wave pattern on it before putting it in Sagark's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Sagark called out as Saga withdrew the Fuestle. He then inserted the end of his Jyacorder into Sagark's slot before swiftly drawing it back out, the charge up complete as Sagark's head plate begun to spin.

The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floating in the air which shocks everyone in the kingdom as they did not know what was going on. Saga stood with his Jyacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. He then thrust it forward, the blade turning back into a whip that stabs through the Imp leader's chest. A bright red symbol appeared in the sky, the Kiva's royal emblem. Saga jumped up and through the emblem before coming back down from a different part of it. He landed on the ground as the Imp leader was pulled up by the whip, struggling. Saga gripped the Jyacorder tightly.

"For the crime of harming my these innocent girls, I sentence you to death," Saga said in a dark tone.

The Imp could only scream in horror as he exploded into nothingness.

Sagark detached himself from Royce's waist and flew out to cut the nuns restraints freeing them then flew away from the city. The nuns began to thank him for rescuing them only for Royce to nod their appreciation and giving them a small smile. He walks towards Alicia's position and jumps landing right next to her.

"Gah!" Alicia yelped as Royce. "Uh, thank you, Royce, was it?" making the young man nod yes. "Well, thank you, Royce, for saving these nuns for a traumatizing event. But, I wish you still kept your armor because there's still more fighting to do," She told him.

"Sagark only assists me for this one fight but left to my brother's side," Royce said.

"Your brother?"

"Yes, he's King of our people and he cares little about other races," Ryker said.

"You're not human?" Alicia looking surprised.

"No, I am a Fangire," Royce began to show stain glass marks on the side of his face. "We live by eating the life energy of humans and other races as well," His words made Alicia and her knights to step back a bit. "But… the other species gain my interest."

"Oh... Will you help us fight off the rest of the men and monsters," Alicia asked.

Royce shook his head, "No, because my Nii-chan and I have discovered a bigger threat than human men with extreme lust."

"Like what," Alicia asked wondering what big threat out there will keep a powerful warrior like Royce from helping them.

~/~

Up in a hill far away from Feoh's castle, Sagark was flying towards three people and a Kivat who standing on top of the hill. Sagark floated by the Fangire King head and began speaking to him in an unknown language.

"Is that what he's been doing," Niiro huff. "My brother should know we shouldn't bother with human affairs no matter how much they intrigue him." King turned to Olga and Chole. "Olga, I think after saving your life you give me any information I need."

"What do you need?" Olga asked him.

"Give me all the information about Arc and the Legendorgas," Niiro says.

**AN: Well here you go a Kuroninu and Kiva crossover. You must be wondering why I made a Hentai/KR crossover, well a month ago I look for good stories to read and saw there's was two here and I never saw this title and search it up and found this Hentai. I watch the whole thing and something came to my mind and it was if there was Kamen Rider there he or she would have killed them all. So I created this with Kiva being with a group that lived for thousands of years so I thought I'll put Dark Kiva and Saga since they both look more kingly and a bit medieval. I made Niiro look like King from the show and Royce looks like Corrin from Fire Emblem but with black hair and normal ears. Also, don't ask me to do any more Hentai Crossovers because this story is the first and last one I'll ever do. Anyway, be prepared for Monday morning because I'm uploading a new one-shot.**


	13. Evolto is the End

**I don't own Owari no Seraph or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Hyakuya Yuichiro couldn't understand how he got here. He remembered he was in his room then the next thing he knew he woke up restrained in a box container connected to wires and it was a quarter filled with water. Right now, all he could see was a figure with a red helmet with a cobra visor. Cobra-Man was saying something to Yu and he couldn't really focus on what he was saying as he tried to break out from his restraints.

"Heh heh, boy you were chosen to be a host for an important figure," the Cobra-Man said. "He has the power to destroy worlds. He could have destroyed this world but he was stopped by four individuals, but he survived his defeat." The Cobra-Man shows a container of a red slug. "This is what is left of Evolto and you will be lucky enough to have him inside you." Cobra-Man continues to talk. "That's why we need to raise up your Hazard Level becuase right now it's a 1.8 so we need to raise it up to a 4.8 for now." The Cobra-Man opens a small borehole of the box and placed the container holding the red slug and place it in the borehole. The red slug crawled towards Yu and entered inside him making Evolto DNA overtake his human DNA. "Now that you have the great Evolto essence, it's time for you to have more to worthy to wield his power."

Cobra-Man walks towards the control panel connected to Yu's container. Yu was getting nervous with Cobra-Man working on the buttons and switches. He thought fighting vampires would be his end but dying from a mad scientist was not how he wanted to go. Yu was going to try to escape his restraints again but next thing he knew he felt pain like no other. Gas was filling his container which was making it hard for him to breath. After an hour, the Cobra-Man stop his experiment and returned Yuichiro to his room without alerting the others. He left a box that contains Evolto weapons and gear by the side of his bed and left a note that says,

'_You want to kill all the vampires, right? Well, I gave you the power to exterminate them all. Evolto and your anger will give you that power. The vampire may control this world but you hold it hostage and kill it. Now, when the time is right, henshin_.' - Katsuragi

Now that the pieces were placed nobody will ever stop for the rise of Evolto.

~/~

Yu couldn't believe this was happening his best friend who he thought was dead was now a vampire helping the other vampires holding his squad captive. Mika was trying to get Yu to ignore the situation but it only got him angry as he wanted to help his new friends. Now those vampires were hurting his new friends

Yu looks on despondently. Mika snatches his wrists from below and tells him that it is past the point of no return, and he needs to give up. Crowley chomps into Shinoa's neck as she cries. Seeing this, Yu covers his face and starts shouting. Yu's eyes become unfocused, and the sclera of his left eye turns red and starts spilling blood.

~/~

Yu didn't know where he was but what he saw were the bright sun and girlish looking boy tied up on his Asuramaru. Yu started walking up to a young boy so he can untie him but heard a voice telling him to stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a deep voice.

Yu turns around and saw himself, "Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Evolto, don't you remember, I was the slug that crawled in you," Evolto explained.

"Where are we?" Yu asked.

"In your mind and I have to say I'm glad you got angry because now your Hazard Level is 5 which means you can use my Evol-Driver," Evolto says as he walks up to him.

"Evol-Driver?"

"It would be a waste of time," Evolto places his hand on Yu's head. "Let me do this instead." And before Yu could say anything his vision turns black.

~/~

Mika saw Yu's left sclera turn back to white with the bleeding stopping as well. Yu closes his eyes and Mika for help. Mika was happy to know Yu was taking his advice and as Mika walks to Yu's side to help he felt pain in his stomach. Mika looks down to see Yu's fist on his stomach before it was pulled back and felt Yu's fist on his cheek before being sent to the ground. Mika saw Yu looking down him with a smile and his iris turning red.

"Ha, you are a fool to think I was him," Yu said but in a masculine voice.

"Y-Yu…?" Mika weakly said.

"He's taking a nap, but you can all call me Evolto," Yu said.

"You're a demon," Mika says.

"Nope, I made sure that demon was tied up so he doesn't get in my way," Yu (or Evolto) said. "Watching his friends being bitten and having their blood drain away got him really angry which made his Hazard Level rise up. With his Hazard raised to a level 5, it finally made him eligible to use this." Evolto pulls out a red belt-looking device with a blue handle on the side. Connected to the crank was a massive gear resembling a star chart in astronomy and with two empty slots.

Evolto then puts the strange device onto his Yu's waist forming a belt and making it announced it as well.

**EVOL-DRIVER!**

He then slowly took out two bottles. One had a white cobra in front of a white gear, with a mechanical red cobra piece on the end of it with yellow eyes. The cap was yellow and has a symbol that was a cross between the planet Saturn and a gear. The second bottle was black. It has a silver-piston with a gold gear symbol, which had a line running through the gear. It also had a yellow cap with a Saturn gear symbol on it as well.

He placed the red bottle on first in the Driver slot.

**COBRA!**

Then he placed the second bottle into the empty slot.

**RIDER SYSTEM! EVOLUTION!**

Evolto placed his right hand on the crank, turning it as a vaguely upbeat and inspiring loop occurred, pipes extending from the belt and expanding to form a machine that held two pieces of armor that were covered in mist. Both parts look ready to snap-together.

**ARE YOU READY?**

Evolto crossed their arms before a masculine voice declared, "Henshin."

Immediately, the two pieces snapped together over him, three gold gears spinning around him like a gyroscope as the armor was snapped on.

**COBRA! COBRA! EVOL COBRA! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

The gold gears faded as the newly armored individual was revealed. The armor was mostly focused on astrology. In the chest was something that resembled a gyroscope, shoulder pads had vague spikes resembling tops, knee and shin armor resembling sextants, and the head had a single circular star chart. The figure also had a red visor that resembled snakes that were ready to strike. This is Kamen Rider Evol

Evolto looked at its armor before gripping his hand. and say, "Phase 1: Completed."

"Wh-What is this?" Questions Chess.

"Woah..." Yoichi looks at Yu with awe.

"Yu?" Shinoa looking surprised at Yu or in this case Evolto's astrological looking armor.

"What you see is my true power as Kamen Rider Evol," Evol chuckled. "Unforntanly there are more phases before I reach my final form."

"There's no way you can be more powerful!" Crowley exclaimed.

Evol chuckled as dash forward to Crowley and punch him hard in the stomach sending him tumbling back.

"You don't think so, then how about I show you," Evol said as he brought out his Transmet Gun and starting shooting around him almost hitting Yu's squad.

"Hey, watch it! You're on our side, right?!" Shiho exclaimed.

"Hahaha, I'm in nobody's side but my own," Evol replied. "I'm testing this new body I'm hosting seeing is has the strength to reach the highest Hazard Levels."

"Like hell! You get out of his body!" Mika shouted as tried to slice Evol's back and when his sword hit the Rider's back it didn't do anything but leave a clanking sound.

"Hmm?" Evol turns back to see Mika and releasing an energy blast from his hand and into Mika's stomach sending the blonde away as the Vampire screams in pain.

"We should leave!" Chess told Horn.

"W-We shouldn't we can figure a way to beat him," Horn says as she tries to keep a cool composure.

"How about I kill one of you," Evol commented as teleports beside them. He slaps Horn away and grabs Chess by her throat. "Let me show you my finisher." He took hold of his crank and began to turn it again giving out an upbeat tone.

**READY GO!**

Evol started to generate an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot. He tightens his hand around Chess throat making her choke. Evol readies his foot and lifts it as he lets go of Chess making her barely able to stand.

**EVOLTIC FINISH!**

Before Chess could run away from Evol, the Rider kick her right on her chest making her fly back to a small building and causing a firey explosion with her screams being heard in the explosion.

"Chess!" Horn screamed as she ran towards the burning building.

"Hahaha, I hadn't had this much fun for a long time!" Evol laughs as he walks up to Shinoa and gives her a hand to lift her up from the ground.

Shinoa grabs his hand and got herself back up again and before she could thank him she grunted to see Evol hand in her chest. As Evol's hand was in her chest there was no blood or Evol's hand was on the other side of her body the only that was there was a blue glow coming from her stomach. Evol brings back hit hand only to show a blue bottle with a mechanical dragon headpiece.

"No wonder you caught my interest, your Hazard is pretty high, is it those cursed weapons or is it something else," Evol only shrugged at removes his Cobra bottle and replace it with the blue one.

**DRAGON! RIDER SYSTEM! EVOLUTION!**

Evolt placed his right hand on the crank, turning it as a vaguely upbeat and inspiring loop occur again, pipes extending from the belt and expanding to form a machine that held two pieces of armor with now the red one replace by blue were covered in mist. Both parts look ready to snap-together.

**ARE YOU READY!**

The two pieces of armor snap together even with Evol still having his Phase 1 armor.

**DRAGON! DRAGON! EVOL DRAGON! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Phase 2: Complete," Evol said as he looks at his new armor. Evol bottom piece of his armor was the same but the upper piece was different from the sharp piece in the front and the shoulders pad was now blue and a small spike replace the sextant. The helmet changed as well with now having merged into a single one with Dragon-shaped visor complete with blue Dragon head-shaped circlet in the center connected to his visor and a golden mouthpiece.

Evol now in the second phase of his evolution and his increase in power he jumps up heading toward Lucas Welt. Lucas steps back in fright as he saw Evol right in front of him. Evol fist begins to glow blue then started to punch Lucas giving him no chance to escape his fist or to fight back. Evol gave Lucas an uppercut and send him flying up to the sky. Evol then brought out his Transmet Gun again as well his Steam Blade.

"Where the hell is he pulling those stuff from?" Mitsuba asked.

"I don't know but even those hold incredible power," Yoichi replied.

Evol combines the two weapons.

**RIFLE MODE!**

He then inserts a bottle in the rifle and lock on Lucas than fired.

**ROCKET! STEAM ATTACK!**

Evol shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies towards Lucas then hits him and killing him in a fiery explosion.

Crowley and Horn could only look up in horror to see the explosion and know Evol killed Lucas as well. They ran towards where Ferid, who was holding Guren by his neck and had an angry and scared look.

"Tell me what is this! Where did you get this kind of power?!" Ferid shouted at Guren.

"To be honest I'm in the dark just the same as you," Guren grunted.

"Lord Ferid we need to leave!" Crowley said.

"He already killed Chess and Lucas, we need to go now!" Horn pleaded.

"Tch, fine…" Ferid let go of Guren as coughs from the suffocation.

Back with Evol, he notices that all the vampires have run away with their tails behind their legs.

"Haha, it seems I scared them off," Evol chuckled.

"Evolto, return Yu back to us!" Shinoa shouted.

"Hmm, alright just because I had so much fun, I'll give him back control," Evol said as he removed the two bottles from his Driver making him lose his armor. Yu pupils glowed red before it went back to their sharp green color.

Yu fainted and landed face-first on the ground. Shinoa ran towards and kneels before him and put his head on her knees. Yu begins to groan and opens his eyes.

"What happened? Where did Mika and the other vampires go?" Yu asked.

"... You scared them away when you killed two of them," Shinoa gave him a small smile.

"Really," Yu sighs in relief. "I'm glad I could protect you guys." He gave them a smile before closing his eyes and falling into conscious.

Shinoa sighs as she pets Yu's black hair. There were so many questions she had; who was Evolto? What's a Hazard Level? And what's a Kamen Rider? He even pulled a bottle out of her. She wonders if this from her Shikama Doji or was it something to do entirely. She will figure it out and make sure Evolto doesn't destroy the world.

**AN: What's up guys how do you like this one-shot? I was going to make Yu into Kamen Rider Blood but I don't know much of his power to for him to face the vampires so I made him into Evol. I hope you like it see you next time.**


	14. Deku from Zero to Zero-One

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Izuku couldn't comprehend what was happening right now because right now he was going to enter for the U.A. Entrance Exam next thing he knows, a limo with a HumaGear came out of the vehicle who was looking Izuku.

"Midoriya Izuku. 15 years old. Currently applying to U.A. to be a Pro-Hero even with being Quirkless," The female A.I. said.

Izuku was freaking out, "U-Uh who are you and how do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I'm Izu, the President's secretary," she introduces herself. "Please follow me."

"W-Wait I can't just leave I need to take the Entrance Exam!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we need to go so we can read the President's will," Izu said.

"So shouldn't we pick my mom or is she already in there," Izuku asked.

"No, the President only wants you there," Izu said. "Please follow me."

Izuku looks back at U.A. building having hesitation wearing he should ignore Izu and just run towards the school entrance. Or he should just accept that he is just a Quirkless Deku could never become a hero. He sees the looks and hears whispers from the other teens as watch his and Izu interaction. Izuku sighs as he chose the latter and went inside the limousine.

~/~

Izuku now was in the Hiden Intelligence Boarding Room, which made him feel uncomfortable. Izuku was sitting in the seat of the now-deceased President, who is also his grandfather the late Hiden Korenosuke. He doesn't know why his mother never took them to his funeral, but she said it was personal.

As sat there quietly waiting for Vice-President Fukuzoe Jun holding Korenosuke's will showing it to the rest of the board members.

"There's only one reason why I gather all of you here today," Jun announce. "We are here to read the late President Midoriya Korenosuke's will." Jun then gestures to Izuku. "That's why he's here too."

Board members started to murmur on Izuku's sudden existence and arrival.

"I didn't know the President had a grandson…"

"Is he here for his inheritance money…"

"He seems kind of plain-looking to be his Grandson…"

"Why am I here…?" Izuku started to feel more uneasy.

"Because of the President's will," Izu says as she slid the President's will in front of Izuku. "Due to his last will, there is no legal impediment to his being here." Izu starts to walk off to another room.

"Please hurry," Jun said. "I have a company to run as president." Jun gave a smug look.

"Okay…" Izuku mumbled as grabs his grandfather's will and started to read it. As Izuku began reading the will he couldn't believe what he was ready. "He can't be serious!"

"What?" Jun looking curious and confused about what's on the will. Jun walks towards Izuku and takes the paper out hands. "Give me that." Jun begins to read the will. "In the near future, my company will go through a serious crisis."

"A crisis?"

"What does that mean?"

Jun continues to read, " "A large portion of our company's dispatched HumaGear will be exploited by a heartless entity and targeting humanity."

All the board members in the boardroom were talking among themselves confused about what their president was saying. Izu came out of the room holding a black suitcase.

"There's only one solution," Jun read as Izu opens the case revealing two devices. "The Zero-One Driver and Progrise Key. They are built with a new-era security system to keep the HumaGear in control. Only the president is authorized to use it." Jun smiled at himself. "And as the second president…" Jun look carefully the kanji if he was reading it right. "I appoint my grandson, Midoriya Izuku?!" Jun looking shocked.

"Me?!" Izuku looking shocked as well.

The board members were shocked to hear it too.

"No way…!"

"Isn't he like what… 12 or something!"

"How could the president do this…!"

"I hoped the company's staff can come together to overcome this crisis. That is all." Jun finished reading. "This is a joke!" Jun threw the paper at that table angrily. "He's trying to keep the company in his family!" Make the whole room burst with anger.

"E-Excuse me, everyone!" Izuku trying to get their attention. "There's no way I could become president." He told them.

"Eh?" Jun looking confused.

"My dream is to become a Pro-Hero like All Might and not to mention I'm only fifteen, sorry for making you worry," Izuku bows grabs his backpack and walks out the room.

Izuku takes the elevator down and started thinking about what to do now. He should have taken the exams and wish he could've talked to All Might more but he had to give that slime villain to the authorities. Luck was never on his side.

As Izuku was starting walked out of the lobby he looks at his grandfather's portrait and says, "I'm sorry, grandpa," and walked out of the building.

~/~

Izuku was now at the amusement park where his mom always took when he was little whenever he got sad. He saw the manager, Mr. Akeno sitting with the crowd watch a comedian perform and started to walk towards him.

"Hello, Akeno-san," Izuku greeted.

"Izuku, my boy, how were the exams?" Mr. Akeno.

"Uh… well…" Izuku couldn't bring the words out of his mouth.

"I see, Izuku you once said to me that you wanted to be like All Might making people smile," Mr. Akeno said, receiving a nod from the boy. "Well, look at these people," Akeno gestures at the crowd. "You don't need to have a Quirk to make someone smile. My dream was also to make people laugh and smile and that's why I open this amusement park so everyone can laugh and be happy."

"Yeah, but I want to be Pro-Hero to do that," Izuku sighs.

Mr. Akeno pats his back, "Maybe you should find another dream."

Izuku sighs as he looks down at the floor.

"Let go me!" shouted a voice.

Izuku looks over to see the HumaGear, Gut Buster Taro grabbing another HumaGear by the collar before throwing him back. Taro started walking the stairs looking a bit not himself.

"My job is to make people la-" He stops as started scanning at panicking humans. "… Exterminate humanity." He pulls out a green cassette tape and activates it.

**BEROTHA!**

Taro inserts the device into his belt before the side of his belt connecting the belts tube to the card looking device. Taro begins to scream as his human skins begin to melt off and showed it's base forms.

**ZETSUMRISE!**

Taro opens his mouth as green tubes came out if his mouth and started to connect with him transforming him into some robotic mantis with green blades in his hands turning him into Berotha Magia

"I will annihilate all humans," Berotha said.

Everyone started to panic and starting to run from the area hoping the Pro-Heroes will come and stop this android.

"What is going on?" Izuku shocked at what happened.

Two other HumaGear tried to stop Berotha but he pushed them away and infecting the two HumaGears turning them into Magias who began to attack the crowd.

"I will annihilate all humans," Berotha repeated at attack a human.

Akeno could only look on in horror, "What's is going on…?"

Izuku should have run with the crowd, but he stayed there. He should go and let the Pro-Heroes save the day but something in head told him otherwise.

"Stop it!" Izuku shouted as he made his way to Berotha trying to making him stop.

"Annihilate!" Berotha says as he slaps Izuku away.

~/~

Elsewhere a truck with the name A.I.M.S. on the side of the truck pulled to the side by Magias attacking humans. As the back doors open, a squad of government soldiers getting out of the van with guns drawn.

"Arrive at Giggle Dreamland. Deploy immediately."

"Collect data from the rampaging HumaGear," Squad commander Yaiba Yua told the soldiers. "All members…" She didn't get to finish as the other squad commander Fuwa Isamu begin firing.

"I will exterminate all," Isamu said as he and the others begin to fire on the rouge HumaGear.

"Let me finish talking!" Yua shouted. Suddenly the Pro-Heroes, Mirko jump into the fray. "Mirko!"

"HumaGear out of control, I thought it was something more serious!" Mirko said and turns to Yua. "You should tell your men to stop I'll handle it from here." She says as hops towards the battle.

"If I could get them to listen to me I could," Yua muttered. "But this is A.I.M.S. job so we should be handling this." Yua frown as she began to fire at the androids.

~/~

Back with Izuku, he painfully got up and saw the whole amusement park was trash and the infected HumaGear were running rapid and attacking the citizens.

"This can't be happening, is this what grandpa was trying to warn us about," Izuku says. He looks on and saw Mr. Akeno on his knees horrified of what was happening to his park. "Ah! Akeno-san!"

"My amusement park…" Akeno weakly said.

Izuku remembers Mr. Akeno's words on how he wanted to bring the happiness of others with his amusement park, it made him angry to see Mr. Akeno's dreams in ruins. He gasps when he sees Berotha behind Akeno ready stab him with his blades.

"Annihilate," Berotha said.

"Mr. Akeno!" Izuku shouted as ran toward behind Berotha and tried to pull him away from Mr. Akeno.

"Izuku-sama!" Izu shouted as she arrived to see Izuku be beaten down.

"My… dream…" Akeno sadly whispers.

Berotha grabs Mr. Akeno by his collar and says, "A future where humanity can dream will never come." Then Berotha laughs.

Izuku was on his knees angry hearing Berotha laugh at Mr. Akeno's dream, "Don't you dare laugh."

"Huh?" Berotha looks at Izuku.

"Don't you laugh at people's dreams when you don't understand anything!" Izuku told him as started to get up.

Berotha throws Mr. Akeno away, "Oh, but I do understand. "Dream" is a word to express a future goal or-"

"You think you can understand people's dreams…" Izuku interrupted him. "...By looking at the word up…? They aren't that simplistic!" Izuku shouted.

"Hey… if I use that Driver I'll be able to do something about this guy, right?" Izuku getting Izu attention. "It's what grandfather had planned, right?"

"Correct," She answered his question. "It can only be used by the president of the company-"

"Okay, I get it! Just give to me!" Izuku ordered her holding his hand out.

"Understood, Izuku-sama," Izu says. She then walks up to Izuku and hands him the Driver and the Progrise.

Izuku looks at it before glaring at Berotha.

"Please equip the Zero-One Driver around your waist," Izu instructed him.

And Izuku did as he placed the Driver on his waist making it form a belt.

**ZERO-ONE DRIVER!**

As the belt made its announcement Izuku felt his mind go somewhere else. Izuku then realizes he was in a white room with several lines of the number 0 and 1 floating up.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked, he then jumps when he hears Izu's voice he turns around and she was right behind him.

"This is the thought circuit of our company's communications satellite ZEA," she explained. "Your brain is now wirelessly connected to the satellite."

Izuku was surprised what was going on right now, "So basically, I'm…"

"You now have the same thought-processing speed as an AI.," Izu explained.

Soon the surrounding changed into the amusement park with Berotha slowly moving.

"You will die in 5 seconds if you don't move," Izu told him.

"Eh?!" Izuku said shock.

The surrounding area changed back to the thought circuit.

"Before that happens, please learn the manual," Izu told him as multiple screens appeared around him.

"But didn't you said I only have 5 seconds?" Izuku said.

"Don't worry it will be quick," she reassured him.

Izuku was worried but if Izu knew how this Driver works he just has to trust her. Izuku nodded and went up and press the user manual.

"Starting Tutorial Mode," said Zea.

~/~

Back with A.I.M.S., they were having a tough time taking destroying all those rogue androids. Except for Mirko as she was destroying most of them but was causing a bit of a mess while doing that.

Isamu fired at a Magai down only for it to get right back up, "This is getting us nowhere," Isamu said.

"As I said before you should leave it to me," Mirko told him.

Isamu ignores her and ran back to their van. Once he got in he went to the emergency box where it holds a blue and black pistol called the Shot Riser. Isamu breaks the glass and grabs the gun.

"So it's finally time to use this…?" He says.

Yua arrives to see holding the Shot Riser, "Wait, Fuwa! Without my permission, you can't…!"

Isamu turns to her and fired with a bit of a recoiled. The blast past by Yua's head and hit a Maiga right in its face making it fall backward.

Isamu got out of the van and pushed Yua to the side heading back to battle. Yua just bit her tongue from saying anything.

~/~

Back with Izuku, he just finishes the Driver's tutorial.

"Learning complete," Izuku says.

Once Izuku said that Berotha fired a couple of energy blades at the teen. Izuku then activates his Rising Hopper Progrise Key.

**JUMP!**

Izuku holds the progrise key near the scanner.

**AUTHORIZE!**

Up in space, the Zea satellite shot a yellow beam down towards the Earth. As Berotha energy blades were close to making contact with Izuku, a giant silver grasshopper with red eyes and outlined with yellow blocking the attack surprising the Berotha and Mr. Akeno.

The grasshopper begins bouncing around Izuku as readies himself for his transformations He started to moves his arms circling around him as a hologram of his base form. Izuku moves his arms together. He puts down his left hand while he opens the Progrise Key with his left hand.

"Henshin!" He called out as inserted the Key to the side of his Driver making it load the Key's data.

**PROGRISE! TO-BIA GA RISE!**

The hologram phase through Izuku giving him a black undersuit with a robotic mask. The grasshopper kept bouncing around till it jumps on top of Izuku and freezes mid-air.

**RISING HOPPER!**

The grasshopper separates itself into armor components that attaches itself into Izuku's undersuit completing his transformation. Now Izuku has a yellow faceplate with antennas that resembles a grasshopper with big red eyes. He had a yellow chest plate, his leg has yellow markings that reach to his black boots with yellow marking on the top which made him a bit taller. In the center of his Zero-Driver, there is an image of a grasshopper. In his left hand, he was holding a briefcase with a yellow mark across from it.

**A JUMP TO THE SKY TURNS TO A RIDER KICK!**

"What are you?!" Berotha shouted.

"Zero-One," Izuku answered as gave Izu the briefcase then did a spin and points at the android. "That's my name!"

"Huh?" Berotha looking confused about what was happening.

Izuku runs forward towards Berotha, making the latter try to hit him with his blade but the Rider blocked it the android's arm and punch him the stomach with great force sending him back.

"Sugoi," Zero-One looked at his fist with awe.

Berotha got back up again but only for Zero-One to kick him back and sending tumbling on the floor again. The yellow Rider dash forward to Berotha to kick him again but only for the machine to dodge the attack. Berotha tried to slash Izuku's head but only for the teen to dodge the attack. They kept dodging each other attacks till Berotha tried to slice Izuku's feet making Zero-One jump high and landing of the top a roller coaster.

Izuku looks around to his surprise, he is on top of the roller coaster, "I guess looking like a grasshopper isn't just for show!"

Berotha shot green lasers from his eyes. Zero-One jumps from the ride and went head on to the attack blocking it with his arms. As the Berotha stops his laser attack, Izuku lands right in front of him and punching him and making him reel back. Izuku was going to go after Berotha but heard Mr. Akeno's voice. He turns around to see Mr. Akeno about to be attacked by the infected HumaGear.

Izuku ran towards Mr. Akeno to help him. As the Maiga was about to hit Akeno, Izuku got there in time and kick the two androids away. "Get out of here!" Izuku told him.

Izuku pushed the android away from as they tried to slice him with their knives only for Zero-One to block them and kick them away.

Izu ran to where Izuku and saw he need a weapon. She looks at the briefcase before looking back at Izuku and calling for his attention, "Izuku-sama!" Izu then hurls the briefcase to Izuku only to make it hit the Rider in the face.

"Ah! Ow!" Izuku started rubbing his face.

"Izuku-sama, my deepest apologies," Izu said with a stoic face and bowed.

"It's fine," Izuku waved her off. Izuku then rolls toward his b as he saw two Maiga tried to attack. Izuku grabs the case and started to block and hit push the robots aways before activating it.

**BLADERISE!**

"It's a weapon!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw his briefcase turned into somewhat of a sword called the Attache Calibur.

The Maiga androids started firing guns only for Zero-One to blocked their shots with his blade. Izuku rush towards them slicing them and blocking their attack before finally destroying them. Berotha sprinted towards Izuku hoping to destroy Izuku but only to clash blades for the time being.

~/~

Unknown to anybody, but a young man wearing black with a hood was cheering on the fight between Zero-One and Berotha. This man is Jin and he is one of two individuals who corrupted Gut Bastro Taro into becoming a Maiga.

"Go go!" Jin cheered. "So cool!"

Behind him, a Maiga got and tried to attack Jin from his back only for Jin to block the attack, hold the Maiga in a chokehold then shoot the android in the head while Jin was still laughing.

"L-L-L-L-L-Lost child announcement!" The Maiga said.

~/~

Back with the fight, Berotha was thrown back as Izuku jumps in front of him still ready to fight. Berotha had enough and sends energy blades at Izuku making two cars and a bus to fly up. Izuku sprints towards Berotha dodging the energy blades while hopping on top of the two cars. Izuku made way through the bus and dodging that was going through the bus and accidentally hitting the buttons on the wall before jumping out the bus back window.

"Next Stop Requested," The bus announcer said.

Zero-One landed in front of Berotha and gave him a powerful punch on his chest sending the android back and making covered with red electricity.

"There's only one person who can stop you! And that's me!" Izuku proclaimed he then pressed his Progrise Key again.

**RISING IMPACT!**

Izuku felt the strength of his feet increase and quickly runs up to Bereotha with incredible speed. Before Berotha could comprehend what was happening the Yellow Rider kick the android launching him up in the air. Zero-One then jumps to Berotha height and gave another power kick sending him into the ground. Izuku then glides towards Berotha holding his left out and made contact with the android and going right through him making the Maiga into a fiery explosion.

**RISING IMPACT!**

Izuku begins to slide on the concrete trying to make himself stop only for him to twist his ankle.

"Ouch!" He yelped and begin tumbling to a wall with a bit of rubble on top of him. Izuku removes the rumble on top of him and started giving a sigh of relief, "I stopped…" He says before falling back to the rubble.

~/~

A.I.M.S. and Mirko were finishing the last of the Maiga.

"Looks like we're going be busy," Yua says.

"Is this what A.I.M.S. do? Destroy rouge HumaGear. Why not let the heroes handle it," Mirko asked Yua.

"…" Yua stayed silent before answering, "The government wants any HumanGear situation to be kept quiet and doesn't want loud heroes do cause a panic."

Mirko frowned hearing her answer.

Isamu stops on a still moving Magia and shot it multiple times, "History is repeating itself…" He says.

~/~

As Izuku and Izu were leaving the amusement park.

"Wow, that was such a rush, I actually became a hero!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I will escort you home, President Izuku!" Izu says.

"Eh? President?" Izuku froze and look at her.

"When you used the Zero-One Driver, you agreed to become president of the company," Izu explained as she walks to the limousine that was waiting for them.

Izuku eyes popped out and went inside his back grabbing the Driver, "I can't believe I forgot about that!" He tries to give Izu it back. "Hey, hold on I'm only fifteen, this isn't what I intended!" He told her.

"Then could you explain to me your heroic act without a license," A voice said behind them.

They turn to see Pro-Heroes standing behind them.

"Y-You're…" Izuku stuttered.

"Stop the stuttering young man we want you to come with us," Best Jeanist told him.

Izu got in front of Izuku and bowed at the heroes, "I'm sorry, but President Izuku needs to head back to home."

"I don't if it was the belt or his Quirk he still acted without a license," Kamui Woods told her. "Let's just head for the police station and we'll call whoever there."

"Izu let's do what they say," Izuku says.

"Yes, President Izuku," Izu complied.

Izuku sighs as she kept calling him that. Before Izuku got inside the limousine he saw Mr. Akeno talking to some children.

"Mister! Are you going to close the park?" asked a boy.

Akeno crouched down to the boy's level and smiled, "Nope. The new mysterious yellow hero protected this place. So, even from now on, I'll make sure to bring smiles and laughter to all of our guests!" Akeno proclaimed.

"Really?" The boy smiled as well as the other children and their parents.

"Yep!" Akeno than looks at Izuku and gave him a wink.

"I detect many smiles and laughs, which you did Izuku-sama," Izu says.

Izuku smiled before heading into the limousine, "Yeah, I did just like All Might." Izuku then got in the vehicle with Izu following him and they drove to the police station.

"The president's Risephone," Izu handing him a bulky cell phone. "Please look over all the data."

Izuku took the phone and pressed one of the apps as showed him a hologram of his new job.

"Hiden Intelligence and Chief Executive Officer," Izuku read. "Alright, Let's do this. Let's head to the police station."

"Yes, Izuku-sama," she complied, as they both headed for their destination.

After a twenty-five minute drive, they had arrived at the police station where Izuku was in the station's strategic room.

"Okay, kid hand over the device," Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa.

"I can't…" Izuku mumbled.

"Well, son you broke the law and we weren't asking, woof," said Chief of Police Tsuragamae Kenji.

"My grandfather gave it to me after as well making President," Izuku replied.

"A fifteen-year-old President, what is this a drama show?" Questioned Edgeshot.

"Don't worry I have the legal papers here," Izu says as she gives the police chief a folder.

"Uh, Izu what legal papers?" Izuku asked her.

"Your grandfather made sure you were allowed to have legal documents to be the president and a Pro-Hero," Izu said.

"H-He did?" Izuku said in disbelief.

"He did," Kenji confirmed.

"Wait, sir are you serious?" Naomasa wanted to make double-checked.

"Yes, Mr. Midoriya made sure with the right lawyers gave young Izuku the okay from The Hero Public Safety Commission and to allow a 15-year-old teenager run a tech company," Kenji reassured. He went to Izuku and gave him a card, "Here you go son."

Izuku grabbed and was shocked to see the Zero-One mask in his Hero License. This had to be a dream, Izuku pinches himself and when he felt the pain he knew he wasn't dreaming. Chief Tsuragamae handed Izu the folder back. Kinda wish it was his face instead of the helmets but oh well.

"There's nothing we can do. Just remember son, to be careful with being a Pro-Hero. It's not all fun and games. If you step out of line, we will try to take your belt and license away," Kenji warned him.

"I-I will, sir," Izuku stuttered.

"I like to add the papers is for you to reveal Izuku-sama identity, or we will sue," Izu added making the police and heroes sweatdrop.

"Eh, we can't do that, Izu!" Izuku exclaimed. "Can we?"

"Your grandfather made sure for every precaution," His assistant says.

"We won't, now have a good day," The chief bowed.

"Thank you," Izuku bowed as he and Izu left the station and got to the limousine so Izuku can finally head home. "What a day," Izuku says as he slumped to the seats. "Ugh! Now I got to explain this to mom. I hope this won't happen all the time."

"There is no guarantee that it won't happen again," Izu says.

"Izu, your not suppose to jinx us!" Izuku shouted as they drive home.

**AN: There you go a long one-shot about Izuku becoming Zero-One. I like to think I'm the first person to make a crossover with Zero-One. I have to say I love the series even if it's only two episodes. I also like the different forms they have for Zero-One. Sorry for the crappy detail I wrote this in one day so yeah. To be honest I could make this into a story but made after the fifth episode. I could change Yua or Isamu into a character from the manga but maybe with somebody older. I could give Izuku tell bade jokes like Aruto. I could add more to the episode. So, tell me what you think.**


	15. An Oni's Familia

**I don't own Danmachi or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Bell Cranel was a rookie adventure of the Hestia Familia, but he's also an Oni called Hibiki. He was trained after his mentor who was the Hibiki before him.

Bell did come to the dungeon to fight some of its monsters and get some loot but he also came because there might be Makamou, which is strange because they should be in the open landscape of the outside world. Now he needs to find the Makamou before it kills any Adventures.

~/~

Aiz was with her Familia as they walked back to the entrance. They'd escaped the higher levels of the dungeon from this acid-filled monsters.

As the Loki Familia walk through the 15th floor they notice how quiet it was. No monsters or adventures we're on the 15th floor before they continue walking they saw a three Minotaur standing there.

"Ah, finally we spot something,"

"I was wondering if there are any monster,"

"They're mine!"

"Hey, no fair!"

Before the adventures could reach their target a web snatch up the minotaurs. This surprise the Loki Familia members as they saw a giant spider on the ceiling eating the monsters.

"W-What are those?" Tiona asked.

"Makamou…" Riveria answered looing shocked to see the giant spider.

"Makamou?" Raul tilted his head.

"Giant monsters who feed on people to grow stronger. But they shouldn't be here," Riveria said.

"So they're from the upper levels," Tione said.

"No Tione they're not supposed to be in the dungeon at all," The elf said.

"Wait, if they're from the outside then how the hell did they get!" Bete exclaimed.

"The Man and Women, that's who brought them here," Finn says.

"Man and Woman…?" Tione asked the captain.

"They're supposed to be ancient humans that's what myths are said, but nobody knows where they really come from," Finn explained. "But I saw one when I was a boy but that's also when I met the Oni."

"Oni, you mean the demons!" Lefiya gasps.

"They're not really demons, they're warriors who fight the Makamou. I met them when I was a little girl," Riveria said.

"So you met one of us huh?" a voice asked.

They turned around to see a man in robes and wearing a sleeveless fur coat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bete shouted.

"Well let me show you," The man then brings out a folded tuning fork with an Oni face in the base, this is his Henshin Onsa.

He brought out his Onsa out, he then turned the metal part upwards making it a proper tuning fork. He tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves.

He placed it against his forehead and when he did the face from the tuning fork appeared on his forehead. The sound waves from the face spread throughout his body before the wind and a spiral of sakura blossom petals covered around him as his body began to change.

Now he was in a black bodysuit over that was green with gold shoulder guards shaped like demon heads. With the one on the right having a red horn in it. Hiss belt turned to gold with a red sash around his waist and became a green skirt with green boots. His oni mask was half green on the right and the red on the left.

"You're an Oni!" Finn exclaimed.

"That's right the names Kabuki and I'm here to make sure the Makamou had enough adventures so it gets a bit bigger," The Oni said.

"Yor suppose to protect others from the Makamou not help them!" Riveria exclaimed.

"Well… sometimes we just wake up and realize our true purpose," Kabuki said. He then took his Henshin Onsa and expanded it into a sword, the Osaken.

Kabuki charged forward ready to swing his blade at the closest person which was Loki's Familia supporter/healer, Line Arshe, but his blade but was blocked by Ais. Ais pushes Kabuki away and looks back at Line.

"Are you okay, Line?" Ais asks her.

"Yes, thank you Ais," Line thanked her fellow Familia.

Then more figures drop by attacking the rest of the Loki Familia they both look like some spider-humanoid and the other was some kind were-cat looking monster. The Tsuchigumo jumps down on the crowd and started to swipe the adventures with its legs. The Tsuchigumo shoots a web at Lefiya wrapping her up and making her drop her staff.

"Lefiya!" Tiona cried out as she saw her friend being pulled to the giant monster.

Before Lefiya could reach the Makamou's mouth a screech was heard echoing the room then they saw what looks like a red mechanical bird flying towards the tied-up Lefiyea and cutting the string from the elf's web cacoon. Ais opens the web cacoon freeing Lefiya.

"Are you okay, Lefiya?" Ais asks her.

"Yes, thank you, Ais," Lefiya hugging her friend.

"A disked animal? There's another Oni here," Kabuki says as block one of Finn's attack.

"Another Oni!" Bete shouted in frustration.

Soon footsteps were heard and seems to be getting closer.

"Ready everyone you don't know if this one is a friend or foe," Rivera told Familia.

Finally, the figure was there but they couldn't see his face with the darkness covering it. But they did see that he was a bit shorter, probably 165 cm and that he had weak light armor, he was some kind of rookie adventure.

The figure than pulls out a tuning fork with an Oni face, his Henshin Onsa - Onkaku. He turned the metal part upwards making it a proper tuning fork. He tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves. He lifts the tuning fork up to his head and right in the middle of his forehead, an Oni face appeared before lowering the tuning fork and right before everyone's eyes, the purple fire enveloped his body.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa… Ha!" He then swung his arm out dispersing the flames. When he did it revealed a new figure.

He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and the same Oni face decorating on the forehead. This Kamen Rider Hibiki.

"You!" Kabuki exclaimed.

"Its Hibiki…" Riveria looks at him with awe.

"You know him, Riveria?" Ais asked her mother figure.

"I know a Hbiki but this could be a new one," The High Elf said.

"Yo," Hibiki says as he jumps down bringing out his Ongekibou Rekka running towards the Man and Women of the Tsuchigumo and hit them with his drumsticks.

"Don't worry I can handle this," Hibiki told them.

The Man and Women tried to attack from behind but Hibiki shot purple flame from his mouth burning them into a crisp. There's nothing left but ash and seeing him doing it surprise the adventures.

Three Bakeneko jump towards Hibiki only for him to dodge their attacks. A Bakeneko tried to slash him its claws block it with his Rekka and pushed him back with his Onishi sending him back with his Makamou siblings. He then placed his on the back of his waist. He then releases claws from the dorsal aspect of his hand.

"Bakeneko is a summer-type of Makamou, they shouldn't even be here," Hibiki says as he announced his next attack, "**Kitōjutsu: Onizume!**"

The Bakeneko attacks first as it tries to kick Hibiki, and the Oni was able to dodge it in time as he ducks under it, Hibiki then slashes on the Makmou's chest with one of his claws, followed with two stabs on the last two Bakeneko. The Cat Makamous howls in pain before turning into a pile of ash.

The Tsuchigumo soon fired her webbing again at Hibiki making him bring out his Ongekibou Rekka.

"**Kihōjutsu: Rekkadan!**" Hibiki announced before he quickly aims his Rekka and launched multiple fireballs burning through the web and straight to the Tsuchigumo, sending it rolling on the ground.

Hibiki then jumps on top of Spider Makamou at it and got his belt buckle out. He then placed it on her and it enlarged to become as big and as huge, as a Taiko.

"**Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!**" Hibiki soon started to beat on the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi with each hit sending a purple pulse. Hibiki started beating faster and the Makamou was now immobile. Soon Hibiki used both Rekka for one last beat making the Spider Makamou exploded.

With the destruction of the Makamou, Kabuki kicks Finn away before running off before any other adventure or Hibiki could capture him.

"Well, now that's over," Hibiki sigh with relief. "Is everyone alright? You're not missing anybody?" Hibiki asked them.

"Just a few scratches and bruises," Riveria reassure him. "Your a different Hibiki aren't you."

"Well, my mentor did give me his Onakaku before retiring, so it could be him if you met a Hibiki before," Hibiki says.

"Maybe, do you know why those Makamou were in the dungeon?" The Hight Elf asked.

"I don't know, especially with Kabuki going rogue," Hibiki sighs. "Well, I glad I was able to help." The Oni says as his Akane Taka flew towards him before turning back into a disk. "I have to go now, I can't have Kami-sama worrying about me," Hibiki says as he starts to run out the dungeon floor.

Ais could watch in wonder to see a rookie adventure have so much power and strength in him. Could the path of the Oni be what she needs to defeat the One-Eyed Black Dragon and take back her mother? She hopes to meet the one called Hibiki again.

~/~

She woke up breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. The girl who woke up is Cassandra Ilion, a young timid woman of the Apollo Familia, who happens to have visions. Luckily, she didn't wake up, her friend Daphne. The reason she woke up in cold sweat that was because she had a vision. The vision she witnesses in her sleep was something she couldn't understand and that she was terrified of what's to come. Demons with instruments fighting off monsters. The vision mostly focuses on the purple one as if he was the center of it.

**AN: Ok here you go, a Danmachi and Hibiki crossover. It might suck a bit, I've been trying to figure out how to write this story and I finally got it done. If you have any other suggestion on a Hibiki crossover so I can do an Armed Hibiki one-shot an anime that has enough characters for them to replace the character from Hibiki, I don't want OC or original characters from the show for the World of Hibiki. This is the best I can do. Next, Final Form one-shot is Agito. **

**Also, can you give me ideas for a Dark Rider one-shot where a villain wins and rules that world? Like how there is a world of Negative, I want to try for example like if World of Orga or Arc, etc. any evil Kamen Rider that owns his own world. I want to know if any of you have any anime or manga suggestions.**


	16. SAO: A New Shining Transformation

**I don't own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

This is the story of three Kamen Riders. Three heroes who fight the Lords, (or as they're known to the people the Unknowns), these Kaiju are a group of powerful disciples serving under the OverLord and it's up to those three to stop them.

The man who is already a Kamen Rider: Narusaka Kirito, Kamen Rider Agito. A young man who received amnesia after escaping the virtual world, Project Alicization. Kirito returned to his friends and loved ones as a different person with a different name but the memories of his past are now gone. As Agito, he detects the Unknows on instinct and fights them. Furthermore, as circumstances require, Agito can transform into other suitable forms when battling an Unknown.

The man who wishes to become a Kamen Rider: Kikuoka Seijirou, G3-X. G3-X was created to combat the Unknown. Upgraded from the G3 unit, Ryoutarou may not be as strong as Agito but he has the will and righteousness to fight beside Agito side even if they're not meant to work together.

The man who became a Kamen Rider: Nochizawa Eiji, Kamen Rider Gills. One day, Eiji had gained the ability to henshin. However, whenever he transforms into Gills, his body is severely damaged.

The mysterious enemy: Unknown. They commit horrid acts that can not be explained by science. The heroes haven't learned their true origin.

In this story of the three Kamen Riders, their time is about to accelerate and Agito will gain a new and more powerful form.

~/~

Kirito was on his motorcycle driving away from his home. He was running away. After fighting that Bettle Lord with his Burning Form he lost control of himself and attack Asuna. He could have killed her and we would never able to forgive himself. Kirigaya Kazuto might have been Asuna's boyfriend but the love for her was still there. His memories may be gone but his feelings were still there. Kirito wanted to mend his relationship with all his friends and family but Asuna said she would wait for him until he gets his bearings. After a few months, they have been getting closer. Kirito may not be Kazuto but Asuna learn that he is still the man she loves. Even with Kirito's love of farming and cooking, when Kzuto was a total computer nerd.

As Kirito kept riding but to his surprise he sees Asuna in a motorcycle in front of him.

"I finally found you Kirito," Asuna smiled.

Kirito drove till he was by her side and park right next to her.

"Asuna, what are you doing here?" Kirito asked, as he got off his bike and started walking towards her.

"Because I wanted to see you," Asuna said.

"Oh, you could have called. I didn't know you had a motorcycle as well," Kirito smiles.

"I know you're running away, Kirito," Asuna says as Kirito smile drops.

"W-What are you talking about," Kirito stuttered.

"Please don't play dumb with me Kirito," Asuna frowns.

"You're beating yourself up. I have seen it before with Kazuto. You shouldn't run away from yourself," Asuna told him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Kazuto," Kirito said, as he turns his back on her.

"Kirito," Asuna calling for his attention.

"What-," Before Kirito could say anything else, Asuna slapped him.

Kirito stumbles a bit while Asuna messages her right hand from giving him a hard slap.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kirito yelled.

"For being an Idiot!" Asuna shouted. "Kirito, the day I met is the day I learn Kazuto was gone. It broke me knowing the man I love was gone but I knew he wanted to knot dwell on my pain but to move on."

Kazuto could only stay silent as listen to Asuna's words.

"While we were trapped in SAO we have seen many people die, including close friends. We have also seen many people commit suicide from finally going insane. Kirito, when I learned about you being Agito and fighting the Unknowns I did my research. There was this man who said his son to have similar powers of Agito," Asuna said.

"Eh? Another Agito, where is this man?" Kirito asked.

"That's the thing Kirito, the son commit suicide," Asuna answered.

"W-What…" Kirito eyes went wide. "He killed himself?"

Asuna nodded, "The man said he couldn't control his powers and he just wanted to end the pain. His son lost to Agito and I don't want you to lose from Agito as well. You're stronger than this Kirito, don't give in to yourself," Asuna cups his cheek. "The sky is still the sky. Whether it's clear or full of clouds, the sky never changes, remember that." Asuna let go of his cheek and looks up in the sky. "But even though they're the same sky, it much nicer when it's clear." Asuna said as she and now Kirito look up to the bright beautiful sky.

"Heh, I forgot about I beautiful the sky was when we finally arrived home," Kirito smiled, as he remembers the good feeling of being alive.

Kirito and Asuna look at each other before closing their eyes and begin to lean to each other. Their lips inches from touching before Kirito felt a ringing in his head. Asuna saw this and gave Kirito a small peck.

"You have a job to do," Asuna said.

"You're right, thank you Asuna," Kirito thanked her.

Kirito got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He starts the bike's engine and drove to where the Unknown was attacking.

~/~

As Kirito drove to the Beetle Lord locations he was stopped when two police cars got near him. One cop car got in front of him while the other one was stopped beside him. A man got out of the vehicle, Yuuki Kouichirou, Asuna's older brother.

"Kouichirou?" Kirito wondering what the man wants.

"Would you mind coming with us, Narusaka Kirito?" Kouichirou asked him. "Or rather, Agito." He said shocking Kirito.

A minute later, Kirito was in the cop car sitting in the back between Kouichirou and another officer.

"You guys can't do this, there's something I have to do right now," Kirito pleaded.

"Shut up," Kouichirou said. "I know you're Agito. It's only natural that we take you into custody."

Kirito began to laugh to hid his nervousness.

"You really think I'm Agito? No way, you must be joking," Kirito laugh. As he saw the officer not laughing, not even cracking a smile, Kirito drops his smile. "Or not."

While the police cars drove to the police station a man in a motorcycle began driving straight at them. The police car upfront began to freak out and dodge the bike while the car Kirito was in didn't have to hit the brakes and turned to the right and hit a bike rack.

Kouichirou got out of the car and landed on his knees. Kirito got put and the motorcyclist was non-other than Nochizawa Eiji, Kamen Rider Gills.

"Nochizawa?"

"Kirito, go!"

Getting the message, Kirito ran back to his bike, Kouichirou was going to follow him but was caught Eiji.

"Who are you?!" Kouichirou shouted. "Do you know what he is?!

Kouichirou pushes Eiji off making Eiji see who was blocking. That Kouichirou was the officer that nearly got him killed.

"Ohi it's you…" Eiji began to say. Getting Kouichirou confused. "I always wanted to hit you."

"Nani?" Before Kouichirou could say anything else he was sucker punch by Eiji.

~/~

Elsewhere, sirens were ringing, as Tsuboi Ryoutarou, G3 Mild was driving to the Unknown location. As stops his bike he ran towards the direction of where the Unknown was, and he was attacking two suited men. Ryoutarou grabs hold of the Unknown and pulls him away from the civilians.

"Run! Please get out of here!" Ryoutarou told them, the two men complied and ran for their lives.

Ryoutarou tried to hold the Unknown, but the monster shrugs him off. The Beetle Lord looks at G3 Mild with curiosity as he rubs his chin. Ryoutarou backs away slowly giving him enough room to fight the Unknown.

"Alright!" Ryoutarou shouted as he readies his fist.

Ryoutarou charged towards the Lord and for a punch but the Kaiju was quick and raised his fist punching Ryoutarou on his face. The punch sends Ryoutarouon his back and made him lose his helmet.

The Bettle Lord slowly walks toward Ryoutarou to finish him off but Seijoru arrived in the G3-X armor and was holding the GG-02 Salamander. Seijoru fired the weapon and hit the Unknown in the face making him recoil from its position.

Seijrou ran towards Ryoutarou's side and saw he was unconscious.

"Tsuboi! Tsuboi!" Seijrou tried to wake him up. He looks back to see the Unknown looking at him.

Seijrou tried to fire another shot at him but the Beetle Lord knock it out of his hands. Without his weapon, Seijrou tried to fend it off with his fist but the Unknown was too strong as he knocks G3-X back. As they continued fighting but only the Unknown was doing any real damage in this battle as it throws G3-X inside a warehouse.

The Beetle Lord opened a halo and brought out his mace and shield. Seijirou brought out his Guard Acceler from his left leg. They started clashing blades but the Unknown was blocking the Acceler with his shield and striking G3 with its mace. The Unknown then threw a chain around Seijrou's kneck chocking him while pulling him closer to the Lord. Unforntaly Seijirou's luck was just getting worse as his suit's battery was starting to decrease.

"_Kikouka, the battery is completely discharging,_" Koujiro Rinko told Seijrou in his headset. "_Staying any longer would be dangerous, fall back!_"

While Rinko was informing Seijrou about the suit's battery outside Ryoutarou was starting to wake up and heard Rinko's voice from his helmet as well. Ryoutarou got back up and ran to help Seijrou.

Back inside the warehouse, Seijrou was getting destroyed by the kaiju as he kept striking Kikouka with his mace. Ryoutarou saw Seijrou wasn't going to last long with his battery running low. Ryoutarou pause as he looks back at his suit battery. As the Unknown thrust his mace to Seijrou stomach, G3-X grabs hold of the weapon trying to not let go. Behind him, Ryoutarou was replacing Seijrou's battery with his own.

As Ryoutarou finally replace the batteries, G3-X, now with G3 Mild battery, was fully charged. Seijrou, now with full power push the Unknown's weapon aside and starting punching and blocking the Unknown and his attacks. As Seijrou was blocking the Lord's mace, he pushes Sejiro giving him an opening to Ryoutarou, the kaiju took this chance and kick Ryoutarou in the stomach and to the ground. Ryoutarou groans from the pain since he didn't have any power to keep him safe.

"Tsuboi," Seijrou looks at him as he stands guard so the Unknown doesn't attack him.

Scarabaeus Fortis was about to attack again but stop when he heard two motorcycles heading towards them. The Lord looks behind him to see the welders of the Seed of Agito Narusaka Kirito and Nochizawa Eiji.

The beetle kaiju confronted the two young men as the two Riders hop off their bikes and ready themselves.

Eiji crosses his arms in front of his face before placing his arm on his side. "Henshin!" Eiji shouted. His body began to morph into Kamen Rider Gills. Gills jumps towards the Unknown and began to attack him but the kaiju was fast and strong.

Kirito did a hand movement as a vortex of light appeared on his waist before summoning the power-up version of the alter belt. He slowly extended his hand and shouted.

"Henshin!" Kirito pressed the two large buttons by the sides at the same time and he shined brightly turning him into Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form.

Gills was wildly attacking the Unknown but with his sword and shield, the Beetle Lord knock Gills to side with ease. Agito came forth and started to attack the Lord as well. Agito's Burning Form but the Unknown was a bit stronger than the Rider as the Beetle Lord punch Agito in the chest which threw him out of the warehouse.

Kirito groans as he tries to get back up. He can hear Seijrou and Eiji fighting off the Unknown while he's out there. Once he got back up he looks up in the sun seeing how bright it was and while he stared at the sun he felt something change within him. He can feel himself absorb the sunlight and with that, his armor begins to change.

Agito's torso armor started to crack and veins of light pierced through the cracks. The veins of light got brighter and brighter, blinding some of our group before all my Burning Form armor completely shattered. His torso armor was now pure white with runic lines all over. The bottom of his shoulder armor jutted out into two sections while the shoulder armor themselves and his collar were bright red and the Wiseman's Monolith was now gold with black lines. Kirito has become Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form.

Kirito got into the fighting stance once more as he ran back to the fight. Seijrou saw Agito running back inside and was shocked to see his new form. With Seijrou distracted, Scarabaeus Fortis took this chance and knock the two Riders back with his mace.

Kirito starting attacking the Unknown which was causing real damage to the Kaiju. Agito was punching power was the same as his Burning Form but everything else has changed like his speed. With new speed, Kirito punch and kick the Unknown and did one last kick making the Lord thrown to his back.

Kirito then summons his Shining Caliber from his Alter Ring. He separated his weapon into twin mode. Agito charged toward the Kaiju and started slashing him, even knock his mace out of his hand. Kirito gave the monster a couple more slices before kicking the lord back as the Lord staggered back as a halo formed atop of his head then exploded in a fiery explosion.

The other Riders, an injured Ryuotarou, and Rinko who was watching from Seijrou's G3-X helmet was shocked and impressed by Agito's new form and power. Kirito could only smile when he saw the bright sun from a whole of the roof. Asuna was right the sky is more beautiful when the sky is clear but it will still be the sky even if clouds block the bright blue sky and shining sun.

**AN: So what do you think about this one-shot? I know some people expected maybe Ex-Aid since they were both deals with video games, but I was like nope I wanted to try Agito. I made Kirito's name Narusaka Kirito because Agito is about an amnesic guy who used the name of his dead sister's boyfriend. And while I didn't use the boyfriend route I use his avatar name and his dead biological parent's surname. And while he probably did or didn't get amnesia from Project Alicization, which I read little on the wiki and watch a few clips from youtube. I just used the Project Alicization arc to make him get amnesia.**

**Now I gave you Agito's Shining form and which anime character will be my Agito in my Decade story, now just a few more Riders to go. The Nex one is Den-O Liner Form and I know which anime I'm going to use. I'll give you a hint, the anime character is a singer and in his anime, there was a death that was supposed to happen as it did in the manga but change and the girl didn't die. If you figure out who it is you can PM me or comment on the review box.**

**Also, I debatable to use DXD for Kiva but I'm trying to figure out who I should I put for Ixa and Saga. But if you got a different anime in mind for Kiva please do tell me. Also, if I do use Issei as Kiva he won't become a devil and stay as a half-human half-fangire boy, because that's what Wataru was when he became King in both Kiva and Decade, to become a bridge for the humans and fangires so they can know peace.**

**Well, either way, I hope like this one-shot and do write nice criticism reviews on what you think of this story.**


	17. Date a Child of the Sun

**I don't own Date a Live or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Shido Itsuka couldn't believe this a new enemy has arrived to attack the innocents of Earth. He thought that after defeating the Gorgom and made a peaceful life. Well, peaceful enough when you still have to deal with Spirits but it felt great after destroying the evil organization. Now a new threat was coming to his world.

Shido in his new white jacket and pants was fighting off two Grim Reapers-looking monsters off without being Black. Soon the Skullma were beamed back to their ship. Then a beam aims for Shido and began abducting into their ship.

"Shido!" Tohka cried out as she saw the ship leave.

She and the other Spirits were too late to save Shido.

~/~

"Shido!" Kotori shouted as she watches her brother be taken. "Tell me we have his signal."

"We lost his signal once he entered that ship," Riene said.

"Dammit!" Kotori slammed her fist. "After defeating the Gorgom we gain a new unknown enemy!"

"We can only hope Shido will return," Kyouhei said.

"I guess we do," Kotori muttered. "Nii-chan please be come back."

~/~

Shido groan as he lays on the floor and the Skullma were analyzing him. They stop analyzing him as the commanders of the Crisis Fortress. Gedorian, Maribaron, Bosgun, and Gatezone gather around the slightly unconscious Shido.

Gatezone grabs Shido and lifts him up by the collar of his jacket.

"So this is Kamen Rider Black," Gatezone said as he looks at Shido not impressed. "He isn't great as the rumors say."

"Why does General Jak wants to meet someone like him?" Bosgun question his general intentions. "I don't think he merits his attention."

"I analyzed all the abilities of Kamen Rider Black with our computers," Maribaron answered. "I'd discovered a powerful beam capable of nullifying his transformation. That's what Demon Phantom Skullma used." Maribaron stomped on Shido's chest. "So it's quite natural that he is unable to stand up to us. But the General has his own way of thinking." She then glares at Bosgun. "It is not your place to question him!"

Chief secretary robot, Chakrum floated to Shido and tap his face. "Get up, get up," Chakrum said.

Shido's eyes open quickly getting back up while Maribaron sets up a barrier around the former Rider. Shido tries to open punch his way out only to receive pain from the punch. He looks back at the two commanders.

"Who are you, people?!" Shido questions them.

"Don't be disrespectful!" Maribaron told him. "Kneel! The General has something to say!"

"You're kidding! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Shido shouted as he kept trying to find a way out.

"On your knees!" Maribaron activated the laser making Shido get on his knees.

"Attention, attention! General Jak, Genral Jak!"

General Jak walks around Shido as he goes and looks at his ship's screen.

"Are you General Jak?" Shido asked.

"We ruled by the Grand Lord Emperor Crisis. We have been sent here from the Crisis Empire," Jak turns around showing his face to Shido. "I am General Jak."

"I don't know what you're Crisis Empire is, but you dare try anything funny!" Shido said. "Those shining pillars what do they mean?"

"Where exists those pillars, our Crisis Empire exists," Jak answered.

"Nani?" Shido looking confused.

"We had decided to star our invasion with Japan," Jak said. "Then conquer the world and create a new Crisis Empire."

"In one year, five billion people from our homeland will arrive," Maribaron said.

"Your lying!" Shido shouted. "If that's the case, what will happen to the Earth?"

"Humans?" Maribaron smirked.

"They will be destroyed by me," Gedorian said."I think nothing of humans. They ruled the Earth for thousands of years. Arrogantly believing they're king of the universe while we've trapped in a dark, twisted universe."

"Just what the hell is the Crisis Empire!" Shido shouted.

"Our great homeland, the Crisis Empire, is not an empire that does not exist on this Earth," Jarak said.

General Jarak then points his staff at the pillars surrounding, Shido and activates it transporting them back to Earth where Shido was pin to a bridge pillar.

"Shido, soon the time will come when you will understand. Left in the hands of humans the world will be destroyed," Jarak said. "But If it is us, we will be able to build an ideal Empire on Earth." Jarak looks at Shido "How about it Shido? Will you become the vanguard for the Crisis Empire?"

"Shido, if you agree we will give Kamen Rider twice the power he previously had," Maribaron said.

"Nani?" Shido looking at them shocked as he could see they are offering him to join them.

"No matter what you do you are still a cyborg. You have no real reason to have any human regard for the human race," said Gatezone. "You can even keep those Spirits, they're not human as well, they'll love a world where there's no human attacking them."

"Don't bring them into this," Shido gritted his teeth. "But even though I'm a cyborg I still feel the same as a human. I love the human race! Why would I be a part of your empire?"

"Do you truly refuse?" Bosgun asked.

"What I want is for us to live freely… In peace!" Shido yelled.

"Itsuka Shido," General Jak speaks. "I will decide the method of your execution."

The next thing Shido knows he was back in his prison on the Crisis Fortress but alone.

"Itsuka Shido."

Shido got back up as he heard Maribaron's voice but couldn't see her.

"Your ability to transform has been completely destroyed. You will become space dust, drifting through the graveyard of the universe."

Shido couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Crisis Empire took his ability to transform into Black. This can't be the way he dies, his friends and family are waiting for him. There had to be a way out.

Chakrum started to hit Shido with a laser that sends electricity to him. Shido screams in pain as he finally falls down and into unconsciousness. Chakrum floats towards him and started tapping Shido's face trying to wake him up. As Chakrum turned his back away from the cyborg, Shido opens his eyes and grabs hold of the robot.

Chakrum started flying around the room trying to get Shido to let go of him. Shido finally let's go as he finds himself inside a tunnel. Suddenly he hears a motorcycle engine and it seems to be coming closer. He turns around to see Gatezone driving his bike right towards him making Shido run.

Even in pain Shido still tries a run for it and out of nowhere his vision began to change because now Shido was falling inside some tunnel. As he falls he sees something heading towards him he managed to dodge it but couldn't dodge the next one as it pierces through his waist. Shido could only feel pain as he tries to hold on before finally taking his last breath.

Now dead, Shido's body floats inside the Crisis Fortress before the fortress sends his body to the empty coldness of space. As dead man floats in space his body reaches the view of the sun and out of nowhere, the sun begins to give Shido new energy. Shido's body then reaches Earth as he is teleported next to the destroyed Battlehopper which was also getting hit by new energy.

Battlehopper form begins to change as its color changes to blue, yellow, and white. It even has six new engines on it and an RX symbol on its side.

"Ugh…" Shido groans as he begins to wake up. "What happened? I thought I was dead?"

"_SHIDO!_" a voice scream in his earpiece. It was his little sister Kotori.

"I'm here, Kotori," Shido reassure her.

"_What happened?!_" Kotori questioned him. "_When Tohka and others said you were sucked in a spaceship we lost your signal and couldn't contact you!_"

"Well, there's a new threat to Earth, the Crisis Empire," Shido began to explain. "They're aliens who are going to try to invade and get rid of all humans and replace them with their dying empire."

"_So, did you stop them?_" Kotori asked.

"No, they took away from transformation ability and killed me," Shido answered.

"_WHAT!_" Kotori shouted.

"Don't worry I'm alright, I feel new power inside me, it feels bright," Shido said.

~/~

In the Crisis Fortress, the generals and commanders saw that Shido was still alive.

"How can it be? There's no way he could have survived that!" Maribaron said.

"So this is the power of Kamen Rider? Let's witness Shido's mysterious power," General Jak said. "Maribaron, use Skull Ma to attack!"

~/~

Back on Earth, Shido was waiting for his sister to send a transport to get him. He heard an engine starting sound and he went to checks it out and what he saw he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Battle Hopper!

"Battle Hopper!" Shido calls out.

"_What is it Shido?_" Kotori asked.

"It's Battle Hopper, he's alive!" Shido shouted as he ran to his bike.

"_I thought it was destroyed?_" query Kotori.

"I guess he was revived like me," Shido said as he sees three hooded figures coming towards him. "It looks like we got company."

"_The Crisis Empire?_"

"Yeah, I guess they came to finish me off," Shido said as he sees Skullma and two Sullmasters coming towards him with motorbikes. "I guess they will keep me busy."

"_I thought you said you can't henshin anymore,_" Kotori said.

"True, but I feel something different inside me," Shido says as he readies his transformation.

"HEN..." Shido started as in less than half a second he slashed his right arm to the side. Now his left arm was posed in front of him, elbow bent as if to block a kick, while his right rested at his hip in a ready position with its fists clenched "...SHIN!" a bright white light covered his body as his new belt shined with his new armor.

Shido's new armor had boots were black with the boots going up to his shins to the knee-pads. From there to the waist the leather-looking armor was a pale green. Around the waist area was black folds of the leather-like armor cut in ways that allowed a lot of movement. Around the Rider's waist was a silver shining belt with the buckle being a gold box with two red gems almost like eyes. The chest and stomach area was the same dark green as the thighs, on the stomach is a hexagonal plate that looked like a cross between a solar panel and abs, while on the left breastplate was the same 'RX' symbol as on Battle Hopper except in silver. The collarbone area and shoulders were black, the shoulder pads being a moderate size. The upper arms where green while the elbows down were black, and around his left wrist was a yellow strap with a plate that looked similar to a circular version of his belt buckle. His neck was protected by a segmented neck-brace that was gaped in a way to not hinder movement.

And finally, his head was covered in a full face black helmet, except it was about six inches higher than it needed to be. The mouth area was a large silver mouth plate with the sides looking like an insect's mandibles. Over the eyes were two large bug-like segmented orbs that took up most of the face on each side, clearly allowing for a large visual range, the eyepieces having silver trim and accents around the area and finally there where a set of silver antenna coming from exactly between the eyes. It was clear that the warrior was based on a black grasshopper

"I am the child of the sun!" Shido shouts out as he begins to perform a few arm movements and called "Kamen Rider! Black!" He then did two slashes with his right arm before he returned to the pose he was in before the flash of light, each slash emphasizing a word... or actually a letter in this case "R! X!"

Shido inspecting his new look, "I see after my death I have reborn the same as you, Battle Hopper," Shido said as Battle Hopper responded with a few beets. "I'm sorry you gain a new name as well, Acrobatter. Now with this new power let's defeat those monsters." Acrobatter answered with a few beeps.

Shido got on his bike and drove towards the three skull monsters. Now as the righteous child of the sun. Kamen Rider Black RX's battle with the Crisis Empire has officially begun.

**AN: Here you go, DAL RX symbol would have made it sooner but I began to get lazier, sorry. But here you go because that's all I got right probably will upload new chapters on Sunday or Monday for Ryuki and Decade story. So see you next time.**


	18. A Singer's Real-Action

**I don't own Fuuka or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Yuu couldn't believe what he just heard happening, he learned that when Tsuyoshi used his Zeronos Cards which were made from Tsuyoshi memories and each one he used he will be erased from people's memories. So, Yuu did the only thing he thought was right he grabbed Tsuyoshi deck filled with his remaining Zeronos Cards and ran out from the Zero-Liner.

As Yuu walked away from the Zero-Liner, he couldn't help but think from what Tsuyoshi said that even as a singularity point Yuu will also forget Tsuyoshi. Yuu didn't want to lose anyone else. As he kept walking, he heard someone called his name. He looks up to see the little known as Helen.

~/~

Momotaros walks in the DenLiner's dinner to see Naomi and Ryutaros inflating balloons, which was beginning to fill the cart.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Momotaros asked them.

"Nothing particular. It's just nice to have a party sometimes. Right?" Naomi smiled as she holding a balloon dog.

"Right," Ryuatros agreed.

"Hey! Hey! You don't need to do a surprise birthday party for me," Momotaros shyly said.

"Are you stupid or something?" Ryutaros asked the red Imagin.

Momotaros looks at them before walking away from the two, "You could have said it in another way." A big blue balloon was thrown at him. He looks up to see Kintaros and Urataros making paper roses. The blue Imagin was gesturing Momo to come towards them. Momotaros walks towards them asking what they want.

"I think thinking that perhaps the strange feeling Kin-chan had with Yuu…" Urataros began to say.

"Perhaps what?" Momotaros pondered for more.

"Seems you forgot. But we're Imagins," Urataros began to stand.

"Of course," Momotaros said.

"The new line means we can see the upcoming future," Kintaros said.

"Our future and Yuu's might not be together," Urataros added.

Momotaros could only look at his fellow Imagins on the information they just gave him. To think after being with Yuu for almost a year and to know they won't always be together. Before any of the three Imagins could say anything else a balloon pop with Naomi letting out a yelp.

They turned to see Ryutaros laughing as Naomi was pouting and hitting him with a long balloon with the purple Imagin apologizing while still laughing.

Momo looks back at them while finding a seat, "I knew that from the beginning," Momotaros acting nonchalant. "I've got no complaints as long as I get to have fun. I just want to fight as much as I can." Momotaros said as he threw away the balloon he was holding.

Kintaros walks over to Oni Imagin and puts his arm around the Momotaros.

"That is the problem," Kintaros said.

"The timing for Yuu wanting to be strong is particularly good," Urartos said.

Momotaros looks up at him, "Huh?"

~/~

Yuu returns back at his family home/cafe with Helena to see his oldest sister Maya and younger sister Chitose working the counter and Seigi Ozaki and Isse Miura sitting at their usual spot at the counter.

"I'm back," Yuu greeted.

"Hello," Helena also greeted.

"Oh, Helen-chan," Maya smiled.

"Hi, Helen-chan, did you came with my brother," Chitose asked.

"Oh, we just happened to meet while coming here," Helen lied.

"Ah, Yuu, about that telescope," Maya getting her brother's attention as she just remembers something.

Yuu looks at the telescope his sister used when she was with Tsuyoshi. Maya walks towards him telling her that somebody wanted the telescope.

"What about it?"

"A customer insists that we sell it to her," Maya said.

"Eh?" Yu muttered as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She said it looks just like her late husband's telescope," Maya explained. "We're just keeping it as interior decoration. But I think she will cherish it more."

"Do you really think that?" He asked his sister. "Even though you cherished it so much yourself…"

"Eh?" Maya tilts her head not understanding what her brother was saying.

"Neesan, I think you have to remember about the telescope and…" Yuu then goes to the telescope and grabs the silver pocket watch showing it to her. "About this watch too." He pleaded to his sister. "It's no good if you forget it." He grabs hold of her shoulders and slightly shakes her. "Remember! You must remember!"

"Yuu?" Maya looking shocked at how her brother was acting.

"Yuu! Let go of Maya-nee!" Chitose cried out looking at her worriedly and confused.

Yuu snaps out of what he was doing and let go of Maya's shoulders and looks at her apologetically.

"Sorry… I just…" Yuu timidly said.

"Yuu?"

"Nothing," Yuu said as he begins to leave the cafe.

As Yuu was making his way towards the door he sees Tsuyoshi blocking the door. Tsuyoshi only glares at Yuu who could only look at the floor before walking pass Tsuyoshi and leaving the cafe with Tsuyoshi following him.

"What with Yuu and is Tsuyoshi involved," Chitose asked out loud.

"Yuu," Helena could only look at the door sadly.

~/~

Yuu was trying to get away from Tsuyoshi but said man quickly caught up with him.

"Hey, Haruna!" Tsuyoshi shouted. "Haruna!" Tsuyoshi ran in front of Yuu. "Haruna!" Tsuyoshi holds his hand out, "Give me back the cards."

"There's no need to use them," Yuu said, "Momotaros-tachi and I will handle the Imagins."

"The Imagins are getting stronger! Den-O won't last by himself!" Tsuyoshi told him.

"I will also become stronger!" Yuu declared.

"I can't wait for that!" Tsuyoshi yelled. "Are you okay with the future disappearing?" Tsuyoshi asked him.

"I don't think a method that requires sacrifice is right," Yuu said.

The two Kamen Riders could only stare each other not wanting to back down.

~/~

On November 22, 2006, two Mole Imagin appeared laughing.

"Let's do it," said Mole One.

"Yes," Mole Two giggled.

"Summon Den-O!" Both Mole Imagin said.

The two Imagins began to spin into twisters and they flew straight towards two buildings destroying them.

~/~

Back with Yuu and Tsuyoshi, they see two buildings disappeared from existence.

"The Imagins are rampaging in the past," Yuu said.

"They're pretty strong," Tsuyoshi added.

They started to see more and more buildings were getting destroyed and disappearing.

"I have to go," Yuu said as he walks away.

"Wait!" Tsuyoshi shouted. "You said this before: "Even if I'm weak, have bad luck, and don't know anything…" "That's no excuse for doing nothing." You said the future me said that."

"That's right. That's why I…" Tsuyoshi interrupts him.

"So you can fight since you don't know anything, but I can't since I do?" Tsuyoshi continues. "I don't plan to sacrifice myself. I'm strong and I have good luck."

Yuu looks back at him, "Tsuyoshi…" Yuu looks at the pocket watch and reads the description behind it. 'The past should give us hope'. "Did you do this?" Yuu asked him. Tsuyoshi could only stare at the description as Yuu takes out the Zeronos deck.

"Tsuyoshi… I don't plan on making any sacrifices either," Yuu said. "I definitely won't forget no matter how many cards you use. I will restore Maya-nee's memory." Yuu then hands over Tsuyoshi his deck with latter taking it back.

The Riders take out their respective belts as they place it on their waist and held out their respect transformation device.

"Henshin!" Both men shouted.

**SWORD FORM!**

**ALTAIR FORM!**

The two Riders gain both their plate forms before turning they're respected main Rider form as Kamen Rider Den-O and Kamen Rider Zeronos. They did a pose before being taken by their respective trains.

~/~

In the Den-Liner, with Momotaros taken control of Yuu's body and is driving the Den-Bird to the past.

"Hey, Yuu. It might be bad once we fly in the past," Momotaros said. "You better not panic."

"Bad?" Yuu asked.

"Just warning you just in case," Momotaros replied.

~/~

Inside the Den-Liner dinner cart, Ryutaros was finishing the picture he thought of with Naomi, Urataros, and Kintaros sitting next to him.

"Blue!" Ryutaros holds out his hand.

"Right," Urataros giving the dragon Imagin the blue crayon.

"You can do it!" Naomi cheered on.

"Ah! Don't draw so much outside the line!" Urataros said.

"Don't be so picky with details!" Naomi told the turtle Imagin.

"Ryuuta! Yellow!" Kintaros giving Ryutaros the yellow crayon.

~/~

Finally, the two time-traveling trains had arrived at when the two Mole Imagins was wrecking up the place.

The trains pass the two evil Imagins as Den-O and Zeronos hop off their Liners standing a few feet away from the moles.

"Ore… sanjou!" Momotaros shouted striking his signature pose.

"Let me say this to start… I'm pretty motivated!" Tsuyoshi said as he swung his sword.

"We'll destroy you," said Mole One.

"Heh! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" Momotaros yelled as he charged towards the moles with his DenGasher sword mode and with Zeronos not too far behind.

Den-O kept attacking Mole One but it kept dodging and blocking his swings while he also got good hits on the red Rider.

"What's this, you're weak!" Mole One mocked before jabbing its claws at the Rider send them back.

"Momotaros! Your voice sounds very far away," Yuu said.

"I knew it…" Momotaros mumbled. "Hey, Yuu. I can't possess you anymore."

"Eh?"

"Listen. Hold on for a bit…" Momotaros told him before being kicked out and send back to the Den-Liner.

Tsuyoshi was blocking Mole Two claws as he saw Momotaros being sent out of Yu's body making Yu went back to his plate form.

"Nani?!"

"Momotaros, why?" Yuu was confused about what was going on as he tried to activate the sword form.

**SWORD FORM!**

He tried to summon Momotaros as the standby was sounding dysfunctional as the summon failed to leave a distraught Yuu defenseless.

~/~

Back in the Den-Liner, Momotaros was sent rolling inside the diner cart.

"Sempai!" Urataros cried out.

"Ow!" Momotaros groaned before getting back up. "Hey! I can't connect to Yu anymore! Is it done?!"

"Just a bit more! Ryuuta, hurry!"

The rest is trying to cheer on Ryutaros but only for the purple Imagin to groan with how complicated the picture is.

~/~

Back in 2006, Yuu was getting thrashed around by the Mole Imagin. Yuu tried to dodge the mole but it was too fast and strong. Tsuyoshi was still fighting the other Mole Imagin but was having a better time than Yuu.

"Haruna, what's going on?!" Tsuyoshi shouted.

"I don't know!" Yuu answered as he kept getting tossed around. "I'm not connected to Momotaros-tachi at all!"

Tsuyoshi blocks Mole Two claws and kicks it back. "Haruna, use this!" Tsuyoshi throws his ZeroGasher at him.

Yuu ran for the sword and grabs a hold of it and block another of Mole One attacks.

"Deneb, come!" Tsuyoshi calls out his Imagin!

Tsuyoshi flips the switch of his belt.

**VEGA FORM!**

Deneb arrives shooting the mole back before fusing with Tsuyoshi turning into their Vega Form. Now Zeronos ran towards the second mole.

Yuu tried to fight back but he was weak and unskilled to even hurt the Mole Imagin.

"Den-O is finished!" Mole One said.

"Haruna!" Deneb cried out.

"We'll beat you up more!" Mole One said.

Zeronos ran towards Yuu to help him leaving the other mole behind.

"I'll beat you up too!" Mole Two said as it sends a green blast at the two Riders throwing them back.

"Are you okay, Haruna?" Deneb asked.

"Deneb, sorry," Yuu whimpered.

"They're still alive."

"Interesting!"

The two Mole Imagin send another blast at them which made Deneb and Tsuyoshi separate from the Vega Form.

"Let's go one more time," Mole One said.

"Go!" Mole two cried out with glee.

As the two Imagin walks toward the downed Riders, Yuu stands up even with all the pain.

"Haruna!"

Yuu slowly walks to the two Imagins with him dragging the DenGasher on the concrete floor.

"Haruna, it's too dangerous!" Deneb called out to him.

"I have to do this," Yuu said.

"How stubborn!" Mole Two yelled as charged towards Yuu.

Mole Two slashed the claw at Yuu with the latter trying to block the claws only to be sent back to a destroyed warehouse.

"I made a decision," Yuu said as he slowly gets back up. "I will… become stronger."

"Annoying!" Mole Two growled.

"Annoying," Mole One agreed.

"Too annoying!" The Imagin shouted as they charged towards Yuu but was stopped when a familiar voice.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Cried out Momotaros.

Suddenly four color energies the represented Yuu's four Imagins landed in front of Yuu in their sand form.

"Yay!" Ryutaros cried out with glee.

"You did well to endure. Well done!" Momotaros said.

"You really are strong, Yuu," Kintaros said as he cracks his neck.

"Everyone!" Yuu happy to see his friends.

"Even if we can't possess Yuu, we made it so you can use our powers," Urataros said.

"Everyone! Make sure to do it just as I drew! Peace!" Ryutaros said.

The four Imagins began moving to the exact spot the Ryuuta drew on his drawing. As they finally stand in their direct spots they look up at Yuu.

"Alright! Let's go, Yuu!" Momotaros declared.

The four Imagins jumped up circling around Yuu like a mini twister with their colors.

"Nani?!" Yuu was a bit confused about what they were doing.

The twister stop as the K-Taros appeared in his hand. Yuu then places the cell phone onto his belt as a golden train track came out of it. Then something was coming out of the end of the golden track was a sword.

The large sword was shaped like a clock hand and with the four Taros' mask plastered on it. Yuu had received the DenKamen Sword.

"What is this?!" Yuu yelped.

"Just put the Rider Pass in the sword!" Momotaros instructed him.

And Yuu did that he grabs his Rider Pass as the two confuse Imagins charged at Yuu while the teen placed the Pass inside the sword empty slot.

**LINER FORM!**

The energy from the DenKamen sends the two Mole Imagin flying back outside the warehouse. Yuu still holding the sword heard the standby noise repeat as the DenLiner was coming straight towards him. Yuu started to freak out and drops the sword covering himself but as opens his eyes the train became intangible as it drove right through him. Then his armor began to change.

His armor began to change. His boots became red as did his bodysuit as the color red rose up to his legs, leaving the sides black. The sleeves and gauntlets also changed, becoming black on the outer side, white on the inner side, with a red line running in between the black and white sides a new armor had formed. It was mostly white with yellow headlights on the chest and some back and red accents which were also present on the broad shoulders. Finally, to complete the change, a T-shaped antennae rose and set on the top of his helmet as a pair of triangular eyes fit upon his faceplate with yellow, blue and purple spikes on the sides of the eyes. Yuu had become Den-O Liner Form.

Deneb and Tsuyoshi ran to the scene with Tsuyoshi badly injured.

"Tsuyoshi, look at that," Deneb said as Tsuyoshi looks up to see Yuu's new form.

The DenKamen floated towards Yuu as he grabs it ready to fight.

"He changed!" Mole Two shouted.

"A strange Den-O!" Mole One said.

"Momotaros, this is…?"

~/~

In the Den-Liner, the Taros was in some kind of carousel with Momotaros taking the lead.

"Explanation later, for now, it worked!" Momotaros said as the other Imagins cheered behind him. "Shut up! I'm talking right! Be quiet!"

"Yuu, do a proper hissatsu attack!" But before Momoataros could say more as he was switched with Urartaros.

~/~

Back with Yuu he pulled the lever of the sword.

**URA ROD!**

"Yuu, if you suddenly switch, senpai will get angry," Uratartos teased.

"Ah, this changes the person I'm talking to?" Yuu guessed as he pulled the lever again.

**KIN AXE!**

"Yuu! Hang in there!" Kintaros said as he cracks his neck.

Yuu pulled the lever again.

**RYUU GUN!**

"Yuu, do it!" Ryutaros cheered his host.

Yuu pulled the lever again.

**MOMO SWORD!**

"Dumbass, don't cut me off while I'm talking!" Momotaros bewailed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it will do that," Yuu said.

"Do the hissatsu attack! The hissatsu attack!" Momotaros shouted.

"Hissatsu attack?"

"Make it cool!"

Yuu nodded. "I'll try."

The two Mole Imagins that saw Den-O new form looked at each other.

"This seems bad!" Mole Two said.

"Seems bad!" Mole One agreed.

The two Imagins turn into two small twisters before combining into a larger twister heading towards Yuu.

Yuu pulled the lever one more time making golden energy track come out of the sword and next to his feet. He rushed towards the twisters jumping on the track making him slide to the Imagins. An intangible DenLiner appeared with Yuu being inside the locomotive.

"Hissatsu attack!" Yuu calls out. "Ummm…" But started thinking for the name of the attack till he finally figured out the name. "Densha Giri!"

~/~

Back in the Den liner.

"Eh! What terrible sense!" The four Imagins and Naomi said as they couldn't believe the ridiculous name Yuu have thought of.

~/~

After saying his attack Yuu gave a powerful slash at the huge Imagin twister leaving a giant explosion. Once the explosion was finished there nothing left but Yuu himself as he destroyed the two Mole Imagins.

"Did I do it?" Yuu asked.

"I supposed," Momotaros said.

"Amazing!" Deneb said.

"Really?" Tsuyoshi lays his back on the green Imagin.

"No, it's amazing," Deneb agreed with his last statement.

Yuu then drops the DenKamen Sword. "Heavy," Yuu groaned.

~/~

After the celebration on the Den-Liner, Yuu back cafe to hope to apologize for his outburst.

As Yuu entered the Milk Dipper, he saw his three sisters and his bandmates; Fuuka Aoi, Sara Iwami, Makoto Mikasa, and Kazuya Nachi there as well eating some cake.

"Yuu, you're back," Maya greeted.

"Yuu, Chitose told me what happened earlier," his older sister Hibiki said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Maya-nee for my outburst," Yuu bowed.

"It's fine, Yuu," Maya reassured him. "I'm guessing the telescope means something to you."

"Something like that. By the way, why are you guys eating cake?" Yuu asked.

"For some reason, I felt like celebrating. So I bought a cake and invite your friends over," Maya answered.

"Thanks for inviting us Maya-san!" Fuuka thanked her boyfriend's sister.

"Hey, Yuu where have you been?" Kazuya asked.

"Nothing scandalous?" Sara questioned him.

"No, no, I was with Tsuyoshi!" Yuu said.

"Oh, was it something personal?" Makoto asked.

"Something like that…" Yuu muttered. "But while I was with Tsuyoshi, I thought of a new song."

"You did?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah, I called it Real-Action," Yuu smiled.

**AN: You must be wondering why Yuu Haruna from Fuuka. Well in my eyes I could see him being similar to Ryotaro Nogami. This is 3,000 words so I hope you guys feel satisfied. But now I got Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Faiz, and maybe Kuuga final form one-shot left. I'm leaving Ryuki Survive for my MHA story which will happen in 2020 I promise. Sorry for the wait and give you guys the next A.R. world.**


	19. Quintessential MetalCluster

**I don't own Go-toubun no Hanayome or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Anger. Anger was the one emotion Fuutarou was feeling right now. His anger was towards Maruo Nakano. After what he did to Bingo, that is something he can not forgive. Now with Fuutarou as Zero-One Shining Assault Hopper and Maruo as Thouser are battling it out. Fuutarou tried to hit Maruo with his Shine Crysters but Thouser was blocking the Crysters with his Thousand Jacker.

While Maruo was distracted by the Crysters, Zero-One sprinted towards Maruo and sliced him with his Athourise Buster sending Maruo to the ground.

"Get up!" Fuutarou ordered.

Fuutarou grabbed him the collar of his armor and looked at him straight towards his face.

Before Fuutarou could do anything he felt something pierce his belt. He looks down to see Thouser stabbing the tip of his weapon as he absorbs his Progrise Key ability.

**JACKING RISE!**

"You are not authorized to give me orders," Maruo replied.

Maruo slashes him making Fuutarou stumble back and roll on the ground.

"I acquired the apex of Zero-One's technology," Maruo said only for his words to make Fuutarou's anger grow as the latter started seething.

"Zero-one, Thouser… let's see which one is stronger," Maruo suggested.

Thouser presses the trigger on his weapon as it made a purple version of the Shine Crysters.

**JACKING BREAK!**

Fuutarou summoned more Crysters to make the two Riders collide as they went head to head slashing at each other but Thouser was stronger as strike him with his blade. They kept fighting for a few more minutes till ready to release their finisher from their weapons.

Fuutarou scans his Authorized Buster to his Driver after changing it into Gun Mode.

**GUN RISE! ZERO-ONE AUTHORISE!**

Maruo pulled the Thouser Jacker, pulled the Jack Ring and pressed the trigger activating the finisher.

**JACKRISE! JACKING BREAK!**

The two Riders fired the energy from their respected weapon with Thouser firing a projection of purple grasshopper at the enemy while Zero-One fired a neon yellow grasshopper. The collided pushing itself but both exploded in front of the Riders.

**JACKING BREAK!**

**ZERO-ONE DUST!**

As the smoke disappeared the two CEOs de-henshin looking at each other before the golden Rider spoke.

"It seems we'll have to settle this in the courtroom," Maruo says. "If we win this trial, ZAIA can use our three wins to buy Hiden Intelligence, ending the era of HumaGears," Maruo concluded before walking away.

"I won't let that happen," Fuutarou mumbled as he looks at the remains of Bingo the HumaGear lawyer.

~/~

"Your father is a bastard," Fuutarou muttered.

"Fuu-kun!" Nino scoff. "I know you're rivals but you can't call our dad that!"

"Sorry," Fuutarou mumbled.

Right now the Hiden CEO and his HumaGear secretary went to the Quintuplets apartment to receive some kind of comfort after an exhausting day. They are really good friends he is glad to have. He was hired to tutor them before becoming the CEO of Hiden Intelligence

"Dad has been acting differently for a while," Yotsuba said.

"He's always been quiet with his job, even when mom was alive," Miku added.

"I guess he changed when your grandfather died," Nino added as well.

"All I want is for HumaGear and humans to grow together," Fuutarou said. "I know we can all smile together and be happy."

"It's because of the HumaGear that took care of you and your sister?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes, Oji-san," Fuutarou nodded. "After my mother died, dad went out to work multiple jobs. He didn't want handouts from gramps because mom didn't want that either before she died."

"So gramps created a HumaGear design to look like his dead son," Fuutarou says.

"Isn't a HumaGear having the face of a real person illegal?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah…" Fuutarou scratches the back of his head. "I don't know how grandpa got away with that but Oji-san saved me and Rahina's life." He says "I guess it just gave me a good heart for HumaGear."

"Don't forget Izu your loyal HumaGear secretary!" Yotsuba said.

Izu was standing beside the couch where young adults sat and bowed at them.

"I live to serve Fuutarou-sama," Izu says.

Fuutarou smiles at her, "I'm just glad I have you to help me out Izu, plus we're family."

Izu gave him a small smile and bowed.

"*Sighs*, I'm glad to have you all part of my life," Fuutarou smiles at them making the Quintuplets blush.

"You have changed as well, Fuutarou-kun," Ichika said. "Yeah, you were gloomy when we first met you."

"Yeah, now you smile more and tell bad jokes," Yotsuba added.

"My jokes aren't bad," Fuutarou pouted.

His pouting face just made the Nakano girls giggle.

"Thanks, girls," Fuutarou got up and took out his phone.

"What you going to do?" Nino asked him.

"I need to make a call to Fuwa," Fuutarou replied.

~/~

"It was foolish of you to use the Zaia Spec for malicious purposes," Maruo said as he glared at the scene of Fuwa fighting the corrupted detective Masuji.

"Like your any different!" Fuutarou yelled behind him.

Maruo turn to see Fuutarou glaring at the Quintuplets' step-father with HumaGear secretary and his daughters Nino and Miku

"You're the one who taught Satellite Ark about the malice of humanity!" Fuutarou told him.

"And if I did?" Maruo smirked.

"Don't you understand what you're doing dad!" Nino shouted at him.

"I just taught it the truth, Nino," Maruo told her.

"But you made the Ark create the terrorist group ," Miku added.

"It was the Ark that came to the conclusion to annihilate humanity," her father responded back.

"People died because of you!" Fuutarou screamed.

"In other words, the history of Humanity repeats itself," Maruo said.

His response only made piss off Fuutarou.

**HYPER JUMP!**

"Screw off!" Fuutarou shouted as charged towards Maruo.

Maruo followed suit as he places his driver on his waist.

**THOUSANDRIVER!**

"You caused all this!" Fuutarou went for the punch.

**SHINNING ASSAULT HOPPER!**

**THOUSER IS BORN!**

Fuutarou and Maruo went into combat as Zero-One pushed Thouser into a different location.

**Presented by ZAIA.**

Thouser was still too strong as he overcame Assault Hopper.

"You sure are angry!" Maruo commented.

"What did you say to me!" Fuutarou shouted back.

"You're hatred, your desire to destroyed me…" Maruo grabs him by the collar of his armor and threw him to the ground. "This is the malice of humanity currently dominating your heart."

Fuutarou growled as his eyes began and the centerpiece began to glow red making the Ark activate and sense his anger. Fuutarou stops getting angry as he senses a presence. His eyes glowed red and black kanji had appeared in his lenses.

This distraction gave Maruo a chance to use Fuutarou as a test subject. He then pulls the Thousand Jacker's Jack Ring.

**JACKRISE!**

Then press the trigger.

**JACKING BREAK!**

Thouser then launches a four projection of a golden wolf's head that bites down at Fuutarou's arms and legs to restrain him. Fuutarou struggles to break free but the wolf's head wouldn't let go. Maruo's blade glowed blue flames as he strikes Fuutarou's chest sending him tumbling back and de-henshin.

**© ZAIA Enterprise.**

Maruo walks towards Fuutarou holding the MetalCluster Hopper Progrise Key.

"I'll have you experience it first hand," Maruo says as he activates the Progrise Key.

**HIDEN METAL'S ABILITY!**

He then scans the key to the Zero-One Driver.

**AUTHORISE!**

Maruo then inserted the Progrise Key into the Driver.

**PROGRISE! METALRISE!**

The Progrise Key started to infect the Driver release powerful energy which pushes Thouser away. A holographic red screen showing his new form and a swarm of a metal grasshoppers swarm around Fuutarou.

Fuutarou struggles and screams as he tried to stop the transformation until his mind went blank.

~/~

Fuutarou looks around to see blue 0 and 1 appearing around him he thought he was in the Zea Satilite till he realizes he was in the Ark.

"No way… I'm in the Ark?"

He takes a look around till the 1 and 0 turned into black and red kanji and began screeching. Then all around him turned red and kanji began to swarm around him.

He couldn't break free and he struggles to get out. "No!" He screams as he sees himself trap.

~/~

Back in the real world, Fuutarou screamed as a silver undersuit formed around him and as the swarm of robotic grasshoppers forms a giant grasshopper swarm into Fuutarou creating a new silver of unknown metal armor his eyes glowed red before turning back into the neon green.

**Secret material Hiden Metal. METALCLUSTER HOPPER! It's high quality.**

Izu, Miku, and Nino arrived to see Zero-One's new look.

"Is that Fuu-kun?" Nino's eyes widen.

Miku looking worried as she and her sister both heard the boy they loved screams. "Dad, what did you do?"

**AN: Hey there, I know it's been a while I got no excuse again, sorry. I created this one-shot for the debut of MetalCluster Hopper and Gotoubun no Hanayome about to so I decided to mix them together. An idea nobody has thought of. If you want more information on this crossover you can say Hiden is from Fuutarou's mother's side. And we'll replace the HumaGear dad with a HumaGear uncle just small changes. This is a sample if I've ever done a Zero-One with this manga and into a story.**

**I have other one-shots that are almost finished. The Riders are Ixa, Todoroki, and Kiva Emperor one-shot is almost done by the end of the week.**

**So I hoped to like this one-shot I wrote. For now, this one-shot is just to see how you guys like my ideas. I wrote this one day so… sorry for any bad grammar. Give me your review and thoughts, please.**


	20. Fairy Tail's White Knight

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respective owners.**

"Samuru, hello, how are you?" Mirajane greeted her lover, the Fangire king, Samuru also known as Kamen Rider Kiva on a Lacrima. "Where's Maya?"

"Maya is taking a nap," Samuru told her. "You know she can get cranky when she doesn't get her nap." He smiled. "She gets it from you."

Mira raised a brow, "Really now."

"What can I say, you get cranky real quick," Samuru smiled. "But there something I need to tell you, there's a rogue Fangire in Magnolia Town."

"You don't say," Mari narrowed her eyes. "Do you want us to capture him or…"

"He killed too many humans for redemption if you can destroy him," Samuru says.

"I will get someone on it," Mirajane said. "Love you and give my love to Maya as well."

"Love you too, and I will. Bye," Samuru said as his image disappeared from the Lacrima.

"I don't know why you didn't tell him about our little crisis," Cana says as she took another chug of her drink.

"I don't want to bother him," Mira says.

"Our guild is in ruins by the Phantom Guild," Gray said. "He could at least help."

"Gray, you know he's busy with being king and maintaining peace with humans and Fangires," Mirajane said.

"Yeah, I know," Gray said. "So, are we going to send anybody? Jacen and Natsu?

"Jacen and Natsu went to retrieve the stolen bottles from Night Rogue, Happy and Lucy are with them," Cana said.

"Then I'll find this Fangire," Gray stated.

"Are you sure, Gray?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, I can handle a simple Fangire," Gray said.

"Since you agreed, take this," Mira takes out a silver and gold belt and knuckle. "Jacen finished fixing the Ixa Belt and Knuckle."

"Are you saying…" Gray couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it's what James would have wanted," Mirajane smiled.

Gray grabs the belt and knuckle, "Thanks, looks like that Fangire will meet the new Ixa." Gray smiled as he ran to the town to find the rogue Fangire.

~/~

Gray walks through the streets of Magnolia to find this Fangire. Gray never expected himself to become a Kamen Rider. Maybe with this, he can even beat Natsu… and maybe even Erza but first he needs to train to use it. He guesses this Fangire is the first test dummy on this new improved Ixa.

"Where would that Fangire be?" Gray asked himself.

He kept walking the streets of Magnolia until he heard a female scream. That scream could be anything but Gray had to check it out.

He made his way towards the scream and into an alley. He sees a Zebra Fangire hovering over a scared little girl and a blue-haired woman, Juvia, right? Wait, isn't she that mage who was with Phantom Lord.

"Ice-Make: Fishnet!" Gray shouted as he created an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, leaving the Fangire frozen.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped.

"Stand back, he's not going to stay frozen forever," Gray told her.

Juvia nodded and took the little girl away from the scene as the Fangire burst out of his ice prison.

"Who did that?!" The Fangire shouted.

"That was me," Gray answered. "I've been ordered by your king to dispose of you."

"He's no king of mine!" The monster shouted. "He denies us to feed on you humans! You are nothing but cattle to us!"

"Well let me show you what this cattle can do," Gray says.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Gray took out the Ixa belt and placed it on his waist. He then took out the Ixa Knuckle and pressed his open palm against it to activate it.

**R-E-A-D-Y!**

It let out a loud whirring sound, indicating it is ready to be used. He lined up his Knuckle perpendicular to the left and drew a straight line to the right with a serious expression.

"Henshin!" Gray said as he placed the knuckle onto his belt, activating it.

**F-I-S-T O-N!**

A gold image of what appeared to be a cross appeared on the Knuckle before it started spinning and appeared in front of him. A mirage of the armor appeared right in front of the figure before it slammed into him, donning him in her armor before the visor opened up, allowing some heat to vent. On his black bodysuit, he had white pads with blue lines on his side thighs, back, arms and the back of his pelvis. He had silver-plated armor on his chest, white shoulder pads with golden highlights on it and finally, on his white helmet, there were golden highlights that revealed the red eyes. Gray became Kamen Rider Ixa Burst Mode.

"Gray-sama, truly became my white knight," Juvia fainted with hearts in her eyes.

"Gah, seriously you have to faint now," Gray sweatdropped.

"Die!" The Zebra Fangire shouted as he charged towards Gray.

The Zebra Fangire threw his claws at Gray, only for the white Rider to dodge that attack and start giving punches to the Fangire. Ixa swung his fists at the Zebra Fangire who was having fun dodging his punches by hopping around and then kicking at Ixa when he had an opening. Grunting, Ixa then used a sweep kick but the Zebra Fangire leaped up high. Ixa jumped back from a brutal dropkick which left a crater where he'd been standing moments ago.

Gray brings out the Ixa Calibur in gun mode before he starts firing at the Fangire.

"I have to say I'm impressed with Jacen's choice on the weapon," Gray said.

Ixa grabbed the Zebra Fangire by the shoulders and kept kneeing him in the gut before throwing him to the ground. The Fangire rolled on the ground before getting up on his knees when Gray started slashing at the Fangire's chest. The Fangire ducked from under Gray swing and then rolled away from an overhead slash. It kicked at IXA and the white armored warrior staggered back from the hit.

"There's no way I'll be defeated by the likes of you!" the Zebra Fangire growled.

"You just learn what happens when you mess with a Kamen Rider's home," Gray says as he begins striking down the Zebra Fangire with his IXA-Calibur. He then reached to his belt and pulled out a Fuestle of his own before inserting it into his belt.

**IXA CA-LI-BUR, RI-SE UP!**

The IXA Belt called as Gary pushed the knuckle attachment against it after inserting the Fuestle. It made some beeping noises. Behind Gray, the image of the sun shone which blinded the Zebra Fangire while the charge transferred from his armor into his weapon.

Gray used a vertical slash on the Zebra Fangire to cut him straight down the middle before finishing up with a horizontal slash at his waist. He then held his sword in front of him before thrusting forward and striking at the Fangire's chest. It began to crystallize in different colors and shattered like glass with an orb began to fly out.

Gray looks at himself and his weapon with an impressed look. Jacen is a genius if he was able to upgrade the IXA belt and knuckle. Now he is on equal grounds with Natsu and Jacen as Kamen Rider Ixa.

**AN: Here you guys go my second one-shot for the week. If you remember the name Jacen, then you must remember he was in my first A.R. World one-shots as Kamen Rider Build and the debut of Natsu Kamen Rider Cross-Z. The first part you probably won't get because it's from a story from my head and a sequel to Cross-Z Dragon Slayer and I just wrote it so I can have this one-shot a bit longer. Not my best one-shot but I hope you guys enjoy at least some of it. Now I just have two more one-shots to finish.**


	21. DxD Golden Fever

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Issei didn't think they'll lose if he and Rias' peerage would be able to defeat Shalba but he was too powerful. Even with his DoGaBaKi Form wasn't enough to stop him and that was his power form. Issei doesn't know how his life came to fight devils and angels, fighting Fangire was one thing but this was another level.

Issei would mostly stay home at try to make a violin that is amazing as his late father but he could never get it right. Sometimes he would go to school but he was too afraid that someone will learn about him being half-fangire.

He wasn't a social person but he was persuaded by Raynare, a sweet and rather attractive young schoolgirl. But her true colors were shown and she almost killed him. Rias arrived to save him and make him into a devil but Issei didn't want that he didn't want to lose his humanity, the reason he kept fighting the Fangires. Luckily Kivat brought Jiro to take him back to heal him.

Issei's thoughts were interrupted at he heard Kiba scream in pain and looked up to see Kiba as Ixa being thrown back by Shalba.

"Gah!" Shouted Kiba as he de-henshin from his Ixa Armor.

Issei got back up and charged towards Shalba, Kiva went for a punch but the Pure-Blood Devil caught the fist before punching Issei on the stomach multiple times before throwing him on the ground.

"Hmph, I thought this Kiva was powerful with him dealing with Fangires, Devils, and Fallen Angels, but it seems I was wrong," Shalba said. "I didn't even need to use my magic on you."

Shalba then walks towards Rias and grabs her by the throat choking her.

"Rias-san!" Issei shouted.

~/~

Back in Castle Doran, the three Arms Monsters were drinking tea and was about to play poker.

"Nothing like tea to ignore some aches and pain," Jiro said as he sips his tea.

As Riki was passing the cards the castle had begun to shake and the lights were turning red and a tune was being played.

"Nani? What is that sound?" Ramon asked.

Tatsulot… is activating," Rikki answered.

"He's reacting to Kiva's feelings," Jiro said.

~/~

Issei charged forward and grab Shalba by his cape pulling it which made the Devil let go of Rias. Issei pushes Shalba back and tried to hold him down by his wait but it just gave Shalba the opportunity to elbow him on his back.

The elbow on the back sends Kiva face-first to the ground. Shalba began to stomp on the Half-Fangire's back multiple time sending sparks. Shalba walks back to Rias but even with the pain Issei got back up grab hold of Shalba's cape but Shalba pushes Issei's arm away. Shalba created a magic circle and shot a blast at Kiva sending the Rider crashing to a tree.

"Ugh," Issei groan in pain.

"Issei, you have to get up!" Kivat shouted.

~/~

Back in Castle Doran the ceiling suddenly burst open as something flew out of it. It looked like a small golden dragon known as Tatsulot.

"Tada!" Tatsulot shouted. "Time for my dramatic entrance!" He said as he flew around the three Arm Monsters before flying off to help Issei.

~/~

"Stop it…" Issei struggled to get up and stop Shalba.

"Pyunpyuun!" A voice got everyone's attention. They turn to the source to see a small golden dragon flying towards Issei. "Tension fortissimo!"

"Wh-who are you?!" Kivat question the new arrival.

Tatsulot swooped down and broke the chains holding Kiva's shoulder armor. They then unfolded and became golden bat wings. The sky turned black as a red full moon rose in the air. The wings also released a swarm of golden bats.

Shalba turned, shocked, and Risa watched equally surprised. All of Issei's friends were shocked as they see his new transformation.

Tatsulot flew around Kiva and the Rider raised his left arm, allowing the dragon to attach to it.

"**Henshin!**" shouted Tatsulot as the golden swarm returned.

The bats first covered Kiva's legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles, then his torso armor turned to gold with a red chest plate resembling the unsealed state of his iron boots. He also gained golden gauntlets. Finally, the bats enveloped his helmet, turning his visor red with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouthguard had also become pitch black. His shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, with a wave of his left arm, flames burst from his back and became a blood-red cape. This Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form.

"T-this power?!" Shalba muttered to himself. "It can't be. This power is similar to Dark Kiva."

"Issei…" Risa whispered awe.

"Woah, all that gold makes Kiva look like a king," Yuuto commented.

"He looks more like an emperor than a king," Koneko says.

Issei lets his cape flow before he charged towards the devil. "Shalba!" shouted Kiva as he punched Shalba across the face. He punched Shalba in the gut. Kiva used a snap kick to send Shalba reeling back. "That was for hurting my friends!"

Shalba created a magic circle and launches an attack at Issei but the golden Kiva covered himself with his forearms which easily blocked Shalba's attack shocking the devil.

Kiva walks towards Shalba and grabs hold of him before giving Shalba multiple sidekicks making Shalba tumbled on the floor.

"And this is for hurting Rias-san!" Shouted Kiva as he raised up Tatsulot and tugged the head, allowing the image under the window to spin and stop at his emblem.

"**WAKE UP FEVER!**" shouted Tatsulot as Kiva was surrounded by a red aura. He trained his eyes on Shalba's charging form before leaping upwards. He then executed a dropkick as the aura formed energy blades at his feet shaped like pick-axes.

Issei was slammed in at Shalba's chest, Kiva then started kicking him wildly, the blades doing additional damage as they hacked and slashed at the Astaroth heir. The devil screamed as he was pushed by Kiva's bicycle kicks.

"Haaahhh!" shouted Kiva kicked him all towards a tree before flipping of him and stared Shalba right in the eyes.

"Impossible!" Shalba clutched his chest. "To be defeated by a mortal half-breed! Just you wait, half-breed, this won't go unanswered!"

Issei looks at one more time before walking away as sparks appeared on Shalba's chest before falling face-first and exploding. Issei didn't look back as he walks to his friends' check on them but he knew killing Shalba would go unanswered but no matter who comes at him knew his friends will be by his side.


	22. A Hyper Fate!

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Rin was on the top of the roof of Zect. She and Shirou heard Zect had this new armament which could help Shirou boost his power as Kabuto. So right now she was caring a silver briefcase with the Hyper Zecter.

Now she is stuck on the roof with Ryuunosuke with Kirei by his side and the ZectTroopers surrounding her. She was glad she ordered Archer to handle Lancer till Shirou and Ritsuka came.

"Hand over the Hyper Zecter," Uryuu ordered her.

"No, I won't let you misuse this power!" Rin shouted.

"If you give it back you'll be spared," Kotomine tried to persuade her.

"My answer is still no!" Rin said.

"Give it to me!" Shouted a voice.

They all turned to see the Uca Worm jump up to the top of the roof with Cammarus Worm and Salis Worms joining her side. The Uca worm shows the face of Maiya Hisau.

"How about I let all you live if you give it to me," Uca threaten them.

"So this is what you were up to," Ryuunosuke not looking surprised.

"Give it to me," Maiya ordered Rin. "I'll guarantee your life."

"Never!" Rin shouted and in the corner of her eye, she saw Shirou and Saber. "Shirou!"

All heads turned to the young teen and his servant walking towards them.

"Don't worry Rin I'll handle this somehow," Shirou said.

Under the helipad, Ritsuka was hiding under it on the stairs holding his Gatack Zecter ready to assist Rin. Rin looks at the two groups than at her fellow master and decided to make a break for it.

"Shoot Renge!" Ryuunosuke orderd.

The ZECTroopers aim their guns at Rin and began to fire.

Ritsuka inserted his Zecter on his belt.

"Henshin!"

**HENSHIN!**

"Cast Off!"

**CAST OFF!**

Ritsuka used to clock up to run in front of Rin taking the shots for her.

"Saber make sure there aren't any other servants coming," Shirou told her.

"Yes, Shirou," Saber nodded.

"Henshin!" Shirou inserts his Zecter to his belt to transform into Kabuto.

**HENSHIN!**

As Gatack kept blocking the bullets it gave Uca a chance to tackle Rin off the building.

"Saber help Fujimaru, kill only the worms!" Shirou told her as he jumps off the building to rescue Rin.

"Cast Off!"

**CAST OFF: CHANGE BEETLE!**

Kabuto removes his armor and free-fall to Rin. He reaches his hand out, it looks like he was reaching for his case but pass through the case and catches rain in a bridal style.

Uca catches the case. "I got it!" Uca opens the case to see the Hyper Zecter and a device that was beeping.

Ryuunosuke pressed a button on a stick which made the briefcase explode taking Uca and the Hyper Zecter with it.

"The Hyper Zecter!" Rin couldn't believe it was gone.

"Better to destroy it than let you obtain," Ryuunosuke smirked. "Kabuto... I just destroyed your future."

"You bastard!" Rin growled.

Rin stops glaring at the man when she felt Kabuto hand on her shoulder.

"Zect never looks towards the future," Shirou said. "You only fight to win, for power but I fight for the future and I still feel it in my grasp."

Kabuto holds his hand up as the Hyper Zecter suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Impossible!" Kirei look down where Shirou and Rin was.

Shirou then placed the Hyper Zecter on the left of his belt then turn it 90 degrees clockwise so the horn pointed up.

"Hyper Cast Off," Shirou pushed the horn lever of the Hyper Zecter down.

**HYPER CAST OFF:**

The chest armor became a little more bucky as well as changing it to red and silver and gave him a silver plate of armor on his back. changing appearance to being silver with the center looking like a red kabuto horn, the hands turning red as well as his right foot, the armor plates on his legs changing red and the horn on the helmet began to grow in size. The helmet as well changed colors from red to silver, the silver armor on his arms and legs changed to red. His blue bug eyes became cyan. Now Shirou became Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form.

**CHANGE HYPER BETTLE!**

"What is this?" Kirei looked at Kabuto in shock.

Rin smiled seeing she was able to help Shirou with gaining the Hyper Zecter to gain his new Hyper Form.

"Shirou…" Saber looks at him in awe as she saw her master's new form.

The Cammarus Worm began to power up his hooked claw with electricity. It then jumped up and punch Ritsuka send him back.

"Raaahhh!" Ritsuka screamed as he exploded from the Cammarus attack.

"Ritsuka!" Saber shouted as she saw Gatack screamed to his doom.

Shirou pressed the Hyper Zecter button activating it Clock Up.

"Hyper Clock Up!" Kabuto said.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

Kabuto's chest open to show the yellow center as yellow wing pop open from his legs and wrists. The silver chest piece from his back open as well which activated the jets which made the flames look like wings. Everybody was in awe by Shirou using the Hyper Clock Up ability as he disappeared from thin air.

"M-master?!" Saber shouted. "Where did he go?!"

"It's the power Hyper Zecter," Rin smiled. "When Shirou and I heard about the Hyper Zecter. The Hyper Zecter has the ability to go back in time."

The information surprises everyone and wonders when Shirou went.

~/~

The Cammarus Worm began to power up his hooked claw with electricity. It then jumped up to punch Gatack but its claw was caught by Kabuto as his armor close.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

"Shirou?" Rituska surprise to see the red Rider.

Shirou punches the Worm away. The Cammarus Worm tried to hit Kabuto but the beetle Rider was able to dodge all its hits and gave the Worm a beating of its own. Shirou gave it a couple of good punches sending the Worm to the air.

Shirou then presses the Hyper Zecter again activating the Clock Up.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

Everything slowed down even the Cammarus Worm. Shirou pushed the horn lever down initiating his finisher.

**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!**

Shirou pressed the buttons on the Kabuto Zecter's "legs" in order

**1-2-3!**

He then flipped the horn to its original position allows the Shirou to charge up for his Rider Kick

"Hyper Kick!" Shirou announced.

Shirou pulls the Kabuto horn back across its "body".

**RIDER KICK!**

Shirou jumps up higher with his jets and stretches out his right leg to initiate the kick. His foot was covered with energy and met his foot to the Cammarus Worm's chest destroying it in a large blue explosion.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

The Hyper Zecter deactivation announced as Shirou landed with his armor closing back up. Ritsuka looks up at Shirou not sure what just happened.

"Shirou, I don't understand what is this new form? I thought the Zecter was destroyed?" Saber asked when she walked to his side.

"It traveled through time to recreated the future," Shirou said. "A better future."

**AN: Not my best work but I did this one-shot and did it under three hours. I just wanted to get it done. Now all I have left is Hibiki and Faiz then I can work on my new Decade story that I have been working on. Also, I know Tendou Souji's name means "****Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything", and Shirou doesn't but that doesn't mean a grandmother wouldn't encourage her grandson with that quote.**


	23. Rocking Todoroki!

**I don't own K-ON or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

It was a nice day in the summer of June as a young man in a motorcycle stopped by in front of the school. A young man removed his helmet to reveal a young man with dark black hair and brown eyes. This young man is Tomiji Todo.

"This should be the place Zanki told me about," Tomiji said. "Hmm, a Makamou wouldn't be here out on the open so then where…"

Tomiji got off his motorcycle and check the area out as he releases a couple of Disks Animals.

"I hope they'll find something."

~/~

"Now that class is over we can start practicing for the next concert," Ritsu says.

"We should finish our homework first," Mio said.

"Yeah, we should get out of the way first," Yui agreed.

"Fine," Ritsu grumbled, but stop when she spotted something outside the window. "Huh?"

"What is it Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"There something there," She pointed at the window.

The two girls look out the window to see a small green creature walking to the forest.

"What is that?" Yui asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Ritsu said as she ran out to the school exit.

"Wait! Ritsu!" Mio shouted as she and Yui chased after a curious girl.

After a 15 minutes chase, they finally caught the small creature and Mio and Yui caught up to Ritsu.

"Ritsu, did you really have to chase that thing," Mio growled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, because look what I got," Ritsu opens her palm to see the small green creature.

"What is it?" Yui asked.

"I don't know but it looks like a gorilla right," Ritsu commented.

The green gorilla started doing gestures and make noises trying to get the girl's attention which luckily it did.

"What is it?" Ritsuka asked.

It was pointing at the end of the forest which led to a stony beach.

"You want us to take you there?" Mio guessed.

The small gorilla nodded. The girls walked to the direction it was pointing. When reaching the stony beach they saw a young man facing a giant crab monster. Why did this thing bring them there?

~/~

One of the Ryuku Ozaru found three Bakegani at the stony beach. This is the lucky day he can show Zanki his style. Now he was in front of one the Bakeganis'.

Tomiji raised his arm up which reveals a bracelet on his wrist, with an Oni face and a chain with a ring attached to the end. This is Henshin Kigen Onjō.

Nagisa pulled the chain making the Oni face slide upward revealing three strings. He strummed it, making it release sound waves. He placed it against his forehead until an Oni face appeared.

He then raised his arm before lighting struck him out of nowhere. When the lighting vanished, an armored figure took his place.

He had a dark green bodysuit with a strap around his chest, white gloves, and belt; his helmet had an onyx visor with white facial markings and a horn on top.

This is the Oni Rider Todoroki.

**TODOROKI (轟)**

He dismissed the smoke and soon grabbed his Ongekigen. He ran towards the giant crab, said crab tried to hit him with its claws but only for Todoroki cut the crab's arms off. That didn't stop the Bakegani as it still came towards the oni. It lifts itself up hoping to squish the green oni only for Todoroki to stab his guitar into its stomach.

Todo placed his Ongekishi onto his Ongekigen.

"**Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishi!**" Todoroki announced.

He starts to play his guitar wild and fast. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode.

"Heh, that's 1 down," Todoroki says as he ran off to another direction to find another Bakengani and stab in the stomach. "**Ongeki Zan!**" Todoroki began to play his guitar sending the vibration at the giant crab and causing it to explode.

Todoroki then ran to destroy the final Makamou and jump from a cliff to stab an upside Bakengani. "**Ongeki Zan!**" He placed his Ongekishi onto his Ongekigen and started playing his weapon sending the vibration of the Oni weapon and destroying the final Bakengani.

His Disk Animal, Ryoku Ōzaru ran towards him. Tomiji gave the disk animal a thumbs up before saying. "June third! Exterminate three Bakengani!" Tomiji grinned as he started doing a guitar solo with the Ozaru intimidating him and recording his actions.

**ROAR (轟く)**

"Ha, now that felt great!" Tomiji said as undo his Oni transformation.

"Ahhhh!" Female screams were heard making Todoroki turn around to see school girls covering their red faces. Who were those girls and why are they covering their faces?

The thunder Oni was about to call them out till he felt a light breeze on his body. He looks down to see he was totally naked. His eyes became saucers as he covers himself. Dammit, he thought he fix his transformation but it looks like the lighting still destroys his clothes.

"Um, do you girls see my bag up there?!" Todorki asked them.

His question was received when a brown back was thrown towards him. He grabs the bag and ran behind a big enough boulder to hide him.

After he puts on his clothes, he went to meet the girls who were watching him battle as an Oni. When he arrived at their location he can see they are high school girls probably second years, what were they doing here?

"Can you tell me who you are and how did you know I was here?" Tomiji asked.

"To answer your first question my name is Hirasawa Yui and these are my friends; Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu," the brunette introduce herself and her bandmates.

"And how we found you…" Mio started.

"I saw the small gorilla and followed it," Ritsua answered. "I decided to follow it and Yui and Mio started to follow me…"

"And it told us to come here," Yui finished.

Tomiji sighs. "That's my Ryoku Ōzaru."

"That's what its called?"

"Yeah, they're my Disk Animals to help me find any Makamous," Tomiji says.

"Makamous?"

"Monsters that eat people," Tomiji answered. "I was lucky to kill these three."

"Okay, last question what was that green outfit of yours," Ritsuka asked.

"That's my Oni form," Tomiji replied.

"Oni form?" Yui tilts her head.

Tomiji smirked as he brought out his Ongekigen, "I'm the Thunderous Oni!" He then plays another guitar solo with his guitar-like weapon. "Todoroki!"

**TODOROKI (轟)**

**AN: I thought this crossover for while and I never finished it till now. What do you guys think? It's not much but I'd finish so I don't have to think about it anymore. Also sorry for the title it was all I can think of.**


	24. T7's Beast

**I don't own Trinity Seven or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Arata saw the belt and something were telling him to place it on his waist but before he did his grimoire called him out.

"Don't!" Sora shouted.

"Huh, why?" Arata asked.

"It will be too dangerous for you to have it on," Sora said.

"Do you know what it is?" Arata asked her.

Sora hesitated before nodding, "Yes, it can you power but you'll be risking your life if you have that on you."

"Does it have the power to save the girls?"

"...Yes."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem," Arata says as he placed the belt on his waist and it formed a belt around his waist. "Ok now what?"

"You place the ring on the left side of the belt," Sora instructed.

"What ring?" Arata looks at the ground to see a ring with a lion's face on it. "Oh, there it is." He grabs and places on his left hand. He then placed the ring on the hole of the side of the belt.

**SET OPEN!**

Arata felt his body freeze as everything turned black and saw a giant metallic black and gold lion. It had is covered in body armor modeled after the four animals that Beast uses in his Mantles: a red buffalo on his breastplate, an orange Falcon on his right shoulder guard and wing, a purple Dolphin on his left shoulder guard and wing, and a green Chameleon on his tail.

"What the hell are you?!" Arata shouted.

"I am Chimera," the beast answered. "Kasuga Arata, you have opened the doors of the belt and become one with me." He explained.

"Door? One with you? I don't understand?"

"In exchange for granting you my power you must feed on my magical energy," Chimera answered. "As of now, I am absorbing a bit of your grimoire's power."

"What?! Don't do that!" Arata yelled at the beast.

"Then you should feed me with the Phantoms magical energy," Chimera said. "Because if you don't your life will run out."

Arata's eyes bug out from his head. Now he knows why Sora didn't want him to use but now he doesn't have a choice.

"Fine, I'll feed you if you help me save my friends," Arata said.

"Good now become my Mage Beast!" Chimera then jumped into Arata which caused a big light blinding him.

~/~

"I can hardly move," Lilith groans in pain.

Right now she and the rest of the Trinity Seven are in after the Manticore poisons them with his tail. They don't know where that Phantom came from but they needed to destroy it. But they didn't expect it to be smart and strong.

"In the next few minutes the poison will kill you," the Manticore smiled. "But I do not like to see girls in pain… so how about I let the Ghouls end your pain."

"Why you!" Lilith tried to get up but fell back to her knees.

A Ghoul walks towards Lilith ready to stab her with one of its spears.

"Lilith-sensei!" Levi cried out.

Before the Ghoul can commit the finishing blow it was kicked away by Arata.

"Arata!" Lilith cried out.

"Husband," Arin said in a monotone voice.

"Don't worry I got this," Arata smiled.

He pulls out his Driver On Ring on his right hand and places his hand on top of his belt.

**DRIVER ON!**

"Eh?" Akio was surprised to see the belt. "Isn't that belt supposed to be locked up."

"Sorry but master found and took the power," Sora said arriving towards their side.

"That idiot does he know how dangerous that magic is!" Mira said.

"He took the risk," Sora says.

Nobody likes that belt. It's too dangerous with that monster eating all its past users for not fulfilling their end of the bargain.

Arata took the Beast Ring, which is a yellow lion-like face with large green eyes, and placed it on his left middle finger. He then began to spin his arms in a circle.

"Heeeeeeenshin!" Arata says as he inserts his ring into a hole on the side of his belt.

**SET! OPEN!**

A magic circle appeared in front of him as it moved towards him.

**L-I-O-N! LION!**

As the magic seals disappeared behind him, everyone was able to get a good look at him and were stunned with what they were seeing. This was actually the first time they saw the armor as they only saw it in paintings.

Arata's new look was him in armor which was also mostly black, but also about a third of it is covered in golden colored pieces, including a pauldron on his left shoulder shaped like a lion's head, his helmet carrying the lion motif still, with large green compound eyes. Arata became Kamen Rider Beast.

"What!" Manticore was shocked by Arata's new power.

"You like? The Chimera called me his Mage Beast," Arata says. "But I feel like more of a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Beast, now I like the sound of that." He says before clapping his hand. "Now let's begin the feast!"

Arata charged forward and began punching the Ghouls which were pretty overwhelmed by Beast's power. Beast place his hand on his belt which made him summon his rapier-like weapon, the Dice Saber. Arata begins slicing the Ghouls destroying them one by one as a magical seal appeared on the destroyed Ghoul and sucked in their magical energies and were absorbed into the Beast Driver.

"So this is the power of Beast," Lieselotte says as she looks at the battle.

"Onii-san looks really cool," praised Yui.

"That's my husband," Arin cheered in her monotone voice.

After defeating the grunts Arate turns to the Phantom, "It's your turn but first..." He removed his Driver On Ring with the Dolphi Ring then inserted it on the right of the belt.

**DOPHI, GO: DO-DO-DO-DO-DOLPHI!**

A golden seal passed over his right arm as he held it out to the side, and placing a purple Dohphin head-shaped pauldron along with a purple and gold mantle on him. He activates the Dohpin Mantle's magic and a magical seal appeared making him throw sparkles of water to the girls.

As the magic hit them, they felt different. Actually they felt better than they were a second ago. They realize that Arata heals them with the Dolphi Mantle.

"The poison's gone," Lilith said.

"A healing spell isn't great," Arata smiled under his helmet.

"What?! You healed them from my venom!" The Manticore shouted.

"Cool isn't it," Arata smirked but took out the Falco Ring. "I'll try this as my finisher." Beast began to switch his Dolphi Ring with the Falco Ring. He then inserts it into the right side of the belt.

**FALCO, GO: FA-FA-FA-FA-FALCO!**

A magical seal passes through Arata's right arm again as it replaces it with a red and gold Falco Mantle.

Beast jumps up and starts slashing at the Manticore Phantom. He gave it a couple of good kicks before he japed the monster's stomach with his saber which pushed the monster back.

Arata spins the front part of the Dice Saber, it will spin the dice built into the Saber. After that, Beast inserts one of his Falco Ring into the Dice Saber's back part to stop the dice. It stops at number six.

**SIX!**

**FALCO SABER STRIKE!**

Arata creates a magical seal in front of him as his blade begins to glow. He then slashes at the seal creating six smaller seals in the big seal with one golden falcon coming from each of the six seals. The falcons flew towards Madicore as they shred through the Phantom. The Manticore grunts in pain as he was finally destroyed as his magical energy flew into a golden seal as the seal was absorbed into the Beast Driver feeding Chimera.

Arata claps his hand together and says, "Thanks for the meal!"

"I always worried that pervert would become a danger if he becomes a Demon Lord but with Chimera inside him, I don't know what kind of path he will go to," Mira said.

Lilith looked at the golden Rider with a worried look, "Arata," she muttered.

**AN: Do you guys like it? I watch a quater of this anime two years ago and rewatch some clips a few months ago and I thought this guy could be Beast. I had this idea for a year but never got around to write the one-shot till now. Give me more Rider and anime crossovers.**


	25. Amazing Mighty Teigu

**I don't own Akame ga Kill or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Before Izou could slash Lubbock, but the former was shot by a green laser arrow up from the sky.

"Gah!" Izou grunted in pain as he looked up to see Kuuga in his Rising Pegasus Form riding his Gorum.

Kuuga jumps down in front of Lubbock while Gorum sill floated above them.

"Tatsumi!" Lubbock was surprised to see his fellow assassin. "How did you escape Esdeath?"

"When I had the chance I ran," Tatsumi simply said.

"Oh," Lubbock sweatdropped. "Anyway, how did you find me?"

"By luck, I was riding Gorum to escape but I saw you appear out of nowhere," Tatsumi explained.

"Either way I'm glad you came when you did," Lubbock sigh in relief.

"Take Gorum and get out of here," Tatsumi instructed him.

"What! You want me to leave you here?!" Lubbock looks at him in shock. "Mine will kill me if I don't bring you along."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Tatsumi gave him a thumbs up. "Now go, before more come!"

Lubbock hesitated but nodded and grabbed one of Gorum's leg as the beetle began to float away. Izou was going to go after Lubbock but dodge another arrow from Kuuga.

"Sorry, but you're stuck with me," Tatsumi said before he could fire another arrow and explosion appeared behind him sending him forward. "Gah!"

Tatsumi got back to his feet and saw the rest of the Wild Hunt except for their leader.

"Syura is dead Izou, but for now I want Kuuga alive, I want to experiment on his body and the belt of his," Dorothea said.

"We shall see," Izou said.

"1 v 3 that seems unfair," Tatsumi jokes, trying to calm his nerves. "Chou Henshin!" Kuuga changed to Rising Dragon with his Bowgun into Dragon Rod.

Izou went for the first strike and jumped towards Kuuga as his blade was blocked by the Kuuga's staff. He pushes back Izou and starts fighting the rest of the Hunt.

"Chou Henshin!" Tatsumi changed into Rising Titan Form changing his rod into a great sword and gaining another sword in his left hand.

He blocks Enshin's Full Moon Wheel. Dorothea just watches the battle as she knew her Teigu would do no good on Kuuga's armor. Champ was about to use his Big Leaguer but a sword ran through his chest.

Champ choked on blood before falling face-first onto the ground. Behind Champ holding a bloody sword was Go-Gadoru-Ba in his Herculean Form.

**"[The game is about to be over Kuuga. I end you then I could face _him_]," **Gadoru said in his native language.

"Just when things weren't troubling already," Tatsumi muttered.

Tatsumi changed back to his Rising Mighty Form and charged toward Gadoru.

Izou and Enshi were about to jump into the battle but were stopped by Dorothea who shook her head.

"Don't, let's leave these beasts to kill each other and I conclude that this will cause quite an aftershock," Dorothea said. "For now let's watch."

"Rahh!" Kuuga raises his fist at Gadoru only for the Gurongi to block it. Kuuga then went for a kick at Gadoru in the midsection, which knocks some air out of his lunge. Gadoru grit his teeth before holding Kuuga's leg and swinging him into the ground.

"Gah!" Kuuga grunts in pain as he attempted to stand, yet Gadoru beat him to it. Gadoru kicks Kuuga in the chest, making him turn over before snatching his neck and chokeslam him to the ground a few times. Tatsumi's head begins to turn as he is going to lose cognizance, yet figures out how to remain conscious and punch his elbow. Making Gadoru lose his grasp on his neck, Kuuga stood up and conveyed a knee strike at Gadoru's face making him lurch back a piece.

Kuuga then backs up for somewhat sitting tight for Gadoru to find a good pace. Gadoru, at last, stood up, it appears as though he's at his breaking point as well.

**"[Now I will kill you with the golden power],"** The Gurongi stated.

In any case, out of nowhere, brilliant lightning encompasses his body and diverts his shield from dark to gold. Gadoru changed into his Shocker Form.

Tatsumi was shocked by his power but crouched to his kicking position and allowed his body began to collect the energy within him to give himself new power equal enough to face Gadoru's strength. Golden lightning was surrounding his body as his armor was changing. Tatsumi's Rising Mighty Form red armor was changing the color into black but the golden outline still intact and he now has a Mighty Anklet on his both of his ankles and with his red eyes glowing. Kuuga was now in his Amazing Mighty Form.

Tatsumi and Gadoru then set off as they charged against one each other, lightning crackling off each while both of Kuuga's feet left behind flaming footprints. As they find themselves within range Gadoru leaps once more for his drilling tornado dropkick while Kuuga does his normal flipping routine but this time with a two-foot thrust kick instead of his usual one. This means as they meet in the air it's one blurry, crazy looking lightning clashing double kick collision!

They both jump high in the air, Gadoru struck both of his feet forward, while Kuuga did the same with a dropkick. Both kicks collided with each other in the chest, before both of them fell to the ground and lay still.

After the minute of silence, Gadoru finally picks himself up and stood triumphantly over Kuuga.

"It seems the monster wins," Dorothea said. "Don't move, I want to see what it will do with Kuuga's body."

Gadoru made his way to Kuuga, intending to finish him off, until...

**"Ack!?"** Gadoru suddenly halted his movement and clutch his chest in pain, before he removed his hands from his chest. Two runes appear glowing and spreading golden cracks on his body slowly. The Gunrongi and the two Wild Hunt members were shocked to see Tatsumi quickly regains consciousness and began to slowly stand up, watching the runes continue to spread on Gadoru's body who cries out in pain as his body began to glow.

"We need to get to safety, now!" Dorothea told them as they ran back inside the palace.

Gadoru screams began to get louder and louder as his body let out a huge fiery explosion.

~/~

"And you just left him there!" Mine shouted at the injured Lubbock.

"He told me to," he remarked.

"If he told you to jump off the roof will you do it!" Mine kept shouting at him.

"Mine, enough!" Nejire told the pink-haired girl.

"Sorry," Mine muttered.

Before anyone could get a word out the ground began shake.

"What the hell is happening!" Leon shouted.

Everyone went outside to see a giant pillar of flame erupt and tear a line through the sky at the palace. The flames were brightening up the sky.

"It's coming from the palace!" Leon shouted.

"Tatsumi is still there we need to go and help him!" Mine cried out. "He could be hurt!"

"How do you know it wasn't Tatsumi who caused it," Akame said.

Akame words struck them as they saw the pillar of flame began to disperse. They knew that Tatsumi was getting stronger with that Arcle of his. Every time he dies and resurrected he becomes stronger. After his last fight with Gadoru, he seemed different. Either way, they hope he was alright.

"Tatsumi," Mine mumbled hoping her boyfriend would come back to her safe and sound.

~/~

As the explosion died down, Tatsumi looked at his hands and body to see his armor became black except for the golden outline and horns and his red bug eyes. He looked around himself and saw half the palace was destroyed with the trees burned and flames still on the area. He saw Gadoru's body was gone and Champ's body was probably disintegrated from the explosion. He looked at the area one more time before he left the area and went to reunite with Night Raid.

**AN: I like to thank Pleezy for this idea and this One-Shot is for you buddy. I hope you guys like the one-shot as well. Also, to let you guys know I don't do magical girls, so don't expect magical girls one-shots.**


	26. Ichigo's Ichigo

**I don't own Bleach or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"Rah!" Ichigo grunted as he slashes an Inves destroying it. "Where did all these Inves come from?!"

Right now Ichigo as Gaim with Kento as Baron and Keigo and Mizuri as Kurokage and Gridon. Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad was watching their fight.

"Don't know, but multiple cracks in one place are unheard of," Kento said as he sliced another set of Inves. "Here try this!" Baron tosses a new Lockseed at Ichigo.

"A strawberry?" Ichigo scowled as he inspects the new Lockseed.

"Yeah, I found it I think you should use it," Kento said.

"You know how I feel about strawberries," Ichigo said.

"Well, it must be annoying being called strawberry," Kento says. "Just take it." He tosses the Lockseed to Ichigo.

"Dammit," Ichigo growled as he opened the lockseed.

**ICHIGO!**

"Ugh, I hate this lockseed already," muttered Ichigo.

A zipper formed above him revealing a red metal Strawberry that was hovering and slowly descending, while the Orange Arms disappeared into motes of light.

"Ichigo got a Lock named after him!" Tatsuki laughed as she and the others saw the giant strawberry floating above him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted.

He removed the Orange Lock as he replaced it with the new Lockseed and locked it in place.

**LOCK ON!**

He flicks the Cutting Blade, slicing the Lock to reveal the inside of a strawberry while the bottom half-revealed three kunai.

**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

The Strawberry descended on top of him. It looked like a giant metallic strawberry complete with its stem of leaves on the top. Its bottom part folded to the right side as it fell on his shoulders and the folded bottom part became his right shoulder armor.

The Arms then opened and disassembled. It's top and left part folded in half, becoming the left shoulder armor with its green stem poking outward. The back and right part folded together and grayed out as it became the back armor while the front part flipped down to become a red chest plate with black highlights and metal studs. His helmet also changed to be red with metal studs like the armor while the head decoration on the sides looked like half of the strawberries with green stem leaves on top. The armor created a red splash effect as his visor lit up with red light, resembling a half strawberry slice and the armor looked thinner and lighter.

Ichigo looks at his hands to see throwing knives in his hands with a decorated strawberry between the bottom of the blade and top handle. First the Pine Iron and know strawberry throwing knives he rather uses his orange sword Daidaimaru.

"Oh cool, you have strawberry throwing knives now," Mizuiro said.

"Apparently," Ichigo muttered.

"Oh they're your Ichigo Kunai," Keigo said.

"No, we are not calling them that!" Ichigo growled.

"Too late, you get Ichigo Kunai by the Ichigo Arms," Kento said as slice at another Inve with his Banaspear.

"Grrr, let's just finish this," Ichigo said as he threw the Kunais at a couple of Inve and new ones appearing in his hand.

The rest of the Armored Riders used their Cutting Blade.

**BANANA AU LAIT!**

Kento releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from his Banaspear to thrust at the Inves and slashing them destroying his pack of Inves.

**DONGURI SQUASH!**

**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**

Keigo jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the Inves while Mizuiro spins at high speeds with the Donkachi held out. He then spins an acorn projection before so he can knock the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. They both made contact with their finishers and destroyed their pack of Inves.

Ichigo takes out the Lockseed off his Driver and placed in his Musou Saber.

**LOCK ON!**

Gaim's Musou Saber began to glow.

**1, 10, 100, 1000: ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Ichigo did two slashes upwards as he created a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai, which then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai that rain down on the Inves and destroying them.

"At least the finisher wasn't lame," Ichigo muttered.

"Good job Ichigo Ichigo!" Orihime yelled out as she and Tatsuki giggled with Uryu smirked beside them and Chad giving out a small smile.

"Except for that," Ichigo sighs as his shoulders slouched.

**AN: I wrote this for one and thought this would a nice with Ichigo having an Ichigo Lockseed. Kento is my OC because I couldn't figure out who should be Baron so I just gave Baron to the OC. And I'd place Keigo and Mizuiro as Kurokage and Gridon because why not. Well, I hope you liked the short One-Shot.**


	27. Tortus' new Hell Brothers

**I don't own Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Cattleya was walking towards the students with the Worms ready to end them till a couple of Worms from bullets.

Everyone turned to see two men with leather jackets one had dark hair and a scar that went through his left eye to his cheek. The other man had white hair with an eye patch on his right eye and a robot arm. Behind them were two beautiful women and two little girls.

"Yue, stand back we'll handle this," the white hair man told the blonde girl.

The girl nodded and guided the group of girls away from the scene. "Good luck Hajime and Sou."

"Where did you cur come from?!" Cattleya questioned the two.

Hopper Zecters were hopping till they hopped into Sou and Hajime's hands.

"From hell," Hajime said.

"Why don't you join us," Sou said.

Sou and Hajime pressed the button on their belt buckle and it opened, revealing a slot to hold something. They held up the Hopper Zecters to their face and uttered a single word

"Henshin," said as they both said as they'd insert the Hopper Zecters into their belt.

**HENSHIN!**

Greenlight spread over his body in hexagonal plates, and as the light faded, it was replaced by armor. When it was finished, the armor was completely visible. It obviously had a grasshopper motif, with a black bodysuit underneath the plating. The main armor was green, and the armor covering the test formed an X with silver trimmings. On the legs, there was no armor except some trimmings on the side. On the left leg was a golden grasshopper leg, and it rested on a track for a hinge that rested on the top. On each shoulder was a single spike. The helmet resembled a grasshopper's head, with one horn on the front, above two large red eyes, and two in the back. The mouth plate resembled golden grasshopper mandibles, and there were two plates draped beside the chin. The red eyes flashed, signaling the transformation's finalization.

**CHANGE KICKHOPPER!**

This is Kamen Rider KickHopper.

**HENSHIN!**

The light surrounded Hajime once more, but this time it was red. When it subsided, the armor was now silver, and the eyes were light grey, and the hinge was mounted on his right arm. redlight spread over his body in hexagonal plates, and as the light faded, it was replaced by armor. When it was finished, the armor was completely visible. Similar to Dave, Hajime grasshopper motif, with a black bodysuit underneath the plating. The main armor was bronze and silver color, on each shoulder was a single spike. The helmet also resembled a grasshopper's head, with one horn on the front and two in the back, and with two large grey eyes. The mouth plate resembled golden grasshopper mandibles, and there were two plates draped beside the chin. The red eyes flashed, signaling the transformation's finalization.

**CHANGE PUNCHHOPPER!**

This is Kamen Rider PunchHopper.

After finishing their henshin, the Hell Brothers are now ready to fight. They charged to fight the worms with Sou kicking the worms and Hajime punching them. The giant snake was about to attack them but both Hopper Riders pressed the right side of their belts.

**CLOCK UP!**

The Hopper Brothers disappeared and the snake was getting sliced up which shocked Cattleya and the students.

"What?!" Cattleya cried out in shock.

"How are they doing this?" Kousuke asked.

"They're traveling at the speed of light," Yue said, surprising her lover's classmates.

"Papa and Sou Oji-san are cool," Myu says.

"Papa…" Kaori's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"Who is Sou?" Shizuku asked.

"We don't know but he said he came from the same world as you," Yue explained.

"Another Japanese man from our world and he had technology that advanced to beat enemies," Kouki said in awe.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Hajime began to punch Cattleya while Sou was finishing off the worms. Cattleya uses her magic to push back Hajime.

"Tch, do you honestly think you can beat me," She gave out a dark chuckle at Hajime.

As Sou finished the Worms, he heard what she said and locked eyes with the woman.

"You bitch did you just laugh at my Aibou, didn't you," Sou growled and ran towards her and began kicking her as Hajime joined in and began punching her until they gave one final powerful hit at Cattleya breaking her ribs and left leg.

Cattleya was now on the ground and she got up slowly even with a broken leg and holds her side as she looks at the two Hopper Riders. She can feel their killing intent and she was afraid there will be no escaping it.

"If you kill me now my lover will come for revenge," she warned the two Hoppers.

Unfortunately, the two men chuckled which scared her as she can see they don't care what she's saying right now.

"Then he can fall into Hell with us," Hajime says. "Right Aniki."

"That right, let's end this Aibou," Sou said as he flicked the legs of the Hopper Zecter into an upward position and jumped.

"Alright, Aniki," Hajime said as he jumped as well after flicking the legs of the Hopper Zecter.

**RIDER JUMP!**

It boomed the mechanical voice once again. Electric energy surged into his legs and he jumped high into the air. He flicked the legs back down and electricity surged back into his left leg.

"Rider Kick!" Sou shouted.

**RIDER KICK!**

Sou said as he thrust his right foot which was surged with electricity and energy forward and aimed it at the enemy.

"Rider Punch!" Hajime yelled as he aimed his electricity and energy surged right fist and aimed for the enemy.

**RIDER PUNCH!**

Cattleya screamed as the Hopper Brothers were at the other side of what's left of the enemy who was nothing but smoke and ash.

As the smoke cleared, Hajime's former class saw only the two Hopper Riders with their eyes glowing menacingly.

**AN: This one-shot idea was suggested by ThundeFlameKnight, and I hope you like it TFK. I was going to do with Hajime meets Sou and they become Hell Brothers but I just went with this. The next one-shot will be Fate/Stay Night again but it won't be Kabuto and the plot will involve Shirou and a son from the future. This idea is stuck in my head and I need to get it out, and for what Rider Shirou and his son will be... well the idea came from a KR's Final Stage. Also, the next one-shot will be a little bit longer.**


	28. Irregular Double

**I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"They're just using you, Mibu-senpai," Tatsuya says.

"Shut up! I'm doing this for Weeds like us!" Sayaka cried out.

"Don't be pitful Mibu-senpai. Don't you have people that acknowledge?" Miyuki says.

"You just don't understand!" Sayaka as she pulls out a Dopant Gaia Memory. She then reveals her Connector on the bottom of his neck.

**T-REX!**

"Mibu-senpai don't!" Tatsuya tried to reach out to her but it was too late.

Sayaka inserted the Memory and soon transformed into the T-Rex Dopant, making a loud roar. She was about to be charged at the Shiba siblings but was knockdown by a young man in a green and black motorcycle.

"Sam-kun!" Miyuki smiled.

"What is it now?" Tatsuya raised a brow.

"I've been trying to find the answer from our last conversation," Sam says stroking his chin. "But why did you hit me?" raised his hand out to Tatsuya.

"Hmph," Tatsuya smirked as he grabs hold Sam's hand with his saying they forgive each other. "Lend me half of your power, Aibou."

Sam smiled as he gave back Tatsuya his Double Driver and his three Gaia Memory. Tatsuya grabs them as they went out to face Sayaka.

"Ready partner?" Tatsuya asked as he pulled out a strange device from behind him. It was red and looked like it could hold something. He placed the Driver on his front waist as a belt manifest from the device connected it to the man. The Double Driver appeared onto Sam's waist.

"Just who are you two?!" Sayaka growled.

"The two of us are single detective," Sam answered.

"Let's go, Sam," Tatsuya says.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his Joker Gaia Memory from his pocket as Sam brought out a Cyclone Gaia Memory. The two pressed the buttons on the Gaia Memories activating it.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

"Henshin!" They both shouted as they posed before the monster side by side making a W with their body and arms. Sam placed his Gaia Memory in one of the open slots where it quickly vanished and reappeared on Tatsuya's Driver. Sam then fell to the ground in a faint as Tatsuya then paced his own Gaia Memory in the other slot. He pushed the two slots to the side as they formed a W on the belt and it spoke once more.

**CYCLONE, JOKER!**

The wind picked up tremendously as a small green cyclone started to spin around the man along with purple tribal marks started to spread over his face. The wind faded and in the place around Tatsuya and was replaced by an armored warrior. His armor was split in half. The color on his right side of his body was green and his left side was black with the purple tribal markings on the body and arms. A small silver cape fluttered in the wind on the green side of the armor and its red compound eyes shined bright. On the top of its head were two V's that combined to form a W. This is the two-in-one detective, Kamen Rider W.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" said both Tatsuya and Sam as they did their signature pose.

"Miyuki-san, can you take care of my body please," Sam said as the green side, eye glowed as he talked.

"Don't worry Sam-kun," Miyuki replied as she grabs hold of Sam's body and began dragging it away to a safe distance.

W charged at the Dopant and began fighting her with kicks and punches but it was hardly doing anything.

"Stop this Mibu-senpai! That Gaia Memory is corrupting you!" Tatsuya said as he dodged any of her incoming attacks.

"Shut up!" Sayaka roared as she began to sucked in the debris they had. Soon the debris began to form Sayaka a giant robotic T-rex body.

Debris flew to W but they destroyed it as they kicked it. After destroying the debris Sayaka chomped onto W's right side and threw him into a wall making Tatsuya grunted in pain.

"Let's change my side," Sam says as he pulled out Heat Memory.

**HEAT!**

"Alright," Tatsuya agreed as he closed his Driver and pulled out the Cyclone Memory. He placed the Heat Memory into the empty slot and pushed open the Driver forming a W once again.

**HEAT, JOKER!**

His right side is now red with golden orange highlights. Sayaka began charging at W while the Rider clench his fist. As the Dopant came closer, W gave her a fiery punch making her recoil back. W then began to proceed to give her fiery punches until he sends her rolling onto the ground.

"It seems we should finish this Sam," Tatsuya said.

"Yes, we have to use the Memory Break," Sam says.

"I know!" Tatsuya says as he replaced the Joker Memory with the Metal Gaia Memory.

**HEAT, METAL!**

W's left side changed to a grey with silver highlights as a quarterstaff appeared on his back. W takes out the Metal Staff and extends it.

Sayaka threw debris but W blocks the concrete debris with his staff. He then placed the Metal Memory into the staff's slot.

**METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W charged towards the T-Rex Dopant as they dodged the debris being thrown at his way. The top end of the staff ignites on fire.

"Metal Branding!" W cried out!

W then bash Sayaka with the flaming end of the staff hitting her and sending her back as she exploded in flames. Sayaka's body fell from where the T-Rex head was but W caught her in his arms.

"It seems you were going to help Mibu-san," Sam said. "Even calling your teacher's favor pathetic."

"I remembered I gave Boss my word that I will protect this city and her people," Tatsuya says as he carries the unconscious Sayaka outside the school.

**AN: I did Irregular Joker so I thought I should do my Irregular Double. I have a question of what you guys prefer W or Double because they use both versions of the names or should I just use both. Either way, this is the one-shot and you guys may be wondering why this anime, why Tatsuya, and why replace Phillip's name with same and that's because it was never done before, he is the protagonist so why not, and Phillip is always used in W x anime crossovers so I thought why not use another name. I'll congratulate you if you guess where I got the name Sam from.**


	29. A new Grateful Fate

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Berserker was about to crush only for Shirou to push out of the way by an unknown figure.

"Ugh!" Shirou grunted as he roughly rolled down the road. "Ow."

"You okay?" Asked a new voice.

"Yeah, thanks uh…" Shirou looks up to see an orange and black figure. "Uh, who are you?"

The unknown person stood up and helped Shirou up.

"Kamen Rider Ghost, Tou-san," Ghost introduced himself.

"Eh?" Shirou gives Ghost a blank stare while tilting his head.

"Emiya-kun, what the hell is going on?" Rin questioned him.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, all things will be explained soon," Ghost said.

"Eeeh?!" Rin shouted as she was shocked as well.

"I don't know who you are but now that you got in the way you will have to die as well," Illya said. "Berserker kill him!"

Berserker brought both of his fists to crush Ghost leaving a big boom as he destroyed the sidewalk where he was standing. When he lifted up his fists, Ghost was not there.

"I did say my name is Ghost, right?" Ghost said behind Berserker. "You know my parents told stories about the Holy Grail War, but I thought it was all made up. I mean fighting to the death with historic spirits to fight.

"And you know what I kinda do the same," Ghost then brought on a brown eye looking device. "Luckily I got this Eyecon before I met you guys," said Ghost, then he opened his belt and took out the Eyecon end and replaced it with the bronze color one then he pulled the belts lever.

**KAIGAN! BILLY THE KID!**

Ghost's black and orange parka disappeared while a brown parka with a cowboy hat came out of his belt then floated around before attaching itself to Ghost.

**HYAKUPATSU! HYAKUCHU! ZYUKUN! BAKYUN!**

Billy The Kid Parka donned onto him as his armor was formed. While he now looks like a cowboy, the faceplate shows a six-shooter revolver, firing and was brown. Ghost quickly withdrew two dual wield guns with one of the rifles looking like a clock.

"What the…" Shirou looks shocked.

All the Masters and Servants were shocked by Ghost transformation and gaining the parka of Billy the Kid.

"What is this?" Rin asked.

"I'm using the soul of Billy the Kid and he granted me his powers and skills when I wore the Parka," Ghost said as he began to fire at Berserker who covered himself. "Don't worry guys I can handle this." Ghost began to dodge all of Berserker's attacks.

Ghost then combines the two pistols into a rifle. He lowers the rifle to his belt's eye and scans it with the hilt of the rifle.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

Ghost raised his rifle at the giant brute looking at the energy construct of a scope lens, "Don't worry big guy this won't kill you it's just gonna hurt."

**GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

Berserker raised his fist again to squash the ghost while Ghost pressed the trigger on his rifle.

**OMEGA IMPACT!**

Once the clock hands point at the muzzle of the gun barrels and the energy is fully charged, Ghost fires a powerful shotgun blast which hits Berserker straight at his stomach sending him back and giving him a large explosion.

"Berserker!" Illya cried out as she ran towards her Servant. "You pay for this!" Illya glared at them as she and her Servant escaped.

"Phew, now that was exhausting," Ghost says as he turns around to see Rin up in his face with a glare.

"Who are you? How did you do that? Are you a mage? And why do you call me mom and him dad?!" Rin pointed at Shirou.

Ghost opened his Belt to remove the Eyecon having his armored vanish showing his true self. He was a young man with auburn hair that was in a medium length hairstyle and with aqua eyes.

"My name is Emiya Hikaru, and I am your son from the future and the past is in danger," Hikaru said.

"Danger? What are you talking about?" Saber asked.

"Deities called the Gammaizers," Hikaru answered. "They came from the Gamma World which I'll explain to you later but they think humans are too chaotic and would purify us into their own mirror image."

"So why did they come here to the past?" Shirou asked.

"It's because they heard about the Holy Grail War didn't they," Archer says.

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "I don't know why they chose this year but the future is in danger."

"How can we help?" Shirou gives Hikaru a determined look.

Hikaru smiles as he sees his father's determined look. "What I need help with is locating the Eyecons." Hikaru shows Billy the Kid Eyecon.

"And what are these?" Rin asked.

"They're Eyecons that have souls of the legendary figures," Hikaru answered. "And if you collect all 15 of them you can make a wish."

"A wish?" Rin eyes go wide.

"Yeah, apparently it grants any wish," Hikaru says.

"So, it's similar to the Holy Grail," Rin implied.

"I guess? I don't know much about the Holy Grail, my parents don't really talk about it," Hikaru said. "Anyway, can we go somewhere else it's getting a bit cold outside."

"Yeah, we can get to my place," Shirou says as he led them to his home.

~/~

One and a half months later:

"Gah!" Shirou and Hikaru screamed as they were attacked by Archer who happened to be a future version of Shirou.

Shirou de-henshin from his Zero Ghost suit and looked down to see his Ghost Driver and Eyecon busted. While Hikaru was still in his Toucon Boost form.

"You should give up!" Archer says.

"You get Kaa-san to safety!" Hikaru told his father. "I handle it from here."

"No! I won't leave you alone to face him!" Shirou says. "Remember what you taught me, if I overcome power, I can overcome anything."

Hikaru nodded.

"I was wondering if I should be a Hero of Justice but I realize that I don't need to be one," Shirou says. "I let Kiritsugu ideals get to me and never realize how sad and lonely he was. But after meeting you and learning what kind of future I will have." Shirou smiled.

"Tou-san…" Hikaru mumbles.

"My true goal is to create a world so I laugh with my friends and family to walk the path I believe in," Shirou says as he looks at Archer. "I will have an unwavering heart to bond with others! Because even if I fall, my soul will live one!"

Archer glared as he was about to walk towards them as he was attacked by the 15 Damashiis.

"Everyone… what are you doing here?!" Hikaru asked.

They see the 14 Damashiis formed an oval with Musashi, holding the giant Eyecon, at the center.

"Shirou! We heard your words!" Musashi says. "Inherit the legacy of our souls!"

And with that, he went into the giant Eyecon. Followed by the others entering, the Eyecon glowed into a golden color and fell into Shirou's hands.

"Everyone's souls…?" He murmured.

Shirou put the Eyecon on his waist. The Eyecon then spewed out a belt strap around him.

**GRATEFUL!**

He pressed the button and waited.

**GAT~CHIRIMI~NA! KOTCHINIKINA! GAT~CHIRIMI~NA! KOTCHINIKINA!**

Shirou pressed the button again, and let the Damashiis do the rest.

**ZEN-KAIGAN! KENGOU, HAKKEN KYOSHOU NI OHSAMA, SAMURAI, BOUZU NI SNIPER! DAI~ HEN~GE~!**

Shirou's new black transient armor was formed. It was mostly black, with golden outlines, and was a bit bulky as all 15 Damashiis flew out of the belt Eyecon and attached themselves on to the various armor parts that materialized on Shirou. As the Eyecon's symbols form into the armor plating onto his suit with Musashi for the breastplate, Edison and Newton for the left and right shoulder pads, Nobunaga and Tutankhamen's faceplate on his right forearm, while Beethoven and Billy the Kid onto the left. Next, Houdini and Benkei on his waist, Himiko and Goemon's faces as knee pads, Robin Hood and Sanzo on the right shin, while Ryoma and the Grimm's faceplate on his left. Shirou gains a new faceplate and helmet, the orange cover is black, while the eyes were golden. His helmet gaining several ornaments, resembling a king with a golden horn on top with the side of his helmet having different horns and decorations found on the various Parka Ghosts. In the center of the Eyecon Driver G, it showed not only the symbols of all of the Damashii was fused with but also the very same faceplate that was on him right now. Shirou became Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful.

"Nani?!" Archer looked on in shock.

"Shirou…" Saber looked at her Master with awe.

"He gained all the trust of the luminaries and received their power," Rin says as she looks at Shirou.

"Hikaru, let's show him why our life is bright," Shirou says.

"Hai, Tou-san!" Hikaru nodded as they both charged at Archer.

Shirou wields Gun Gun Saber while Hikaru uses Sunglasseslasher and they begin clashing with Archer's Kanshou and Bakuya. It is an equal fight but with Shirou's new power combined with Toucon Boost they were able to be powerful enough to make Archer struggle.

"Hikaru, let's finish this!" Shirou said.

"Hai!"

Hikaru opened his sword's lens and placed his Ore and Toucon Boost Eyecons into the Blender Furnace.

**TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

Sunglasseslasher is enshrouded by vermillion flames that then heat up the blade to allow a white-hot slash hitting Archer and sending him to his knee.

**MEGA OMEGA SHINE!**

"Tou-san, finish it!"

Shirou began pressing the RevolTriger many times, activating and summoning all the Damashiis.

**MUSHAHI, EDISON, ROBIN HOOD, NEWTON, BILLY THE KID, BEETHOVEN, BENKEI, GOEMON, RYOMA, HIMIKO, TUTANKHAMUN, NOBUNAGA, HOUDINI, GRIMM, SANZO!**

**RASSHAI! ZEN DAI KAIGAN!**

The 15 Damashiis formed by a diamond-shaped Ghost symbol.

**KENGO, DENDO, ARROW, RINGO, COWBOY, KYOSHO, MUSO, KAITO, DAZEYO, JO-O, DAI-O, BUSHO, DASSO, DOKUSHO, SORYO, ZEN-IN SHUGO!**

**GRATEFUL! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Shirou jumps up as the Damashiis combining into a powerful fireball for Ghost to use to defeat the enemy with a flying kick hitting the fireball straight into Archer's chest sending him back into a fiery explosion. As the fire died all was left was an unconscious Emiya.

**AN: This is what I got. I feel like I could do a story better and I feel like I could make this into a story one day. Either way, this idea was stuck in my head and I wanted to put out here or I get anything done. I also imagine this one-shot longer but you should get the plot idea of this one-shot and look out for this as a possible story.**


	30. Little Rookie's Eight Combo

**I don't own Danmachi or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Bell slice more of Gara's Knight Soldiers destroying and making them into Cell Medals once again. There were many of them. Gara was trying to end things here and destroy Orario. Luckily he has the help of other Adventurers from other Familias assisting him.

A knight was about to hit him until he was destroyed by a blast. OOO turned to see Welf with Birth Buster.

"So you had it?" Welf said.

"Sorry Welf I borrowed after I lost my Core Medals for a while," Bell says.

"Don't worry about it," Welf says as he slapped OOO's back.

"Where's Gara?" Hestia asked

"I don't know? I did beat him pretty hard he could be-Gah!" Bell choked as Gara's arms went through him grabbing two of his purple medals.

"Bell!" His friends went to him as fell on his knees.

Others tried to slice the arm off but missed and the arms went back to the tower.

~/~

"**Now… I have them all,**" Gara says as weakly walk to put the last two medals. "**I am… the true OOO!**" As he put the last two Core Medals in his circular tablet it began to glow and all the Core Medals began to absorbed into him. "**HENSHIN!**"

The whole castle above the Dungeon began to glow as it turned into Cell Medals before turning to Gara Dragon! Gara Dragon now with more power flew toward OOO to finish him once and for all.

~/~

Gara Dragon landed in front of everyone and roared making his breath push them back.

"So this is what he did with Core Medals?" Ryuu questioned.

"We need to destroy it!" Hestia stated.

"Right, Kami-sama, but for now find some cover," Bell said, Hestia nodded and left the scene.

Welf placed his Birth Driver and insert a Cell Medal in it. "Henshin!" He shouted as he cranks the golden nob transforming into Kamen Rider Birth while getting some Birth CLAWs.

**DRILL ARM!**

**CRANE ARM!**

The available adventures who weren't busy finishing off Gara's Knight Soldiers but it wasn't doing any good. Gara was keeping his attention on OOO. Bell hoped away hoping to get Gara way from crowded buildings.

They made it to an open area and Bell slash with Tora Claw all it did was release some Cell Medals but Gara Dragon was still moving and roaring. Others tried as well but Gara's strength was too much.

"OOO!" a voiced called out.

Bell looked up to see three green Core Medal being thrown towards him. He caught it and looked up to the Greeed up on the roofs.

"Greeed!" Tiona cried out as she readies her weapon.

"We're not here to fight," Meezol said.

"We're helping OOO today," Uva says.

"But why?" Bell asked.

"Because we have nothing left. Hurry up!" Kazari said.

"Thank you," Bell bowed as he placed the Core Medals into his Driver and scanned them.

**KUWAGATA!**

**KAMAKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

**GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI, BA! GATAKIRIBA!**

OOO changed into his Gatakiriba Combo and then duplicate himself and they all charged towards Gara. No matter how many piles on him or Cell Medal he loses Gara swats them away. Luckily three Gatakiriba hit Gara in the head making him release three of Ankh's Core Medals.

Ankh as a floating arms catches them, "Got them!"

"OOO!" Mezool tossed a Gatakiriba duplicate three of her medals.

"OOO!" Gamel did as well and threw his medals to a Gatakiriba duplicate.

"OOO!" Kazari tossed his Core Medals at a Gatakiriba duplicate as well.

"Bell!" Ankh threw him his Core Medals he got back.

"You might as well take this, too!" Uva tossed OOO a doll that had a purple Core Medal on its stomach.

"Ooh! A Dinosaur Medal!" The Gatakiriba duplicate said as he gave the doll to another Gatakiriba duplicate.

The seven Gatakiriba duplicates began to replace the green medals to place in the other combo medals. The eight OOO's scanned the meals making the images of the Core Medals fly around them shielding them from Gara.

**KUWAGATA!**

**KAMAKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

**GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI, BA! GATAKIRIBA!**

The first Gatakiriba stayed as the Gatakiriba Combo aka the Strongest Combo.

**LION!**

**TORA!**

**CHEETAH!**

**LA-TAH LA-TAH, LA-TORA~~LA!**

The second Gatakiriba turned into the Latoratartar Combo aka the Scorching Combo.

**SAI!**

**GORILLA!**

**ZOU!**

**SAGOHZO… SA-GOH-ZO!**

The third Gatakiriba turned into the Sagozo Combo aka the Gravity Combo.

**SHACHI!**

**UNAGI!**

**TAKO!**

**SHA-SHA-SHAUTA, SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**

The fourth Gatakiriba turned into the Shauta Combo aka the Marine Combo.

**TAKA!**

**KUJAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

**TA~JA~DOL!**

The fifth Gatakiriba turned into the Tajadol Combo aka the Blazing Combo.

**PTERA!**

**TRICERA!**

**TYRANNO!**

**PU-TA-TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The sixth Gatakiriba turned into the Putotyra Combo aka the Invincible Combo.

**COBRA!**

**KAME!**

**WANI!**

**BURA-KA~~WANI!**

The seventh Gatakiriba turned into his newest combo the Burakawani Combo

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

This eight Gatakiriba who was the real Bell turned back to his default Tatoba Combo aka the Multi Combo.

Now they had the power and reinforcement they needed. Eight different combos to defeat Gara and save Orario.

"Oooh! It amazing to see all the combos together!" Welf said.

"Get on with it and destroy him," Kezari says.

"Get him!"

"Got it! I'll put them in good use!" All the OOOs grabbed their O Scanner and scanned their Drivers.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Welf activated his Breast Cannon.

**BREAST CANNON!**

Welf then unloads a ton of Cell Medals into his belt.

"With eight combos Bell and Welf will be able to defeat the dragon," Finn says. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't help him. Lefiya help out Welf and add some firepower!"

"Yes, Captain," Lefiya nodded as she began her chant for Fullisade Fallarica.

The eight OOOs' began charged at Gara attacking him with every attack they can. With the help of others, Bell knew he can defeat Gara. Tatoba, Tajadol, Shauta, and Gatakiriba jumped and flew up in the air to use their finishers.

"Get ready for this, you oversized turkey!" Welf taunted. "Elf girl are you ready?" He saw Lefiya nodded. "Here it comes…"

"Breast Cannon Shoot!" Welf shouted as he fired a laser at Gara as Lefiya summoned multiple magical seals and fired blasts of fire at Gara.

All the OOO were using their finishers. Latorartar and Putotrya slashing Gara with their claws and wings, Sagohzo using his headbutt and fist, and Burakawai doing his foot-first slide kick at Gara.

Aiz, Ryuu, and other Swordsmen slash at Gara one more time before they let the four OOOs finish off Gara with their Rider Kick. First came Tajadol, then Shauta, then Gatakiriba, and lastly came the real Bell finishing Gara with a dropkick.

Bell's final kick led Gara to explode and not just a small explosion but a huge explosion making all the Cell Medals rain on them. Bell jumped out of the explosion landing on the ground.

"Bell!" Hestia and Lili jumped at Bell hugging him.

"You did it!" Lili smiled.

"We knew you can do it!" Hestia looking proud at the boy she loves.

Ankh was laughing with glee. Everyone looks up to see the Cell Medals raining down on them. Welf started collected into his bucket.

"Amazing, it's raining desires," Bell says looking up at awe. After everything Bell gave out a sigh of relief after dealing with that craze alchemist.

**AN: Do you guys like it I hope you guys like it. I was watching the OOO movie and I love that scene where there are eight combos facing and destroying the dragon. And I thought I'll let Bell be OOO. Also, you guys may be confusing and upset with Birth being there with it being so advance. But I had too, I feel like I needed too so I put Birth into the story as well. So review and tell me your ideas.**


	31. Ghoul Blaster 555

**I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Hide as Kaixa was fighting off a member of Lucky Clover leader Kichimura and an Okra Orphnoch. He could have easily taken down the Okra Orphnoch but with Kichimura's being a Dragon Orphnoch they simply overpowered him.

Coming to his aid was Touka and Hairu arrived in front of Hide and the two Orphnoch. Touka runs towards the fallen Hide checking on him, while Ken and Koori watch them from the sidelines.

"Hide you, idiot, just what were you thinking?" Touka scoffs at him.

Touka and Hairu went to the cases and grabbed the Faiz and Delta gear. They attach the belts to their waist. Touka enters the code into the Faiz Phone: 5-5-5.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin!" Touka lifts up the phone before entering into the belt.

**ERROR**!

As the Driver says "Error" Touka yelps and gets violently ejected by the belt.

Ken was shocked and concerned to see Touka being hurt.

After seeing Touka unable to use the belt, Hairu lifts the Delta Phone to her mouth to verbally enter the code.

"Henshin!" she into the phone.

**STANDING BY!**

She then enters the Delta Phone into the side of the Delta Driver.

**COMPLETE!**

As blue lights form around her turning her into Delta. She charged towards the Orphnoch and tried to fight them.

"Hairu, you may be skilled at fighting and killing ghouls but Orphnoch is a whole different level!" Kichimura chuckled as he thrust his claws at his sister's chest, sending sparks and making her de-henshin and knocking her out.

"Dammit!" Touka growled as she got back up and went for the Faiz Driver and tried to henshin again. "Henshin!"

**ERROR!**

Touka was once again ejected by the belt sending her flying back to the ground.

"Touka-chan!" Ken cried out and went for the Faiz Driver and attached the belt to his waist. He couldn't let Touka endanger herself anymore. He picks up the Faiz Phone and enters the transformation codes.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin!" He shouted as he inserted the phone into the Driver.

**COMPLETE!**

Ken now back as Faiz was ready to fight Kichimura and the Okra Orphnoch but before he did Touka went to the Auto Vajin and grabbed a new device, the Faiz Blaster, under it and called out to Ken.

"Ken!" She calls out to him grabbing his attention as she tosses him the device. "Enter Faiz transformation code again!"

Ken then removes his Faiz Phone from his Driver into the Faiz Blaster slot.

**AWAKENING!**

Ken then enters the Faiz transformation code: 5-5-5.

**STANDING BY!**

Everybody watches as they see the Faiz Blaster as it was signaling something.

~/~

Up in space, the Smart Brain satellite circled around the Earth peacefully until it got the code composed from the Faiz Blaster, 555-2 ACCEPT, and went to the predefined point and terminated a light to Faiz.

~/~

Ken stood there doing nothing as the Faiz Blaster kept making noise until a red light was seen right above him. Soon, it struck the antennas of his helmet and his armor began to change. His entire bodysuit had turned from black to bright red as the Photon Veins turned from red to black; including the antenna of his helmet which had also turned bright red as the metal fingertips of his hands were the same. Around Ken's waist, the Faiz Gear remained unchanged with all the equipment still there but without the Faiz Phone. The only thing that seemed to completely change was his chest armor. It was still silver, along with his shoulder pads turning silver, but it now had two new Photon Veins going through both sides of his chest armor, curving down before straightening up to run to the top and over his shoulder to connect with the Photon Field Floater which was attached to his back. This is Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form.

Everyone looks agape at Faiz's new form while Kichimura and the Okra Orphnoch ready themselves to attack Ken. Then Okra charged toward Ken as Faiz just simply walked towards him. Okra swung his ax but Ken easily dodged it and punched Okra away. Kichimura tries to hit him but Ken blocks the attack and punches him back. The two Orphnoch tried to damage Faiz but his new form was too strong for either of them.

After punching Kichimura back, Ken picked up the Faiz Blaster and entered the code: 1-4-3.

**BALDE MODE!**

As he undid the Faiz Blaster Trunkbox Mode turning it into Photon Breaker Mode with a golden blade materialized. Ken then enters a new code: 5-2-4-6.

**FAIZ BLASTER, TAKE OFF!**

The Photon Field Floater was activated causing Faiz to take off into the air. The Orphnoch looking wary at the flying Rider didn't know what to think. Ken then flew down at Orphnoch, swinging his blade knocking them down. He then presses the Enter button again activating the finisher.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

The blade began to create a large red bladed construct of the Photon Energy, he flew down at high speed. Kichimura jumps out of the way as Faiz cuts through the Okra Orphnoch, even the train car beside him.

The Okra Orphnoch screams in despair as he explodes and turns into ash as the top half of the train car slowly falls off till it explodes.

"Raahhh!" Kichimura screams as he gets up and charges towards Ken.

Ken watches Kichimura charge toward and enters a new code on the Faiz Blaster: 5-2-1-4.

**FAIZ BLASTER, DISCHARGE!**

Both sides of the Field Floater turned and rested on Faiz's shoulders, becoming the Bloody Cannon. Ken fired his Bloody Cannons along with him. The energy blast hit around Kichimura making the Orphnoch turn back and retreat from this fight.

With Kichimura gone, Ken removed his Faiz Phone from the blaster and ended his transformation.

"Kaneki, good job out there," Touka smiled. "Are you done with dejection and coming back with us?"

"Touka-chan," Ken stares at her.

"Like hell, he will!" Hide getting in between them. "I can't trust you." Hide glares at him. "With you being an Orphnoch, how do we know you won't lose your humanity and become a true Orphnoch like Mutsuki."

"Back off!" Touka pushes Hide back.

"No, Touka-chan he's right," Ken gives her back the Faiz Gear turns his back from them and runs away. He only transforms into Faiz to save her for one last time.

**AN: I chose this crossover because why not. Nobody really tries to make these into one-shot or stories so I chose Kaneki Ken to be my Faiz. I have a story idea for this one-shot but it won't be made until the future.**


	32. Vulcan Coils

**I don't own Dimension W or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"Gah!" Kyōma grunted as he was pushed back by his foe. He heard about this illegal Coil from gangsters. He knocks them out but realizes that they're still one more enemy, a Maiga with this one was a motif of a kuehneosuchus. These Maigas are new and strong robots and he lost to one before but now he has something that could help him. "Let's see if this new power will work.

Kyōma brought out a belt and a blue gun, the Shotriser. He wraps the belt around his waist and places the Shotriser in the front of his belt. He then brought out a blue Progrisekey, the Shooting Wolf Progrisekey. Kyōma then unlocks the Progrisekey as the image of the wolf flipped outwards revealing a white image of the wolf inside. He then primed the key by pressing a button on it.

**BULLET!**

Kyōma kept a straight face before sliding the key into the Shotriser, which was still on the belt buckle. When he did, it resulted in the front part of the gun to glow a few times as a mechanical male voice could then be heard, similar to how it was sounded before.

**AUTHORISE!**

Kyōma then disconnected the Shotriser from his buckle and pointed it up in the air, he then slowly began to lower it down as his left arm was slightly bent and held up to his chest area. As this was happening, the same mechanical voice from before could be heard repeating a word.

**KAMEN RIDER. KAMEN RIDER. KAMEN RIDER.**

"Henshin!" Kyōma shot the gun as it released a blue and white bullet.

**SHOTRISE!**

The bullet curved around trying to hit the Kuehne Magia but the robot dodged it before the bullet then turned back and headed for Kyōma.

Kyōma reeled his left arm back as he then punched the bullet when it came close to him. They expected it to go through his hand, but what happened had shocked them all, the bullet shattered and his body was covered in a black bodysuit that had red cybernetic lines running along with his limbs, with some of the lines running over his cheeks.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

The bullet had completely changed into multiple armor parts that began to attach themselves to Kyōma's body. With them starting with his arms, before his chest and legs, and then finally his head. With the head having parts that covered his entire head and looked similar to a wolf.

When the entire armor was formed, steam spewed out from certain parts before stopping. He was now revealed to be in a blue and white armor that looked very similar to that of a wolf, he also had a few red accents with his eyes glowing a light blue color. His right arm was blue and his left white as the right had a spiked shoulder pad instead of smooth. He may not know this but he became Kamen Rider Vulcan.

**The Elevation Increases As The Bullet Is Fired.**

The Kuehne Magia charged towards him at incredibly fast speeds, Kyōma reacted quickly as he was used to fighting fast opponents, he ran in as well as they then both threw a punch at one another. They didn't stop at that though as they continued to exchange hits, Kyōma gritted his teeth as he fired the Kuehne Magia in front of him while exchanging blows.

"Hah!" Kyōma quickly stunned Magia before kicking it a good bit away from him, to which it skidded across the ground while managing to stay standing despite having been inflicted a good bit of damage from their previous exchange. The Kuehne Magia took the two blades from his shoulder and threw it at Kyōma like boomerangs.

Kyōma didn't waste time and began running in dodging the blades with a series of flips and strafes while also shooting the Magia, he quickly approached the Magia. When he appeared in front of the Kuehne Magia, to which he soon sent a punch directly to its stomach as it sent the Magia flying back before crashing into the ground. He needed to end this.

"This is the end of the line for you," Kyōma pushes the Rise Starter on the inserted Progrisekey.

**BULLET!**

Kyōma then fires four blue energy constructs of wolf heads from his Shotriser that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a wall, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place.

Kyōma held the Shotriser forwards as the Magia was struggling as it managed to barely stand back up, it then saw Kyōma aiming at it before he then pulled the trigger. When he did, four blue energy constructs of wolf heads fired out before biting onto each of the limbs of Magic before it was sent flying into the wall a bit higher up from the ground, the wolf heads having soon become energy-composed pins that secured the Magia in place on the wall as it struggled to break free.

Kyōma then smirked underneath his helmet before the Shotriser began to gather energy as he raised both his arms and brought them down, aiming the Shotriser with both hands. The energy that gathered and shined brightly at the tip of the Shotriser began to condense, he then pulled the trigger as the recoil pushing him back, though a large energy ball rocketed towards the Magia, who was still trying to break free.

**バ**

**レ**

**シ**

**ト**

**シューティングブラースト**

**SHOOTING BLAST!**

The ball of energy hit the Kuehne Magia, completely destroying it along with melting through the entire wall, leaving the metal turning to molten liquid due to the heat of the attack. Kyōma smirked as the Magia and the Coil it was harvesting were now destroyed.

**AN: Not my best work but I watch a clip of this anime and I remember seeing this anime in Toonami so I check the what show was about and read a bit of Kyōma story and how he hates Coils and then I thought how Fuwa's old hatred on HumaGears and thought wtf not and wrote this one-shot. I hope somewhere somebody likes it and gives them ideas to use old animes we have forgotten about.**


	33. Advent Cards and Class Cards

**I don't own Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"Hyah!" Ryuki slashed Ouja's chest sending sparks and pushing the purple Rider back. "Stop it Uryuu we don't need to fight!"

"You think I'll stop during this festival of death?" Ouja chuckles as he holds up his sword then charges at Ryuki only to be pushed back by Kamen Rider Femme.

"Good, keep fighting Uryuu, it gives more reason to kill you," Femme said as she crosses blade with the Purple Rider.

"Aoko-chan, wait!" Ryuki cried out trying to get her to stop.

"You should heed his warning Aozaki or I'll send you to an early grave as I did your sister," Ouja smirked under his helmet.

Femme growled as she drew an Advent Card and enter it into her Blanc Visor.

**SWORD VENT!**

Femme gained her Wing Slasher as she charges to fight Ouja, again.

This isn't what Ryuki wanted, he tried to get the Riders to unite and fight off the Mirror Monsters but they have their own ambitions and desires for this Rider War. A Sheerghost was about to strike him behind until a sword stabbed it through its head.

"Emiya, focus!" Knight shouted.

"Mikiya, thanks," Ryuki said to his ally friend. "Look we need to-" Before Ryuki could say anything Knight punch him to the ground.

"I told you before once we enter the Rider War you fight to survive or you die," Knight said.

"But we don't need to fight each other and fight the monsters!" Ryuki said.

"…" Knight stares at Ryuki before both of them jump back as shots are fired in front of their feet.

The two Riders looked up to see Zolda who fired at them.

"You boys should get your head into the game," Zolda said as he enters a card into his Magna Visor.

**SHOOT VENT!**

Zolda gained the Giga Launcher and fired at the horde of Sheerghosts. Ryuki saw other Kamen Riders fighting like Gai, Tiger, and Verde.

"He's right," Knight said. "I need to win this war."

"I know you want Shiki to wake up and see Mana but you can't risk your life fighting other Riders," Ryuki grab hold of Knight's arm. "You don't want your daughter to learn her father fought as a villain and not a hero!"

"I'll do what I must," Knight tugging his arm away from Ryuki's grasp and charged toward the Sheerghosts

Ryuki let out a tired sigh as he fought the Mirror Monsters and as he looks around the other Riders one Rider caught his eye, a Black Rider, his double, Ryuga. Nobody knows who that Black Rider is but he is strong.

Ryuki ran towards Ryuga while cutting down Sheerghosts were in his way. Till he got close to his doppelganger and called him out.

"Ryuga!"

"Ryuki…" Ryuga said. "We meet again."

"Just who are you?!" Ryuki questioned him as he dodges and slashes at another Sheerghost.

"I'm somebody you already know, Emiya," Ryuga said. "I've been by your side your entire life you just don't know yet." The Black Rider said as he dodged a punch from Ryuki.

"Stop being mysterious and tell me who you are!" Ryuki shouted slashing a Sheerghost before trying to slash Ryuga with his sword.

Ryuga blocked his counterpart's blade and give a dark chuckle.

"You need motivations to fight and win this war," Ryuga said. "Maybe your sister can give you that motivation."

"You leave her alone!" Ryuki growled only to kick in the chest by Ryuga and started to run from the battle.

"Catch me if you can!" Ryuga shouted and left the Mirror World.

Ryuki looked around to see his fellow Riders finishing the monsters or still fighting each other. He wanted them to stop but had to save his little sister. Ryuki ran and followed Ryuga and to save his sister.

~/~

As Illya, Miyu, Rin, and Luvia defeat the corrupted hero Berserker. They were about to head home till they heard a roar. A mechanical black Japanese Dragon burst out from the floor and started to swing its tail and shoot black fireballs at the group of girls. The girls dodge the dragon's tail and the fireballs

"What is that?!" Illya screech.

"It's not a Heroic Spirit, that's for sure!" Rin said as she fired her magic at the dragon.

"It could be a familiar!" Luvia deduce.

Miyu was helping the older girls and Illya was about to help as well but a hang grabs her by the throat. Everyone turns to see Ryuga nearly chocking Illya.

"Illya!"

"Who are you?!" Rin questions him.

"Let her go!" Miyu order.

"One step and I snap her neck," Ryuga said.

"Are you a mage?" Luvia questions him.

"No, I'm here to give him motivations," Ryuga answered.

"Give who motivation?"

Before Ryuga could give his answer sparks came out of his back making Ryuga let go of his hostage.

"I'm trying to help you," Ryuga said.

"I don't need your help!" Ryuki shouted.

"You're in a war you have no reason entering," Ryuga said.

Ryuki clench his fist and glared at the Black Rider under his helmet. "I do have a reason for being in this war!" Ryuki pointed at Ryuga. "I became a Rider to protect the people and Riders. I won't let the Mirror World cause any more death!"

Ryuga chuckled as he took out an Advent Card from his deck and inserts it into his Drag Visor.

**STRIKE VENT!**

Ryuga gained his Drag Claw with its mouth filled with black flames.

Ryuki also inserted an Advent Card into his Drag Visor as well.

**STRIKE VENT!**

Ryuki also gained his Drag Claw with its mouth filled with red and yellow flames.

Both dragon Riders thrust their arms at each other as flames shot out of the Drag Claw. The flames hit each other on impact which caused a large explosion covering the sights of Ryuga. As the flames calmed down Ryuga was no longer there.

"He's gone," Ryuki said, he looks back to Illya. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yes thank you," Illya said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Rin questions him.

"Yes, I would like an explanation as well," Luvia said.

"Well, I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki but you already know me," Ryuki said.

"Then you're really…" Illya gasped.

Ryuki nodded and removed his Advent Deck making him lose his armor revealing none other than Shirou Emiya.

"Emiya-kun!"

"Shero!"

"It really is you Onii-chan!" Illya gasps when the Rider reveals himself as her older brother. "How did this really become this?"

"Ehehe…" Shirou rubs the back of his head. "Let's say I'm a bit of a spot and I'm trying to save everyone in the city."

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked.

"I'm trying to stop this war with other Kamen Riders," Shirou explained. "The last Rider gets their wish granted."

"Like the Holy Grail War," Rin muttered.

"Huh?" Shirou looking confused.

"So, Shero you join this participate in this war?" Luvia asked him.

"No, no, no," Shirou shooked his head. "I join completely by accident."

"Who was the Black Rider?" Miyu asked.

"Ryuga… but nobody knows who he is," Shirou frowned. "He knows a lot about me. He wants me to join him to win this war… but I don't trust him." Shirou kept frowning till he brought a smile. "So can you explain to me this magical girl look."

Illya blush in embarrassment having her older brother see her in this embarrassing outfit.

"Well, it all started…" Illya began to tell her tale about how she became a magical girl.

**AN: After reading Toa Solaric's Agito- Light of Soul and I thought let's try it with Ryuki. It's not much but I'm giving you an idea of what I would write if Ryuki/Fate kaleid became a story.**


	34. A Hero's Vampiric Chain

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

The Fangire stumbled back before it turned to glass and shattered into tiny pieces. Kiva has defeated another Fangire.

"Alright, Izuku we defeated another Fangire terrorizing the city!" Kivat said as he flew out of Kiva's belt.

"Alright," Izuku nodded as he turned back to his citizen attire. "We should head back home, it's getting late."

"Alright," Kivat agreed as he followed Izuku.

Izuku was driving back home on his Machine Kiva as he heard a scream coming from an alley. Izuku was going to ignore it and head back home but something in him told him to check it out. They both saw a man with two swords with hero Native bleeding on the wall and a teen with glasses who was probably his age.

"I think that's the Hero Killer Stain," Izuku said.

"Hero Killer?" Kivat asked.

"Yeah, I read, he kills heroes."

"What should we do, Izuku?"

"... Let's help them," he answered.

"Eh, should we? We've never exposed ourselves before," Kivat said.

Izuku nodded, "Yes, it's what Tou-san would do."

"Alright, I'll follow you, partner," Kivat said.

Izuku made his way to the alley calling them out catching their attention.

"Huh, who are you, kid?" Stain asked.

"I'm just somebody who's going to stop you," Izuku answered.

"What are you doing here, run! Get out of here!" the teen with glasses shouted.

"You should listen to him kid, no need for playing hero," Stain says as he raises his sword at the teen hero.

Before Stain could stab the teen he was hit back by Kivat. "Yosha, he wasn't alone so you should back away!" Kivat says flying into Izuku's hand.

"What the hell is that?" Stain questions.

**"GABU!"** Kivat says as Izuku presses the yellow bat on his free hand and bites it down on Izuku's hand making tribal marks appear on his face. Chains formed around his waist creating a blood-red belt with different colored whistles on the sides.

"Henshin!" Izuku announced as he thrust Kivat in the air. He placed Kivat on the perch upside down. Kivat gave off multiple sound waves as Izuku's body was covered in quicksilver. His body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart. When it did, an armored figure took Izuku's place.

Izuku was clad in some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood-red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around silver metal looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black bodysuit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver medal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On his knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood-red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. His right leg is an arm with silver metal up to the knee and was confined by chains like its shoulders. The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resembled fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eyepieces that shaped like bat wings. This is Kamen Rider Kiva.

"What kind of Quirk is that?" The teen in white armor asked.

"Not a Quirk, but nevermind that, I'll handle him," Izuku said. "Call me Kiva by the way."

The Hero Killer attacked first with his swords, but Izuku blocked them with ease before starting a counterattack. Izuku lends a barrage of punches at Stain's chest, causing the stain to groan in pain. However, Stain recovers and goes back to attack Kiva with his swords. Izuku dodged his swings before throwing his fan at him. Stain dodge the attack before continuing advancing toward him. Izuku charged at the Stain with a sidekick. Kiva continued with several roundhouse kicks as it forced Stain to fall onto the ground. Stain struggles to get back and look at Izuku with a sneer on his face. Before the Hero Killer could get up Kiva did a roundhouse kick to Stain's cheek knocking the killer out.

Seeing Stain not moving Izuku tapped him a few times to see if he's dead or knockout. He saw the killer breathing so that means he's alive and out for the count.

Izuku walks towards the injured teen helping him up.

"You okay?" Izuku asked.

"I'm still a bit paralyzed, but I can move a bit," Tenya replied.

"Alright, I should call a Pro-Hero or someone," Izuku said.

"I can move now," Native said.

"Thanks, by the way, I almost died because of my selfishness," Tenya said.

"Your, Iida Tenya, right? I saw you on t.v.," Izuku said.

"Uh, yes," Tenya nodded.

"I don't know how or why you were fighting the Hero Killer, but I'm pretty sure it was going to end badly," Izuku said. "Were you with Native before the fight started?"

"...No," Tenya shook his head. "I try to face him alone after what he did to my brother."

"Yeah, I've heard about that," Kivat said.

"What is that?" Tenya said looking at Kivat.

"It's complicated," Izuku said. "But you shouldn't have faced him alone. You're lucky to be alive and you would have fallen in despair if he learned what happened to."

"I know," Tenya's voice wavered as tears were falling.

"I'm glad you're okay," Izuku said as he began to leave the alley.

As Izuku went back to his motorcycle he didn't hear or see a flying Nomu behind him.

"Look out!" Tenya shouted.

"Huh?" Izuku didn't react as its claws grabbed onto his shoulders and started to fly away.

"Aibou grab a Fuestles!" Kivat said.

As the flying Nomu tried to fly away with Kiva, Izuku grabbed a green Fuestles with a fish's head. He placed it between Kivat's mouth and blew into it. The Fuestle then made the sound of a trumpet.

**"BASSHAA MAGNUM!"** Kivat shouted.

Suddenly a green streak flew through the air as Kiva dove into the water. The streak followed him and the pool water was bathed in a green glow that caught the attention of Tenya and Native.

"What is that?!" Tenya panicked. "Kiva!"

The Nomu was forced to drop Kiva as it saw the green meteor coming right at them. The green light hit Kiva and he was now clad in scaly green armor that covered his chest and the entirety of his right arm with his forearm and shoulder had fins on them and his yellow eyes were now green. In his right hand was a strange green gun. This was Kiva Basshaa Form.

"Kiva?" Tenya and Native looked surprised to see Kiva's new form.

"I'm alright," Izuku replies as he fired water projectiles at the Nomu. He got some hits on the monster but it still managed to dodge the water bullets.

"Aibou let's end this before any hero comes," Kivat said.

"Right," Kiva nodded as he placed the back of Basshaa Magnum's hammer into Kivat's mouth which he bites on.

**"BASSHAA BITE!"** Kivat announced.

Moving his left arm in clockwise and his right arm counter-clockwise rotations, Kiva brought his Basshaa Magnum up pointed at the sky as the ground beneath his feet turned into water.

Kiva soon spread his arms apart before looking at the Nomu, Kiva's emerald visor flashed brightly. He then raised the Basshaa Magnum into the air as the turbine began to spin at a rapid pace, soon the water beneath him started to swirl in the air, keeping him from sight.

Within the funnel of the water, Kiva gripped the Basshaa Magnum with both hands and aimed it directly at the Nomu, as the turbine continued to spin, a sphere of dark green water began collecting at the barrel, and soon grew into the size of a large ball.

The Nomu could feel the danger coming from the ground and try to fly away but Kiva didn't allow that to happen as he pulled the trigger and fired an orb of power immediately flew through the water funnel at the Nomu. As the Nomu tried to outrun with its speed, but the orb bullet was lock-on and was homing in on it, until it hit the Nomu like a splash of water before the image of the aquatic humanoid head appeared and then exploded.

It shocked me to see what Kiva just did and to be honest, it shocked Izuku and Kivat as well. They only use this finisher on Fangires, not other people or monsters. They guess it works differently with other living creatures.

Kiva went to his default form and headed for his Machine Kiva. As he got on his bike he looked at the Pro-Hero and the hero-in-training before driving away.

~/~

Izuku was walking the streets with a jar of violin varnish and trying to find a place to bury it. As always Izuku was donning a mask, glasses, and beanie to protect himself from the "world's allergies". As he looked for a spot to bury his varnish he accidentally bumped into someone knocking him and said person into the ground. Izuku groans and looks up to see a fair-skinned girl with short dark purple hair is short, and plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords.

"Sorry!" Izuku got up and helped the girl up.

"It's fine I wasn't looking where I was going either," the girl said. "Jirou Kyouka." She introduced herself.

"Midoriya Izuku," Izuku gave a quiet response from his mask.

"Uh… is there any reason you're wearing a mask and goggles," Kyouka asked.

"Allergies," Izuku simply said.

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence till Kyouka saw something on the floor. "What's this?" She picked up Izuku's small jar of varnish.

"That's mine, it's varnish for the violin I'm making," Izuku said.

"Violin? Do you play it?"

"Uh… yes," Izuku nodded. "I'm trying to replicate my father's violin."

"You're fathers?"

"Yes, my mother told me he created the Bloody Rose and was the best violinist in Japan."

"Who's your father?" Kyouka asked.

"Midoriya Hisashi."

"Wait! Midoriya Hisashi!" She shouted, making Izuku flinch. "No wonder your last name sounded familiar. My parents told me about him, I didn't know he had a son but my parents did say he was a big flirt and womanizer."

Izuku stayed quiet not knowing what to say. He started to back away thinking they should part ways but before he could turn and walk away Kyouka grabbed hold of his arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kyouka questioned him.

"I think I'm going to head home," Izuku mumbled.

"Give me your phone," Kyouka told him.

Izuku hesitated till he gave her his cell phone as she also gave him her cell phone. She was typing something into his phone as he stared at her. Kyouka sees him staring and raises a brow.

"I'd just put my number on your phone. I was hoping you put yours," Kyouka told him.

"Oh… sorry I didn't know," Izuku said as he added his number to her contacts. "Here."

"Thanks," Jirou smiled as they returned each other phones before frowning. "You don't have any friends do you?"

Izuku shook his head, "I'd like to keep to myself."

"Then why were you okay with me adding my number to your phone?"

"You were a bit forceful but I can tell you're nice," Izuku looked away trying to hide a blush.

"Haha, I was a bit forceful wasn't I?" Kyouka scratches her cheek. "Well, I gotta go. I have to prepare for my class field training."

"I wish you luck," Izuku bowed. "Bye."

"See you later Midoriya," Kyouka waved as she walked away.

Izuku walked her leave and heard scuffling from his backpack. Izuku grabs it and unzips it to see Kivat.

"Thank goodness, it was hard to breath in there," The gold bat says.

"Sorry," Izuku apologized. "...Did you hear everything?"

"I'm glad you found yourself a girlfriend Izuku," Kivat teases.

Izuku pouted as his cheeks turned pink he zips the backpack closed making Kivat ruffled around in the bag. Izuku decided to return home and find a place for the varnish tomorrow.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I've down on the dumps with my personal life. I have been questioning myself and lack the conviction to write or finish a story. So I give you this an MHA/Kiva crossover with two separate stories about Izuku being Wataru.**


	35. Emiya's 2068 Fate

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Shirou ran as Zi-O to assist Geiz who was being attacked by his "follower" from the future. Who came to kill Geiz and Tsukuyomi. But before he could help Geiz, Shirou was stopped by the man who ate his dinner and was holding a magenta Driver.

"You're that guy who ate my dinner," Shirou said.

"I'll be your opponent," Tsukasa said as he placed the Decadriver on his waist forming a belt.

He opens his driver and takes out the Decade Rider Card. He holds in front of him tapping it a little.

"Henshin," He says as he inserted the card into his Driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He henshin into the magenta warrior, Kamen Rider Decade. He took out his Ride Booker into sword mode and started attacking Shirou. Shirou started dodging his slash but always got him before being to the wall by Decade.

"Please stop!" Shirou pleaded. "I have to save Geiz!"

"Can't let you," Decade said.

Before he could do anything he was slashed in the back by a sword. The hit made him let go of Shirou and stumble back a bit. He saw it was Saber who attack him.

"You would not harm my master!" Saber declared.

"So, now you got your Heroic Spirit to help you as well?" Decade sighs.

"Thank, Saber," Shirou says before looking at Decade. "Why are you getting in my way?!"

"I don't know? Let me think of a reason," Decade said as he charged at the two.

Decade swung his sword but was blocked by Saber. Decade blocked Saber attacks before kicking her in the stomach and pushing her away. Decade takes out the Build Rider Card before inserting it into his Driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: BUILD! HAGANE MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Shirou was shocked to see Decade turned into Build as Saber was curious about this form. She never met Sento when he travels to 2017 but she has seen the Build Armor.

"Build?" Shirou was shocked. "In that case…" Shirou takes out the Decade Ridewatch.

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

Decade charged forward and dodge a swing from Saber before slashing her across the chest making her stumble back. Decade swing at Shirou who blocks it with his arm while inserting the watch into his Driver and spun it.

The holographic cards appeared in front of Zi-O pushing Decade back.

**ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECA~DE!**

Zi-O gains the Decade Armor while the real Decade looks at him with a mild curiosity, "That's my watch isn't it?"

"And I'll use this," Shirou brought out the Build Ridewatch and inserted it into the Decade watch slot and spun his Driver.

**FINAL FORM TIME: B-B-B-BUILD!**

Now Shirou gained the Build Sparling form. Decade, Zi-O, and Saber charged at each other fighting, dodging with punches and sword slash. Zi-O and Decade both jump up and ready to use their finishers.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BUILD!**

**B-B-B-BUILD! FINAL ATTACK TIME BREAK!**

They used their respected forms rider kicks but Zi-O has the advantage as Build Sparkling was stronger than the Build default form. Shirou kicked overpowered Decade, sending him stumbling back.

"I see…" Decade says he opens his Driver to return back to his default form. "Perhaps this form is better."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Tsukasa changed back to Decade. Decade charged forward to attack Shirou. What Shirou didn't know was that Decade was created to defeat all Kamen Riders.

Kasshine looks at the fight seeing his king being attacked, "Waga Maou!" He cries out leaving Geiz to assist his king.

Decade was about to be slash at Shirou again but was blocked by Kasshine trident and being pushed back by his trident.

"Is this another servant of yours?" Decade asked.

"No! You got it wrong!" Shirou denied.

"What do you mean?" Decade asked.

"Help me, Kadoya Tsukasa," Geiz says. "Let's put an end to Zi-O right here."

"Geiz, he's working for the Time Jackers!" Tsukoymi came in shouting.

"Yeah, do you even hear yourself, baka?!" Rin shouted.

"If it leads to defeating Zi-O, I'll take help from an enemy," Geiz said. "Will you help me as well, Archer?" Geiz looks at the red servant.

"...Yes," Archer said as he walks to Geiz's side.

"Archer what are you doing?!" Rin questioned her servant.

"You've seen what's happening out there, right," Archer says. "I couldn't believe it, this guy becoming a demon king but now… I believe Geiz is right, Emiya Shirou needs to be defeated."

"Dammit, Archer, don't make me use my command seal!" Rin shouted.

"Rin, save it because I will win the Holy Grail War for you but this is one thing I have to do," Archer said.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you, Archer," Saber hissed at the red servant.

"Let's go!" Geiz told the two.

Archer faced Saber as Kasshine tried to block Geiz but was pushed him aside and Shirou blocked Geiz Zikan Zax with his arms.

"Stop I wanted to help you Geiz!" Shirou shouted.

"I don't need to be saved by you!" Geiz remarked, he was about to hit him again but was pushed back by Kasshine.

"Stop it!" Shirou yelled out to Kasshine. But was blocked by Decade as the Magenta Rider continued his fight with him. Shirou can't believe this happening. He needs to help Geiz but he is blocked by Decade and Saber was busy with Archer. He knew Tsukuyomi and Rin can really beat Kasshine.

"It seems you're still in shock," Decade commented.

"Shock?" Shirou looking confused.

"Don't you get it? Geiz isn't your comrade," Decade said as he looks at the Red Rider and the robotic servant before looking back at Shirou. "Maou, your follower is."

"That guy is no follower of mine!" Shirou shouted back.

"Waga Maou," Woz's voice came from behind him. "It is about time you acknowledge it for yourself?"

"Step back Woz!" Rin said reading her circuits at the prophet.

"I just want Waga Maou to continue his path of conquest," Woz told her. "That is the version I know of him."

"No!" Shirou denied. "There's no way I'd order Geiz or Tsukuyomi's assassinations and the destruction of the world! I aim for the ally of justice!"

"I see," Decade said. "Then why don't you go see…"

Shirou turns to Decade confused about what he meant and turns back to see a Dimensional Wall that appeared behind him.

"… your future self," Decade has his Ride Booker in gun mode and aims at Zi-O. Decade fires hitting Shirou making him fly back into the Dimensional Wall.

"Shirou!" "Emiya-kun!" Rin and Tsukuyomi follow him into the Dimensional Wall.

Saber sees this and pushes back Archer to follow them as well. As Dimensional Wall closes Decade slashes Kasshine back pushing him away from Geiz.

"Let's go!" Decade grabs hold of Geiz dragging him away from the machine.

~/~

Shirou landed and de-henshin as he felt rough around him. He looks around to see dirt, rubble, and sand around him, there was hardly any plant life.

"Shirou!" Call out Tsukuyomi with Rin and Saber behind her.

"Where are we?" Saber asked.

"My home, the year 2068," Tsukuyomi answers.

"2068?!" Rin looking shocked.

"Yes, fifty years from your time where Shirou reigns as demon king."

"Is that me?" Shirou asks as he looks at the statue of him of his first henshin and surrounded by nineteen Kamen Riders. He takes a close look to read the plaque, 'Monument of Emiya Shirou's first henshin.' This can't be real.

Shirou begins to walk away from the girls.

"Where are you going?" Rin questions him.

"I want to see what this era is like," Shirou said.

After a twenty-minute walk, they finally found people in a refuge compound. They look around and the mages and servants did not like what they see. This was humanity's future. The sense of losing hope, faith, happiness.

"All these people… are suffering because of Ohma Zi-O?" Shirou asked.

"They're probably happy to be alive," Saber commented.

"Yes, they are," Tsukuyomi says before facing them. "The human population is half of what it is in your time."

The sentence broke them. Half of humanity gone. This is a nightmare.

"No…" Shirou didn't want to believe it.

Before anyone could do anything a scratch was heard as Ryuki's contract monster Dragreder came down on them spinning in circles around them. People screamed and before Saber could do anything they were transported to somewhere else.

They look around to be a plane land with a green with the brown dirt. They finally notice a throne with an old man sitting in a chair with his face covered by blinds.

"Someone is… there" Shirou says.

"That can't be…" Saber's mouth felt dry.

"... But it is," Rin says.

"Let me tell you a dream of a day where I was surrounded by fire. I wake up to see the world being destroyed by grotesque machines. With everyone dying, all I could do is stand and watch." Ohma Zi-O telling the story of the dream which was making Shirou breathe rapidly. "That's when a man appeared and told me, "You are a fledging king. You have a mission to become king and save this world from destruction." then I woke up to the smile of Emiya Kiritsugu."

"It's the same as my dream," Shirou said as he begins to lose his breath. He thought it was a lie. That Geiz and Tsukuyomi made a mistake but it was true he was the Demon King Ohma Zi-O. "This person is…" The blinds begin to role up until it was all the way up showing the old man's face. "...me." Shirou whimpered.

"Ohma Zi-O…" This was the first time Tsukuyomi seen the Demon King out of his suit.

"Emiya…" Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

Saber knew those eyes anywhere, even in old age she knows what her master looks.

"Why are you surprised, my younger self," Ohma Zi-O chuckled. "Don't tell me you were in denial?"

"You lie! You are not my master! He is a man on the side of justice!" Saber shouted at the man trying not to believe it.

"While I don't support his ideal… The Shirou I know said he would become the greatest and kindest king," Rin added.

Ohma Zi-O just laughed, making the others shiver a bit, he opened his arms, gesturing to himself, "Saber, Thosaka have you not seen what I've become, I'm the greatest and kindest king!"

"Then I should defeat you now and save this future!" Shirou shouted.

"Shirou, no!" Tsukuyomi tried to stop him.

Shirou just pushed her aside and he placed his belt onto his waist and inserted his watch on the right slot and spun the belt making him transform.

"Henshin!"

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Shirou got his Zikan Girade in gun mode and placed the Fourze Riderwatch in the weapon's slot.

**FINISH TIME: FOURZE SURE SURE SHOOTING!**

Shirou shoots a barrage of missiles at Ohma Zi-O. The missiles hit the old man creating a large explosion. As the fire and smoke ceased all the show was the Golden King, Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O.

"Impossible," Shirou looked in shock.

"Hmph, how nostalgic," Ohma Zi-O says as he used hi telepathic power to push Shirou backed.

"Shirou!" Saber cried out to her master thrown like a ragdoll.

Saber grip her sword and charge at the demon king. Even if she felt a strong surge of power coming from him she wasn't going to stop. She jumps up to her sword above her head ready to strike him down.

Ohma Zi-O holds his hand up, freezing Saber in place as her sword is inches from his face.

"My former sword, how nostalgic to see you ready to cut down an enemy trying to hurt me," Ohma Zi-O said as he began to raise his fist which was covered in golden energy. "But for me, I don't need such protection with the power I have."

The golden king gave one good single punch at Sabre's stomach making her grunt and sent her away and stumbled to the ground beside the others. Rin and Tsukuyomi went to check on her.

"Saber!" Shirou cried out. "I'll make sure your reign ends here!" Shirou takes out the Decade watch again.

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

Shirou inserted the magenta watch into his empty left slot and spun the driver.

**ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECA~DE!**

Shirou gains the Decade Armor and summons the armor's respective sword.

**RIDEHEISABER!**

He starts rotates the weapon's Hand Slecter as Ohma Zi-O brings out the Kuuga Riderwatch.

**HEY! KUUGA!**

**KUUGA!**

Shirou creates the energy crest of Kuuga, he then thrust it at Ohma Zi-O.

**KUUGA! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

As the energy crest heads towards the demon king, Ohma Zi-O stops it with a kick before he summons an energy construct of Lynt Hieroglyphics. He absorbs Shirou's energy crest then does an energy kick sending the construct at Shirou sending him stumbling back.

"An unstoppable will, that is the sign of a king," Ohma Zi-O commented.

"Shut up!" Shirou shouted.

Shirou rotates the Hand Slecter again to Kiva as Ohma Zi-O takes out the Kiva Ridewatch.

**HEY, KIVA!**

**KIVA!**

Shirou summons a flock of energy bats charging at Ohma Zi-O which they begin to swarm around him.

**KIVA DUAL TIME BREAK!**

A ringing noise was heard as the energy bats changed color and headed for Shirou. As the bats left they saw Ohma Zi-O holding the famous Bloody Rose from Kiva's history. The bats start attacking Shirou, making him fall on his knee.

"Shirou… please stop…" Saber grunted.

"She's right Emiya-kun!" Rin for the first time in Shirou's eyes pleaded to him.

"No, I'm not done yet," Shirou grunted.

He rotated the hand one more time and lands on Ryuki while the golden king takes out the Ryuki Riderwatch.

**HEY, RYUKI!**

**RYUKI!**

The RideHeisaber is coated with orange flame as Shirou charged at Ohma Zi-O.

**DUAL TIME BREAK!**

As Shirou was close to his future self and slash him the latter summons Dragreder who arrives to shoot fireballs at Shirou sending him on his back.

"No," Shirou groans.

"If you're that against on becoming demon king…" Ohma Zi-O begins to say. "...Then let me tell you what you can do." Ohma Zi-O looks directly at him. "Get rid of the belt." His words shocked everyone. Was Ohma Zi-O really giving advice to his past self on how to erase him? "If you do that, you won't become me."

Shirou looks at his belt not believing what he was hearing. "Give up… this belt…?" Shirou ran the option on his head. He accepted his belt so his dream and promise to Kitrusugu can happen. Will he be destroying his dream and break that promise. Or was that the only solution to save the future from himself.

**AN: I have a lot of ideas for the Fate series, MHA, and Fairy Tail so you'll be seeing a lot but don't worry I got other mangas for one-shots. Someone recommend me Grease Blizzard and Arknight which I only got the henshin down since I have no clue about Arknights, so can someone inform me about the game.**


	36. Lagoon's Green Heavy Weapon

**I don't own Black Lagoon or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Hansel was scared he didn't know where that bullet came from but he needed to do something. Before he could lift his ax, bullets fired around them. They both look to the direction where the bullets came from only to see an armored figure.

He was donned in a green bodysuit with bulky silver armor over his chest and shoulders, giving him a box-like look. His helmet was green save for the mechanical visor which had three black slits in it to let him see through and a silver mouth guard to protect his vocal parts. Adorned on the forehead of this helmet was a pair of horns/antennae which were in a 'V' formation. On his waist, there was the same silver belt all the Riders wore, but there was a green gun which was big enough to look intimidating, but small enough to use with one hand. This was Kamen Rider Zolda.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Balalaika shouted.

"Kamen Rider Zolda," The man in green answered.

"Zolda? Kamen Rider? You must some kind of retard by coming dress up in a stupid costume and hold a toy gun!" Balalaika says.

A bullet was fired and hit Zolda on the chest but Zold didn't flinch as the dent bullet landed on the ground. Zolda went towards his belt and took out a card.

"What the hell are you doing?" Balalaika cautiously questioned him.

Zolda didn't answer and pulled a part of his Magana Visor. It revealed a card slot and Zolda placed it in there before closing it.

**SHOOT VENT!**

Zolda soon got a huge green grenade launcher, the Giga Launcher. The huge weapon that appeared out of nowhere shocked Balalaika, Hansel, and any other person who's watching

"What the hell is that?" Balaka looked shocked.

"Don't worry kid you're not going to die," Zolda told Hansel as he aimed his Giga Launcher at the sniper and fired. He launches a missile at the building destroying it. They all see the burning and the building in ruins.

Zolda looked down at Hansel and held out his hand, "Grabbed my hand I'll get that leg fixed."

"Why are you doing this?" Hansel asked.

"I don't like it when kids are hurt," Zold says. "I know what happened to you and your sister. The suffering you had. Neither of you deserved that kind of childhood."

Hansel looks at Zolda shocked then tears begin to spill out of Hansel's eyes. This is the first time someone gave him loving affection. He didn't want to believe it but he heard it in green Rider's voice, his honesty, and sympathy. Hansel grabs hold of Zolda's hand, making the Rider pick him up and carry him to safety.

"Now let's take you back to your sister," Zolda said.

Hansel with tears still spilling whimpered and nodded as he curled into his savior's arms.

~/~

Hansel and Gretel and their Guardian Zolda who's in his civilian clothing but a mask, hat, and sunglasses were covering his face.

Gretel turned around to say goodbye to Rock and for his kindness. Hansel was facing Rock as well smiling at him and waving goodbye. Then…

**"BANG!"**

Everyone turns to see Zolda holding his shoulder. It was Elroy and before Elroy could get another shot Zolda pulls out a gun and shot the gun out of Elroy's hand.

"Gah!" Elroy cries out as Zolda shot two of his fingers.

"Zolda are you okay?!" Gretel asked with worry.

"I'm fine," Zolda grunted as rolls his shoulder ignoring the pain.

"Dammit, I thought it would be a simple bounty kill with you and those brats!" Elroy cursed.

"I survive worse," Zolda says.

Zolda begins to remove his hat, then his mask, and finally his sunglasses. A second after taking off his sunglasses, people gasps when they saw his face. The most shocked of all was Rock because Zolda looks exactly like him.

"What the fuck?!" Benny shocked

"How the hell are there two Rocks?!" Revy shouted.

"My name is Okajima Rokuro, I was a lawyer from my world and a Kamen Rider, who fought Mirror Monsters," Rokuro explained. "My world was destroyed by some unknown and by some miracle and survive and came to this world." He smiles at the twins and pats Hansel's head. "When I saw these kids in trouble I had to help them."

Rokuro takes out his Advent Deck started hearing the ringing and ran to a mirror down the alley. With no one in sight, Rokuro brought his Advent Deck out and his V-buckle materialized. Rokuro's right hand was clenched in a fist and brought it upwards.

"Henshin!" Rokuro shouted.

He placed the Advent Deck into his belt's slot and the silhouettes of armor merged with him.

He was donned in a green bodysuit with bulky silver armor over his chest and shoulders, giving him a box-like look. His helmet was green save for the mechanical visor which had three black slits in it to let him see through and a silver mouth guard to protect his vocal parts. Adorned on the forehead of this helmet was a pair of horns/antennae which were in a 'V' formation. On his waist, there was the same silver belt all the Riders wore, but there was a green gun which was big enough to look intimidating, but small enough to use with one hand. He became Kamen Rider Zolda.

Zolda took out his Magna Visor and aims at Elroy.

"If you kill me my men will rain bullets down on you!" Elroy told him.

"Then I give you a five-second head start," Zolda gesture for him to go.

Elroy took the hint and ran out of the docks. As Elroy made 12 feet away Zolda opens his Magna Visor and takes out an Advent Card from his belt. He took out his most powerful card. Rokuro inserts it into his Visor and closes it.

**FINAL VENT!**

Magnugiga appears in front of Rock and he inserts the Magna Visor into its back. Magnugiga raises its arms with its left claw opening its chest showing his missiles. It then releases both of its knees cannons.

Elroy and his men look at the metallic bull at fear and awe. Some started to back away, others began to run away and others started shooting at it. It didn't do them any good because Zolda uses his finisher, the End Of World.

Zolda then pulls the trigger of his Magna Visor making Magungiga fired all of its laser and cannons, it lastly fired all its missiles from its chest. The result was the environment in front of then was destroyed.

Everyone behind him was in shock and awe. Revy and the gang were shocked and a bit scared that Zolda had that kind of firepower with him. Hansel and Gretel were in awe to see their guardian destroy these men who try to hurt them. Rock didn't know what to think about this man, on this other Rokuro. Things have change indefinitely.

**AN: I thought of making Rock into Zolda but then I thought what if I brought in a parallel counterpart instead. Well, tell me what you think. I had this in my folder so I decided to upload it.**


	37. Faiz ga Kill

**I don't own Akame ga Kill or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

The main experience of passing demise for Tatsumi was an awful memory that was irremovable waits inside his psyche. It was perpetually expected that demise is irreversible, however, when Tatsumi challenges the law of nature through his unannounced resurrection, he wasn't the only one who died and got resurrected the rest of his village were slaughtered and then got resurrected. But the thing is when they resurrected he became these creatures called Orphnoch. They were told they've become the next stage of human evolution. Tatsumi didn't believe that he believed they were killing and resurrecting them to be soldiers for the army.

Now, he was riding his modified motorcycle that is colored silver with red highlights, tied on the back of it, was the briefcase he stole from Smart Brain. The Auto Vajin, he stole it from the guys that made his village into a monster. Whoever those guys are they had pretty advanced technology. Tatsumi was heading towards the capital, he thinks that's where his friends Sayo and Ieyasu are. They were also hit by the gas that made them able to resurrect into an Orphnoch as well. Those two were able to escape from the slaughter so now he has to find them.

Once he arrived in the capital it was huge and he had no idea if he's going to find them but he had to at least try. He heard this place was corrupt and that it was highly known for its many deaths by assassins and from the government itself. Okay, now he needs to find his friends. He was walking around the castle trying to find his friend, he had to leave the Auto Vajin so it doesn't bring notice around him, Smart Brain might have people in the capital. As he kept walking. He hopes he can find his friends.

~/~

He couldn't believe it, his friends are dead. Sayo is hanging naked and missing a leg and Ieyasu in his arms dying from the poison. He hopes they stayed that way so that they didn't breathe in the gas Smart Brain release on his village.

"I just hope they're in peace right now," Tatsumi sighs.

"Aren't you upset she murder your friends?" Leon asked him.

"I'm sad they're gone, but I hope they stay dead," Tatsumi said.

"Stay dead? What are you talking about?!" Aria questions him.

Suddenly blue flames appeared around Sayo and Ieyasu's body , making Tatsumi let go of his friend and look at them with dread.

"No, I was hoping they would die in peace," Tatsumi said.

"What the hell is going on?!" Leon exclaimed stepping back.

"They're turning into Orphonch," Tatsumi simply answered.

"Into what?!" Aria questioned as she was getting scared seeing the two bodies she torture turn into some kind of big, chalked white creatures as Sayo broke at her restraints.

Sayo looks similar to a crane while Ieyasu looks a bit like a snake.

"Sayo! Ieyasu! It's me, Tatsumi!" Tatsumi shouted at the two new Orphnoch trying to get their attention. "You guys remember me, right?"

Orphnoch looked at him before transforming back to their human forms. Sayo was still naked while Ieyasu still had the rags he had when he died. Tatsumi brought his large coat and wrap it around

"Tatsumi… what happened?" Ieyasu asked, catching his bearings.

"Well, you and Sayo died," Tatsumi explained.

Sayo looks at him with sad eyes. "We become Orphnoch, aren't we."

"Wait what's an Orphnoch?" Mine questions them.

"The next stage of human evolution!" A voice said.

Everyone saw a young man glaring at them. Nobody knows this guy is except for Tatsumi, Ieyasu, and Sayo. The young man lives in their village, Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi?! What are you doing here?" Sayo was shocked to see her fellow villager.

"I'm here to end you traitors and to return the Faiz Gear!" He said before his face revealed his face which had gray marks appeared before transformed into a creature that resembles a humanoid Stingfish. This is the Stingfish Orphnoch.

"What the hell?!" Lubbock shouted.

The rest of Akame and the others were shocked to see Hitoshi transform.

"He became a Danger Beast!" Mine shouted.

"No, this is an Orphnoch," Tatsumi said.

Hitoshi changed into his swimming form turning his legs into a giant fin. "Die!" He charged towards him.

Everyone dodges and begins to take action. Aria saw this as an opportunity and left the scene. Akame saw this but was pushed back by the Orphnoch. Akame slashes the monster with her deadly sword.

Hitoshi flinched back and checked the cut on his chest which began to heal surprising Akame and her friends.

"It seems he is not being affected by the poison," Bulat pointed out.

"That means it's going to take a while to kill him," Leon says.

"I may have the power to kill him," Tatsumi spoke out.

"What is it?" Akame asks him.

"Something I stole from the people who created the Orphnoch," Tatsumi says. "We may have just met but can you trust me."

Akame stayed silent for a few seconds before saying her answer. "Fine, but try anything I'll kill you."

"Thanks." Takami goes to the briefcase he was carrying. "Can you guys distract the guy while I get this ready?"

"Why should we?" Leon demanded. "What do we get out of this?"

"Answers," Takami answered as he got the briefcase and opened it revealing high tech equipment.

"What is that, Teigu?" Lubbock asked looking inside the box.

Takami takes out Faiz Driver. "Just very advanced equipment," Takami then takes out the Faiz Pointer and the Faiz Shot and is assembled by placing the latter two devices into the Side Buckle holders on both sides of the belt. "Okay, good I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Ieyasu asked him.

"There's a reason for why I stole this from Smart Brain," Takam says as he clips the belt onto his waist. He held the Faiz Phone in his hand.

"Huh?" The Stingfish Orphnoch started.

Tatsumi impaled his sword to the ground before pressing 5-5-5 on the phone then Enter.

**STANDING BY!**

A voice from the phone said before the phone made a beating noise. Tatsumi raised the arm carrying the phone with everyone watching him.

"Henshin!"

He soon placed the phone into the slot next to the buckle and pushed it into the buckle itself.

**COMPLETE!**

Red neon lines surrounded his body until they engulfed him in a huge light and when they faded there was an armored figure in Tatsumi's place. He had a black bodysuit that had red lines painted on it, had silver metal chest armor and armored shoulder pads. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and short antennae. This was Kamen Rider Faiz.

Takami examines the armor he has gained. "So this is what Smart Brain created."

"Are you sure that isn't a Teigu?" Lubbock raised a brow.

"Yeah, it must be similar to Bulat," Leon added in.

"It seems I have to take that belt from your corpse!" Hiroshi hissed as he dives towards Tatsumi, the latter ducks and kicks the Orphnoch making tumble and crash to the side of his house.

Tatsumi walks towards him. "Let's not fight Hiroshi, I don't want to do anything drastic."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Hiroshi says. "Smart Brain made us better. The village has evolved from our weak human bodies." Getting back and changing back to his fight form.

"We became monsters!" Tatsumi rebutted.

Hiroshi gritted his teeth. "Then die!" Hiroshi charged forward with his trident.

Faiz threw the first punch on the Stingfish Orphnoch, then the Orphnoch tried to slash Faiz with its trident, but Faiz simply dodged three times before he grabbed the weapon and disarms it, and then lands a few punches and did a kick shoving the Stingfish Orphnoch to the ground. The Stingfish Orphnoch slammed his fist on the ground in frustration before he grabbed his trident and made an attempt to slash Faiz again, but he grabbed his trident again and kicked him away.

"Sorry it had to come to this, Hiroshi," Tatsumi grabs the Faiz Pointer from his belt. "I read the instruction and it says to put this in the pointer." Tatsumi placed the Mission Memory into the Faiz Pointer.

**READY!**

Tatsumi attached the Faiz Pointer on his leg before he opened the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Energy transferred from his belt and into the Faiz Pointer. Tatsumi jumped into the air with a sidekick position. When he did a laser fired from the Faiz Pointer and it aimed for the Orphnoch. The laser stopped and expanded to a huge energy cone. The tip was pointed at the Orphnoch causing him to be paralyzed.

"YAAH!" Tatsumi yelled as he dove into the cone, turning into energy, and the drill struck the Orphnoch's chest. It tore right through him as Faiz reappeared behind the Orphnoch. A red glowing Phi symbol appeared on the Orphnoch for a few seconds before disappearing.

The Orphnoch then burst into blue flames, exploded, and crumbled into dust.

Tatsumi turns to the assassins. "So, is there a place where I can talk privately."


	38. Mighty Angry Rookie

**I don't own Danmachi or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

When Bell heard from Hermes that there was a Gurongi in the area so he went to check it out.

But now he was too late. He arrives to see a family dead. The men, women, and the children dead with the men holding a bloody knife because of Gurongi. When he gained the Arcle and first fought the Gurongi he promised himself to fight and destroy them so no other innocent were caught by their game.

Now failed his job. He wanted to be a hero like the one in the stories his grandpa tells him. How can he let this happen!

Hestia saw Bell shaking and went to grab his hand, "Bell, this isn't your fault."

"But it is. Kuuga is supposed to stop the Gurongi but look at what happened," Bell looked at the scene. "This whole family committed suicide so they can't suffered the pain from that porcupine Gurongi!"

Hestia stayed silent and kept holding his hand.

"Um… Bell, from my sources, told me the Gurongi who did this, was found," Hermes' words caught his attention.

"Where?!" Bell shouted.

"Hostess of Fertility," Hermes answered.

Bell's eyes opened wider than before and ran towards the pub his friend works in. He heard them call out his name but he ignored them. He needed to stop this Gurongi once and for all. He would avenge that family.

~/~

Inside the Hostess of Fertility, it was another busy day in the hub with the Loki Familia having another victory meal. Syr was finishing her box filled with food for Bell's journey to the dungeon.

"Syr, are you still waiting for Cranel-san?" Ryuu asked.

"Mhm, he usually isn't late," Syr commented.

Before Ryuu could say anything, Bell bursts right into the pub surprising the folks inside.

"Bell is everything alright?" Syr asked.

"Was there anybody that came here ordered a room?!" He questioned her.

Surprise from his sudden outburst stayed silent. Luckily Ryuu answered for her.

"Yes a man with black makeup came up and ordered a room," Ryuu replies.

"Which room?!"

"Cranel-san, why are you—"

"Which room?!" Bell demanded.

"The third room."

And with that Bell ran up top to the room. The surprise individuals went back to eating. Asfi came in looking for Bell.

"Andromeda, what's going on?" Ryuu questioned her.

"It's a Gurongi, it's here after murdering a family," Asfi said.

"So that's why Bell was here," Syr says.

"Cranel-san's face looks one of revenge," Ryuu looks down knowing the feeling.

"Well, Hermes sent me here to make sure he didn't do anything reckless," Asfi says. "Now let me go-" Before she made way to the upper floors they heard a crash upstairs then a crash in front of the pub.

~/~

Bell ran upstairs and to the third room and burst open. He sees Go-Jaraji-Da, the porcupine Gorungi in his human form. Bell looks at him and knows he won't let him get away this time.

Bell summoned his Arcle and shouted. "HENSHIN!"

Bell transformed into Kuuga charged at Jaraji as the latter changed back into his Gorungi form. Bell rushed and with all his strength and tackled Jaraji into a window crashing through it making both of them land on the ground.

Everyone outside stopped with the two beings crashing right in front of them. Everyone from the pub ran outside to see Kuuga and Jaraji on the floor.

"Bell-kun!"

"Cranel-san!"

Bell ignored the voices and saw Jaraji started to get up but Bell jumped on top of him. He turned the Gurongi around and began punching him. Kuuga was giving him hard punches not even stopping. Bell just screamed and punched the Gurongi making the Jaraji leak blood out of his mouth.

"Bell-kun," Syr murmured as she watched the brutal beat down.

"Cranel-san," Ryuu didn't like how Bell acting like this. She knows what revenge feels like with the feeling of berserk rage feels like. This isn't who Bell Cranel is.

"Bell enough!" Asfi shouted and grabbed hold of his shoulder.

Bell pushes her back which gives Jaraji a chance to escape from Kuuga's grasp. Jaraji pushed Bell away and tried to escape but Bell got up quickly on his feet and caught Jaraji and started punching him in his face. Bell kept punching the Gurongi to the wall as the monster's blood splattered on the wall.

"Cranel-san stop this!" Ryuu let out her voice.

Bell then gave an uppercut sending the Gurongi flying before he landed on the ground. "Chou Henshin!" Bell changed to his Dragon Form. He lifted Jaraji by the pits and jumped up high and before Jaraji could do anything Bell let him go, making the Gurongi fall to the ground. If Jaraji wasn't a Gurongi he would have died as he slowly got back up.

Everyone was watching this. The great heroic Kuuga, the Mighty Warrior, who fought for innocent safety, who wants to see people smiling, who gave them a thumbs-up of reassurance, was brutally beating a monster. Kuuga was kind and filled with light, not bloody thirsty, and filled with revenge.

Bell started walking towards the Gurongi who grabbed one of his quills and enlarged them but Bell changed to his Titan Form making the quills useless. Bell saw a broom on the floor and picked it up transforming it into Titan Sword. He kept walking towards Gunrongi who was scared. Soon electricity surged through Kuuga's body as he changed into Rising Titan Form and the sword changed into Rising Titan Sword.

Everyone just looks on. They couldn't move. His friends just watched him and for some reason, they couldn't move. Finally, Hestia and Hermes made it only to watch Bell raise his sword and swung at Jaraji.

Bell couldn't stop moving because every time he tried all he can remember is the face of the innocent family.

Jaraji fell on his back with Kuuga standing over him. Bell raises his sword above his head and thrusts it down on Jaraji's stomach. The Gurnogi struggled to break free but his body began to glow then his body exploded engulfing Kuuga who hadn't moved away from the blast.

Everyone covered their eyes from bright orange flames as they saw the kill Kuuga had caused.

"I see it…" Cassandra muttered.

"What is it, Cassandra?" Daphne questioned her.

"I see darkness," Cassandra replied. "Darkness in the flames.

"What are you talking about?" Hermes questioned her.

"Before I saw a vision of flames but now I see two beings of darkness."

"Wait, are you saying Bell is one of these darknesses?" Hestia asked.

Cassandra nodded, "Yes, I see him fighting another darkness."

"It must be the legendary N-Daguva-Zeba," Hermes said. "They say he's a monster who hates the weak and enjoys battle, they say he's tremendously powerful. If Bell is facing him…" He turns his eye back at Cassandra. "Will Bell win?"

"All I saw was whoever won… we all lose," was all Cassandra said.


	39. Air Gear New Golden Player

**I don't own Air Gear or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

Itsuki Minami struggles to get up after being defeated by Kazuma who's become a lackey of Kamen Rider Chronos.

"Ikki are you okay?" Ringo looked concerned.

"A bit in pain," Itsuki replied.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and get me inside Chronos' Driver!" Parado shouted from inside the Gashacon Bugvisor II.

"Parado," Ikki looks at his Bugster. "You told me if we join forces we will become invincible." He immediately gets back up. "It's time for that!" Itsuki stabs the Bugvisor into him, absorbing Parado surprising everyone.

"Ikki!" Ringo cried out.

"What's he doing?!" Fuuymei questioned Itsuki's actions.

Itsuki drops the Bugvisor as the wind blows his hair and his eyes glow red. "Chronos, Ore… beat you!" Ikki and activates the Maximum Mighty X Gashat.

**MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**

"Eh? He just said, "Ore", right?" Shiraume pointed out.

"Max Dai Henshin!" Itsuki shouted as he charged towards Chronos.

**LEVEL MAX! MAXI~MUM POW~ER X!**

"Itsuki!"

"Pointless," Kaito said as he was about to pause time.

Kazuma charged towards Chronos, stopping him from pausing time. "Itsuki, catch!" Kazuma tossed the golden Gashat to Ex-Aid, shocking everyone.

"Thank you!" Itsuki catches the Gashat.

Chronos gave a powerful kick at Kazuma making him de-henshin from Lazer Turbo.

**GASHUN!**

Ex-Aid punches Chronos away from Kazuma. Kazuma cringes in pain but smiles that their plan had work.

"What are you trying to do?!" Kaito questioned them.

"Lazer was putting up an act," Itsuki answered his question.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"It was our plan when we fought on the beach," Itsuki smiled under his helmet. "We kept on fighting to deceive you."

"What Impertinence!" Kaito growled

Kazuma started laughing, "Oh? Taken for a ride?"

Poppy and the others were still a bit shocked from this plan but now it was time for Itsuki to use the Hyper Muteki Gashat.

"Let's duel, Chronos!" Itsuki challenged the Green Rider while holding the Hyper Muteki. "I'll show you the power of Genius Gamer M!" Itsuki activates the golden Gashat.

**HYPER MUTEKI!**

The Gashat's title screen appeared behind Ex-Aid as he inserted the Gashat into his Driver.

**DOCKING!**

"Hyper Dai Henshin!" Itsuki shouted as he slammed down his fist onto the Gashat's button opening it.

"I won't let you!" Kaito shouted as he pressed the two A and B buttons pausing time.

**PAUSE!**

"That Gashat is no longer in print!" Kaito said as he walked towards Ikki to take away Hyper Muteki.

**BAKKĀN! MU~TE~KI~!**

Chronos stops and sees Ex-Aid began to move which was impossible and the Hyper Muteki Gashat fully opened.

A projection screen appears in front of Itsuki as it passes through it. As he enters the golden screen he jumps up and ejects himself from the Maximum Gamer armor.

**KAGAYAKE~! RYUUSEI NO GOTOKU~!**

Ex-Aid up in the sky clout in a golden aura, with seven stars enveloping him.

**OUGON NO SAIKYOU GA~MER~!**

The golden armor dramatically changed Ex-Aid's form, to the point his helmet is shaped like a star and azure star on his forehead, his sclera was rainbow-colored, he grew golden locks on the back of his helmet and pink, azure, and orange parallel lines running down either side of his body.

**HYPER MUTEKI EX-AI~D!**

"I'll clear this with no continues!" said Itsuki doing his signature pose.

Itsuki charged at Chronos and with mad speed started punching him, the latter easily blocked the Golden Riders fist not taking his new form seriously.

"The power only lasts for ten seconds!" Kaito said.

Ex-Aid kept punching at Chronos with the ten seconds already passing, confusing the Dark Rider. Ikki took his confusion to land some hits on him.

"What's going on?! It's been over ten seconds!" Kaito shouted.

"My invincibility duration is infinite!" Ikki declared himself able to use the Gashat's full potential.

Ex-Aid right fist was engulfed with gold and threw one hard punch straight at Chronos' chest.

"Gah!" Chronos grunted as he was sent rolling on the ground.

**RESTART!**

Time was unpaused with everybody seeing the Ex-Aid new look. Kazuma and Shiraume looked at him with awe and cheered. Fuumei looked impressed. Lind was happy with his powerful creation. And the Ride-Player looked confused and tired.

"He did it!" Ringo cheered.

"Yes! He won!" Poppy smiled.

"Alright, Itsuki go!" Kazuma shouted behind Chronos.

Ex-Aid and Chronos looked at each other knowing how this was going to end. While Kaito doesn't believe it, Ikki is ready to finish it so he presses the Muteki Gashat button again.

**KIMEWAZA!**

"Time to finish this!" proclaims Ikki.

He presses the button again.

**HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!**

Ex-Aid foot was engulfed with shiny golden and violet light. Ikki jumps up and aims a sidekick at the Green Rider. Kaito charged forward at Ikki and lifted his leg and hit his foot with Ikki's leaving a small boom. Ex-Aid then performs a series of powerful rider kick combos from different positions at the Kaito who was trying to block and hit Ex-Aid but the Golden Rider had incredible speed and easily dodged every attack. With one last kick, Kaito blocks it, and Ikki lands behind him.

Kaito straightened himself looking unscathed, "Hmph, did you think an attack like that would work?"

Ikki stands back up with his back facing Chronos, the latter turns to him but in a matter of seconds Chronos was starting to feel the damage effect from Rider Kick and starting being lifted up from the damage with multiple 'HIT!' being shown.

**KYUUKYOKU NO IPPATSU!**

Chronos was slowly landing with 'HIT!', 'GREAT!', and 'PERFECT!' being shown before landing on the ground with a hard thud. Chronos was battle damaged and blue electricity ran through his body.

**KANZEN SHORI!**

"He did it!" Kazuma cheered.

"Yay!" Shiraume also cheered as she and Kazuma high five each on Ikki's victory.

Ikki turns back to face Kaito who was on the floor groaning in pain.

"He beat Chronos!" Ringo gasps to see her boyfriend beat Chronos.

"How… could I…" Kaito began to get up not believing what was happening and teleported away.

"That was a perfect victory!" Shiraume jumped with joy.

"As expected from… me!" Lind applauded himself.

"Is the quest over?" The Ride-Player asked out loud.

Itsuki removes the Gashats from his Driver and changes back to civilian form.

**GASHUN! GACHON!**

Ikki twitches a bit as Parado leaves his body.

"You tricked me," Parado said.

"Yeah," Ikki looks at his Bugser Virus. "To get the power of Genius Gamer M."

Parado chuckles and smiles at Itsuki, "That makes my heart dance, Ikki." Parado begins to walk away from the warehouse. "I look forward to settling things with you."

Itsuki watches Parado vanish into pixels, he feels a hand clap on his shoulder and sees Kazuma smiling at him and he smiles back. Then Ringo crashes into him hugging him and congratulating him. Ikki sighs from exhaustion he's happy to have Kazuma back and knowing he never was Kaito's minion. Now with Hyper Muteki, they have a way to beat Chronos.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, my Mac Book Air needs a battery change and I don't have the money for it so the laptop overheats its self which makes me stop using it for a while. I heard about Air Gear and thought it has the right amount of characters for Kamen Riders. Also, Kamen Rider Saber, aren't we excited, I know we the writers on this website might write a Fate/Stay Night crossover. But the main protagonist is a novelist, I only know Domestic Girlfriend, and the main protagonist is a writer, but the manga came to me with a bad ending. Is there other manga/anime about the protagonist is a novelist but with enough characters because Saber will have 10 Riders.**


	40. Arknight's Blizzard

**I don't own Arknights or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"Gah!" Grease grunted as he returned back to his civilian form.

"Ahh!" FrostNova landed by his side.

"Yelena!" Grease ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Yelena grunts and slowly gets up. "I'm fine Nago, just a bit bruised."

Nago smiles. "I'm glad, I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you."

"I should be the one saying that," Yelena gave him a peck.

"Hey!" Cried out a voice.

They both turned to see Amiya and the others fighting off the Three Hazard Smash.

"If you lovebirds can stop smooching and help us!" Vanilla shouted.

Nago took out two things that Closure created for him; the Grease Blizzard Knuckle and the Build Driver. This was a power-up from his usual Sclash Driver and Robot Jelly. That's why he took that extra dose of Nebula Gas.

He was warned if he used those two new devices he could do unknown damage to his body or probably kill him! But he'll take those chances against those fools that use the forms of his deceased friends, the Rhodes Island Three Crows.

"_Nago, if you use it I can't say I'm 100% sure what will happen to your body if you use it_," Closure told him through the comms.

"I'm willing to take this chance."

Yelena gave him a worried look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Nago says as he puts the Build Driver onto his waist, and then puts the North Blizzard Fullbottle into the Blizzard Knuckle then attached it to the Build Driver.

**GREASE BLIZZARD!**

Kazumi started cranking the Driver's liver as the Grease Blizzard's Ice Ride Builder formed behind him with ice trapping his feet. Even FrostNova stepped back from the Ride Builder. And the Arknights and Smash stopped fighting to observe them.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"You damn right I am, HENSHIN!" he shouted.

**GEKITŌ SHINKA!**

The Ice Ride Builder poured ice on top of Kazumi and submerged the user in ice. The Ice Ride Builder then breaks the solid ice, revealing Nago's new form.

**GREASE BLIZZARD! GAKIGAKIGAKIGAKI GAKI~N!**

The bodysuit was mostly black. He has a blue chest armor piece with blue armor on his legs with blue boots. The blue shoulders have plates with the right having a robot claw on them and the left having a castle on it, and attach to the bottom of it were nosels. The helmet is blue with two red eyes and a single horn protruding in the center of the two eyes. At the hands are black gloves with gel pad attach on his right arm. On his left arm, he has a blue robotic knuckle called the Frostruggle Arm. He became Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard.

"So this is the power of the Blizzard Knuckle," Amiya says in awe.

"I feel like blue really is his color," Dobermann commented.

"I like the claw," Indra complimented.

"Leave those Smashes to me," Nago says as he charges towards the three Hazard Smash. "I've got a big show for all of you!"

"Be careful, Nago," Yelena whispers to herself.

Grease grunted while swinging a sidekick to Owl Smash, making him grunt in pain. The Stag Smash began swinging wild punches at Grease but he ducked back Grease avoided them until he grabbed his next left swing. Grease grunted, pulling on the Smash's arm and making the Stag Smash lose his balance, which created an opening. Grease landed a punch with his right arm to the Owl Smash's head before leaning and landing a kick with his left leg which knocked him back.

The Castle Smash turned and ran as Grease chased after him. The Smash grunted running up at the Rider. Grease turned around and swung with his right leg just as the Stag Smash did the same, their kicks clashing with one another's, however, the Smash was the one who lost and let power as Grease pushed him back. Grease kept his spin as he swung around a reverse roundhouse with his left leg.

The Owl Smash charged towards him but Grease clenched his robotic fist and gave a powerful uppercut at the Owl Hazard Smash sending him flying and exploding.

"This is the end of the festival for both of you!" Nago shouted as he was panting.

Nago starts cranking the Vortex Lever a few times until the Grease Blizzard Knuckle announces.

**SINGLE ICE! GLACIAL ATTACK!**

Grease creates a large Variable Ice construct of the GBZ Demolition One that spins before he grabs the enemy with it and pushes him all away to the wall.

**BARI!**

Nago then crushes the Stag Smash with one brutal punch destroying the Stag Hazard Smash.

"I'll show you and crush you with the fire burning in my heart!"

Nago started to crack the lever a few more times.

**SINGLE ICE! TWIN ICE!**

Grease produces ice from his Ice Pack Shoulders in order to propel himself forward so he can perform a flying sidekick. His right foot was covered in light blue energy.

**GLACIAL FINISH!**

His foot landed onto the Hazard Smash as the kick freezes the Castle Smash the moment his foot connects to the Castle Hazard Smash's arms.

**BAKIBAKIBAKIBAKI BAKĪ~N!**

The Smash tried to hold the kick and block it but was overwhelmed and Nago broke through the defense, completely destroying the target and leaving blue flames.

As he defeated the final Hazard Smash he fell on his knees. He de-henshin and returns to his civilian clothes and coughs a bit of blood.

"Nago!" Yelena ran towards her boyfriend's side. "Are you okay?!"

"Is he okay?!" Amiya shrieked.

"_His body couldn't really handle that much power of the Blizzard Knuckle_," Closure informed them through the coms.

"D-did I do it?" Nago asked.

"Yeah, you did." Yelena lets him lean on her.

"I'm sure they would have appreciated the festival I did for them," Nago smiles.

Yelena kisses the top of Nago's head. "I'm sure they'd loved it, now just lean on me and relaxed, you did well today."

"Alright, I'll do that…" Nago closes his eyes and lets the darkness consume him.

**AN: This idea was given to me by Sagami15 and couldn't figure what to write so I chose the scene from Grease's final fight in Build and went with that and without the dying. Sorry for the long wait my computer is overheating and I just can't handle it so I wrote it in my iphone.**


	41. The End of Each

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and they belong to their respected owners.**

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore!" Izuku declared.

Izuku attached his Shining Hopper Progrisekey to the Assault Grip, which Mei created for him. He then pressed the Rise Starter.

**HYPER JUMP!**

Izuku scans the upgraded Progrisekey.

**OVERRISE!**

He unfolded the Progrisekey and lifted it up in the air as both Zea and Ark transmit data to the Progrisekey. A bright light appeared on the Progrisekey which resulted in a new Rider Model hovering over Izuku, which appeared more solid. It was in the shape of a grasshopper with the yellow and blue colorings on it.

"Henshin!" Izuku shouted as he jammed it into the Zero-One Driver and shouted.

**PROGRISE!**

The empty circle that appeared in the Model's stomach shines a blue light on Izuku creating his undersuit.

**Warning, warning. This is not a test! HYBRIDRISE!**

The Rider Model then designs itself to armor pieces as it slowly descends on Izuku. with the Rider Model unfolding and wrapping around Izuku, as the Shining Gladiators and Shining Hopper Antennae fold into place, completing the transformation.

**SHINING ASSAULT HOPPER! No chance of surviving this shot.**

Everyone was in shock and awe to see Midoriya's new form. It was similar to Shining Hopper and Vulcan's Assault Wolf Form. They all wonder how strong Shining Assault Hopper is.

Izuku rushed forward with an amazing speed which similar to Shinning Hopper's speed but probably 2.6 slower. Izuku suddenly appeared in front of Tomura and raised his arm and quickly giving a powerful hammer punch on the Grand Commander of the Paranormal Liberation Front, throwing him back and sending him stumbling.

"Deku, behind you!" Kay suki shouted.

Zero-One looks behind him to see a High-End Nomu trying to take a swing at him but Izuku brings out his Authorise Buster.

**AUTHORISE BUSTER! AXERISE!**

Izuku blocked the High-End Nomu's large claws with his weapon before pushing it back and taking a swing at the monstrous creature. Izuku decided to change his Buster into Gun Mode.

**GUNRISE!**

He then placed his Authorise Buster by his Driver and scanned it.

**ZERO-ONE DUST!**

Izuku fires a yellow energy shard that briefly creates an image of a mechanical grasshopper before striking the High-End Nomu pushing it back.

He knew it would regenerate quickly so he had to destroy it fast.

**AXERISE!**

He brought the Breaking Mammoth Progrisekey and activated it.

**PRESS!**

He inserted the key into Authorise Buster.

Progrisekey confirmed. Ready for buster.

Izuku creates a pair of silver mechanical mammoth leg constructs that charge at the High-End Nomu who tries to block the mammoth leg constructs but only to fail and be crushed by it.

"Wait, his attack didn't say its announcement…" Touma mumbled. Then his eyes widen as he realizes Zero-One hasn't finished the attack.

As the High-End Nomu slowly got up, Izuku delivered another slash that creates a silver construct of a mammoth tusk that rushes toward the High-End Nomu pushing down on it and destroying it.

**BUSTER BOMBER!**

Now with Nomu defeated he has to face Tomura and finish this.

Before he could do anything a large foot came crashing down on him. Izuku covered himself with his arms and Authorise Buster. Shining Assualt Hopper was strong but he knew the behemoth known as Gigantomachia was larger and stronger. But Izuku had an ace up his sleeve as his blue Orbital Unit began to glow and activates the Shine System.

Everyone saw the glow and a source of energy blast Gigantomachia back as Zero-One began to float and glow as eight Shine Crystals floated around him. Nobody could believe what was happening. What did Zero-One Shining Assualt Hopper have in its arsenal?

The Shiny Crystals began to glow and fire blue energy wave bullet at Gigantomachia, Tomura charged forward to punch Zero-One but was block the Shiny Crystals. Gigantomachia tried to squish Izuku his fist but the Shine Crystal collided with Zero-One as Gigantomachia's fist smash ontop of Zero-One. As Gigantomachia lifts his fist, the hopper hero wasn't there. As he appeared behind Tomura and kicked him making the villain fall on his face.

Zero-One then jumps onto Gigantomachia's arm as he runs up to the behemoth. Gigantomachia tried to swat Izuku off his arm but Izuku jumped from the giant while the Rider helo his Authorise Buster. Izuku then grabs the Flaming Tiger Progrisekey and activates it.

**FIRE!**

He inserted the key into Authorise Buster.

**Progrisekey confirmed.**

He then scans the Authorise Buster to his Driver.

**ZERO-ONE AUTHORISE!**

Zero-One charges the Authorise Buster, then uses the Shining Arithmetic to dash around Gigantomachia dodging his fist and the other villain's attacks before jumping into the air.

Once in the air, he creates three vertical rows of red fire claws and gives Gigantomachia a slash on the side of his face before finally giving a hard slash with the fiery claws on his face sending him stumbling back.

**ZERO-ONE BUSTER BOMBER!**

Izuku then zips to Gigantomachia's back confronting the villains who are riding your back as his Shine Crysters keep firing upon Gigantomachia.

"It's over, it's time for you to surrender," Izuku told them.

"Like hell," Dabi says.

"Then, you better get out the way," Izuku says as he quickly disappears from their eyes.

They looked around for him until they heard his weapon's announcement.

**Progrisekey confirmed. Ready for buster.**

Izuku fires an orange energy construct of the Knuckle Demolition at Gigantomachia's back, the remaining members of the league of villains jumped off of Gigantomachia's back as the construct hit the villain's back, Izuku then fires a second one into the first, combining constructs power pushing Gigantomachia to the ground.

**BUSTER DUST!**

Zero-One landed in front of the behemoth. He looks at it and notices it was not waking up or getting up. It must have been due to the severity of his injuries he has caused him.

"You damn bastard!" Tomura shouted.

Izuku turns to the still-standing Tomura sees him seething full of anger, Izuku can also see that Tomura's regeneration finally kicks in, and knows that with a chance he will attempt to use his Decay Quirk again to finish everyone off in this area.

"Do you know you know what you just did?!" Tomura growled.

"It's over Tomura, I defeated your strongest and I don't want to use a Rider Kick on you," Izuku tried to persuade the villain.

"Never." Izuku could only release a sad sigh. He heard about Tomura's or should he be calling him, Shimura Tenko, and learned about his traumatic past from All For One.

"Fine, then!" Izuku glared under his helmet. "Omae o tome rareru no wa tada hitori... ore da!" Izuku shouted.

Izuku shot forward with speed faster than any human at Tomura and kneed the pale man into the air. Tomura grunts in pain as he looks down and sees Zero-One jumping towards him. Tomura tried to hit Zero-One with Air Cannons and fired large blasts of pressurized air from the palms of his hands.

Izuku quickly dodged the attack and floated behind Tomura and aimed his foot at him sending Tomura to crash onto the floor as Izuku landed in front of him.

"Let's stop this, Tenko." Izuku is still trying to reason with him.

"Don't ever say that name!" Tomura screamed.

Izuku had to end this, Zero-One then presses the Progrisekey again as he activates his new finisher.

**ASSAULT CHARGE! SHINING STORM IMPACT!**

He knows his finishers are powerful but even with Tomura modifications it completes he knows he can finish him with a Rider Kick and not kill him.

Izuku leaps up and performs a powerful Rider Kick charged with yellow and blue energy penetrating through the Tomura at high speed. Once, he made contact with Tomura and a huge explosion surrounded them.

As Izuku landed away as Tomura laid on the floor defeated.

"You beat him," Katsuki said.

"Yeah…" Izuku nodded.

Izuku looked at Tomura. 'If you've lived in a better environment… you have been a hero. A hero who stood up for the little people as they should've stood up for you?' Izuku thought in his head. Who knows how Tomura's life could've been.

**AN: I thought of this yesterday while reading the latest MHA chapter. And I'll try a Saber one-shot with FSN but I'm thinking I'll wait till Saber gets the King of Arthur Wonder Ride Book. Maybe, we'll see. And sorry for no update I've been down on the slumps lately and I've been getting back into Super Sentai.**


End file.
